


ATTACK ON TITAN ONE-SHOTS

by thisgirl_18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 74,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirl_18/pseuds/thisgirl_18
Summary: Visit my wattpage page naf_naf for updates. Since I do first my works there...Warning mostly LeviHan....not kidding
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Erwin Smith & Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner/Nifa, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Reiner Braun & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Kudos: 42





	1. ABS (LevixHanji, ErenxMikasa, ArminxAnnie, OluoxPetra,  ReinerxHistoria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abs Cause why not?

  
  
**(Reiner x Krista)**  
  
  
A certain blonde glanced left to right in search for a freckled brunette, finding none he smirked to himself. "Berthold!!!"

His partner in crime, Berthold grimaced, "What is it now Reiner?" Reiner smiled sheepishly, pointing his forefinger towards the small stage.

 _Oh oh..._ Berthold thought worried. He slowly made his way towards the blonde.  
"What is it you're planning Reiner?"

Reiner crossed his arms and acted like sad, with a feigned pout he jokingly said, "You said it as if I'm about to do something no good..."

Berthold grimaced once again, _That's just an understatement...._

The tall blonde ignored his friend's face and shook his head, "Oh...I'm just gonna show something to my beloved Krista, nothing to worry about..."

 _Just you saying it, needs something to worry about..._ Berthold slapped his forehead. He was wondering what to do, whether help his comrade in need, or do the right thing and save Krista towards something.... _no good._

But his golden of a heart decided to help his idiot friend...

Reiner ran towards the stage, while Berthold was setting up the microphone, speaker, and such. His hands were quivering, and his eyes still in state of shock. _I knew I shouldn't have agreed to help...poor Krista..._ he bit his lip, he just wished Krista won't cry or something.

Now that all are already finished, Reiner grinned widely and tap the microphone. The tap was loud enough to be heard by the other scout legion members in the hallway. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, and the other scouting legion members stopped their tracks and watched Reiner grin smugly upstage.

Levi, Hanji, Erwin, and Moblit came downstairs wondering what was the tapping all about. "Tch! Shitty Brats..." Levi cussed and fasten his pace, until Hanji grabbed his hand that is.

Levi turned his gaze on Hanji in irritation, "What is it Shitty Four-eye?!"

Hanji smiled to him, and shush his mouth with her finger, "Let's wait for a little while Short stack...I'm interested to know what happens next."

Levi muttered some things kids shouldn't hear about, grudgingly shook away the brunette's hand, and folded his arms, watching a brat doing Mic test.

When Reiner was satisfied about the Mic's volume, he raised a thumbs up towards his friend. Berthold sighed and leaned on his chair.

Reiner looked around the hallway, his grin went wider when he saw the familiar beautiful blonde. He counts himself very lucky to know Ymir is still not present. He took the microphone and yelled, "Everyone!!! (It took a lot of Hanji, Moblit, and Erwin's strength to keep Levi down from kicking a certain blonde's face) I'm here to show something for my beloved Krista!!!!"

Krista, who happens to heard her name glanced at her back and finally noticed Reiner. She tilted her head in confusion.

Reiner smiled smugly, and started taking off his shirt, and started dancing macho dance. Lots of _ohhh...ahhh..._ and other sounds were heard around the stage.

Reiner closed his eyes proud for himself, he searched around the crowd for a certain beauty. He smiled unto her....

  
Until she mumbled, _what a pig...._ that is. 

**(Additional info: Reiner once said he would like to marry Krista)**

  
**(Oluo x Petra)**

  
Oluo walked towards the strawberry-blonde girl coolly, before saying, "Hey, oh-so-wanted-to-be-my-wife"

Petra shuddered looking at his smug face, "Shut up, I don't want to be your wife. Stop acting like Heichou. I hope you bit your tongue and bleed non-stop." She continued breathlessly making sure she emphasized every words.

Oluo shook his head in amusement, "Tsk...tsk...tsk if you want to be my wife that badly you should do better than that. I can always choose others that are much worthy of me than you, you know?" He leaned on the door while crossing his arms. "But..."

Petra rolled her eyes, and hugged her folders and envelops, which she was supposed to report to their Corporal Levi. "But what?" Her tone filled with obvious sarcasm.

Oluo slowly take off his jackets, his actions suddenly made Petra wary, flustered warily. "W.what are you doing!?!" Petra questioned frantically adding, "I.if you are copying Corporal Levi.,! This is getting way!..out of .! Ha.and!!" Her hands started to shake, nearly spilling some of the papers inside her folders.

Oluo smirked at the blushing lady, "Tss..tss..you are way too easy to read. I'm giving you the chance to see a peak of my holy gorgeous abs, you should be thankf- ahgh!" And with that Oluo bit his tongue and fainted.

Petra's blushes went gone, and a poker face was putted on instead. She sighed, "Knew this was bound to happen" She placed the papers over her desk, and walked slowly towards the unconscious man. She placed her arm around his shoulder and carried him to her chair.She placed his jacket around him and started with the buttons. She glanced up to his pained face and softly muttered, "Baka"

  
**(Additional info: Isayama once said(Twitter) that if Orouro and Petra were still alive, they would have been married together(about to be married together to be precise)** **.**  
  
  
 ************  
  
  
 **(Armin x Annie)**  
  
  
Armin fiddled his fingers subconsciously, he's really embarrass to do it. He bit his bottom lip, quivering, "A.annie?"

Annie merely glanced up and raised an eyebrow. She mumbled, "What is it?" Then she turn away again and scrambled some words about some things she learned about her shifting. Hanji kept pestering her about it.

Armin nervously gulped, "I..uhh...would you...l.look at me?" He then started fumbling his jacket.

The blonde haired lady sighed, "Fine" Her chair twirled around, and she faced him with her arms crossed. "Make it fast"

Armin finally finished unbuttoning his jackets, and threw off his shirt leaving him with nothing but his sando. "I...uhh...wanted you to show...m.my abs....E.ere...n...dared me..to do so..." He played with the end of his sando waiting for Annie to answer.

"Ahh..." Annie nodded, then placed down the paper she's been writing at her desk.

Armin slowly took off his sando while blushing furiously. When his sando finally was out, Armin shyly looked up to Annie. Annie with her arms crossed and her legs as well tilted her head, surveying his torso. "4..." She mumbled, "You have four, not bad..."

Arming closed his eyes and just nodded absent mindedly, when he opened them back he was really surprised to see Annie taking of her clothes as well. "A.Annie!!! W.wha.what are you doing!!?!!!"

Annie unbuttoned her jacket, "Well...you showed me yours. I thought it would be good manners to show you mine as well." Annie took off her shirt and sando, leaving her with nothing but her bra. Armin's eyes widen while Annie's remained stoic.

  
A loud slammed of the door was heard, Armin dashed away running away Annie's room. 

_Annie have six abs...._   
  
  
**(Additional info: Armin liked Annie but stopped for an unknown reason. (Probably because of Annie being the female titan).**

  
************   
  
  
**(Eren x Mikasa)**

  
Mikasa was staring down at her window, watching kids play around the pathway, when she heard a creak. She glanced away and turned her gaze towards the door. "Eren?" She slightly wondered. She stood up and watched him as he entered inside with his brightening determined gaze.

"Mikasa" He called out. Each of his arms were placed at his sides. His eyes forward, and his stance erect.

Mikasa squinted her eyes in confusion and asked again, "Eren?" He did not answer but just kept staring at her eyes. "Eren...why aren't you wearing your uniform? We're out to disperse any hour now..." She worriedly glance at his shirt, she stood up and went for her closet.

"Eren...did you lost yours? You can borrow mine, Maybe some will fi-"

Eren cut her off, "No, I'm not here for that" He then pace up to her. Mikasa placed back the hanger into its rightful place. Judging by his look, she knew it was important. "Tell me...Eren...what is it?"

Eren just remained stoic with those determined eyes. He motioned for her to sit on the edge of the bed, which Mikasa confusingly obeyed.

Eren breathed in and out, calming down his nerves. Faint blushes were starting to crept up onto his face. He cleared off his throat before saying, "Mikasa"

The raven haired lady glanced up to him, as he walked slowly stopping just right infront of her, still standing up. Mikasa tilted her head in confusion, what is Eren doing? She wanted him to tell her why.

After a minute or so, Eren continued, "I want to show you something" Mikasa's ears perked up, "Show me what?" She wondered what he was gonna show her. She was kinda excited.

Eren just gulped but managed to speak somehow, " I...I didn't know Armin would really do what I dared him to do...so I am left with no choice but to do it as well. "

And then Eren began to take off his shirt. Mikasa's eyes widen, "E.eren...What are you doing?" She was about to stand up but he had undone his shirt already tossing it off the ground. His eyes beamed with an unshakeable determination.

He was standing infront of her with his chest bare, he was about to ask her how does he look when he heard a yelp and a thud. He glanced down only to see...

Mikasa laid down the bed with a blood on her nose, unconscious.

He immediately rushed to her side, "M.Mikasa!!!" He cried out, carrying her towards the Nurse's office.

  
**(Additional info: Mikasa blushed when a commander told her about Eren being her lover.)**  
  
  
 ************

 **(LevixHanji)**  
  
  
Before Reiner could finish his stupid and idiotic stunt. Levi already walked away from the gathering crowds with a confused Hanji trailing behind him.

That, which happened 15 minutes ago

And now Hanji is currently splayed out on the Corporal's bed, with a book in her hands. She was looking at the words but not actually reading them, just plainly scanning words after words.

She was waiting for the Corporal, who was currently inside the bathroom taking his 5-minute shower. As someone who has an OCD, the brunette couldn't believe the raven haired captain to finish bathing in just 5 minutes.

 _'Well I just dump my body with water then call it done any way.... and that I just bath once a week as well...'_ She thought, shrugging afterwards

She stared off into space, it has been 4 minutes and 54 seconds to be precise.

 _6_ , she began counting mentally

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

"One" She mumbled and just in time did she heard the shower stopped, and merely seconds after so, the door opened revealing a raven haired grumpy midget half-covered in just a towel.

 _'Still look as hot as shit'_ She thought mindlessly, her eyes darting towards his torso and lower where it revealed a V-line shape.

But of course she wouldn't want him to have the privilege of catching her gawking at him. So, as hard as it maybe, she turned towards her book once again.

"Oi" Levi called out to her crossing his arms in defiance. He called out for her again, "Shitty Glasses"

But the woman did not answer him back nor even spared him a glance. Levi could feel himself agitated with dissatisfaction.

How dare her just glance at him head to toe then re-emerged herself towards that stinky old dust covered book again.

"Oi! I'm talking to you Shit-face." Levi grumbled walking towards the edge of the bed, just right where the titan lover was laying. Hanji laid there not moving an inch. Growing frustrated, he slightly kicked her. "Oi! Listen!"

Hanji knew Levi was getting irritated and silently chuckled. She always wants to annoy the Corporal every day. She continued tuning him out and reading the book... or scanning.

Until he snatched it away from her that is.

"Levi!!!" Hanji leaned to reach out for the book, but Levi already walked away from the bed and holding it high.

"Look at me" Levi demanded, his face still in that stoic face.

Hanji pout at him, "Okay...what?"

"Well since you wanted to watch that brat do his shit of a stunt. I thought...you know..."

Hanji could only stare in pure amazement to the blood rushing up to his face. She crossed her arms, her tone somewhat mocking innocence, "Know what?"

"I don't know you're the one with a massive brain here." Levi shot back, his cheeks getting red, and the original pale face skin tone of his didn't actually really help.

When she didn't replied or say anything, he groaned in frustration, "My chest"

Hanji raised an eyebrow, "Your chest?"

Levi clicked his tongue, "Look at my chest, since you seem so eager watching that brat macho fucking dance...I'm not gonna dance if that's what you're thinking."

Hanji smiled to him and leans forward, she tinted her head to the side, "Levi" She murmured half purring.

Levi straightened up, his heart beating fast for some It's-cliche-and-damn-fucking-annoying-so-I'm-not-telling-you reason.

Hanji leans back and heartily grinned at him, "You miss a spot!" She pointed her forefinger towards his chest where a small bubble was still present, as if to prove her point.

  
****** Seconds Later******

  
Hanji found herself outside the Corporal's room, and infront of her was a poker faced Petra with some documents in her arms, muttering something again and again that sounds like, 'idiot'

**(Additional info: Levi forces Hanji to bath by making her unconcious.)**


	2. Cleanliness Is Next To Godliness (LevixCleaning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Levi x Cleaning? Sounds very weird right?
> 
>   
> (LevixCleaning)  
> 

  
Hanji, Moblit, Olou, Petra, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Reiner, Krista, Ymir, Sasha, and Connie were all requested to come over Levi's apartment. All were terrified why their Corporal suddenly called them over. Most were worried, but one was very worried.

All of them stood infront of Corporal Levi's house. Moblit was scolding Hanji not to do what she did on the last experiment ever again. Olou was busy praising himself while every now and then Petra would bicker at him.

Eren was talking about killing titans while Mikasa was just merely agreeing with him. Armin was fidgeting while talking to Annie who was just nodding, Reiner and Ymir were headclashing, both of them fighting about who marries Krista, while the latter was busy calming the both of them. While Sasha and Connie were talking about stealing some meat from the Government.

All of them not that worrying a thing...(maybe except Armin)....about the meeting....except for the brunnete who was contemplating whether to open the door or not. She took a glance towards the scolding Moblit, and the others. She gave off an exasperated sigh, then sweatdropped. The last time she was here on Shortie's house was when she wanted to dine with him.

And nothing good ever happened.

Well maybe the make out in the living room was kinda great...

But the clean freak made her helped cleaning the kitchen, the dining room, training area, and etc.

Now, she stood just right infront of the door, doubting if she will just twist the knob or just leave.

_'Well here goes nothing'_

When she opened the door she was greeted by a raven haired midget with cleaning supplies in his hand. Hanji gulped, she should've just ran away when she had the chance.

Levi watched(glared) each of them, making sure every one was present."Good, you're all here. " He took back two steps away from the door. "Get inside, and take off your shoes"

Hanji and the others followed him, each taking off their shoes, boots,and went inside. Though none of them missed the fact that he disinfected the door knob and mopped the floor they've just traced.

Levi sighed when he finally finished mopping the now cleaned floor. He turned his gaze towards the lined up group infront of him. "You all know why you're in here right?"

All of them saluted, "Yes sir!"

Levi sighed, or grumbled...who knows

"You're all here for your punishment. For those stupid idiotic act each of you committed." Levi tilt his head towards the cleaning supplies inside a clean cart. "You're punishment is cleaning-"

 _'Why am I not surprised?'_ Everyone present mentally said in their minds.

"-using these supplies I've already prepared." Levi then slowly faced the brunette with the ever so present oval glasses. "You, for blowing up the fucking entire lab," Then he faced her loyal assistant. "You, for not able to stop her mixing gas with carbon and nitrogen or what ever fucking things that she mixed with it."

He paused towards Eren, "You brat for breaking the chair"

"Horse face pushed me Sir!" Eren interfered, receiving a cold glare from the Corporal. "Do I look like I fucking care Eren?" The captain answered.

He gave a look towards the two always present by Eren's side. "I don't fucking know why you two are here..." Mikasa was about to reply but he shook his head, "I don't give a shit as long as you two help and don't mess things up. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y.yes sir!" Armin chirped terrified, while Mikasa grumbled a yes.

Levi nodded towards the two then went up to his two squad members. He frowned at them, "You two, cast a hold towards your sexual drives would you? I didn't get my fucking two to three hours decent sleep because of your moans, cries, and shit"

 _Two to three hours of sleep is not decent!_ Moblit and the rest of the 104th graduates screamed internally.

The two scolded were blushing red, "Y.yes Sir" The two of them managed to reply.

"Tsk, just because you're newly engaged doesn't mean you can let go of your reins" If the captain was trying to keep it to himself, the distance didn't helped him. The two blushed even more to the point of steam rising out from their faces.

He then stopped towards the three, namely Reiner, Krista, and Ymir. "You two" he lifted his hands to point towards the male blonde and the brunette. "How many times do I have to tell you not to fight again? You damn brats not even in my custody yet always giving me head aches."

He stopped to looked down(finally) at the frightened creature infront of him. "Oi" He glared at her, then pointed towards her sides. "Don't let these two fight here. Not if you want them to be still alive."

Krista nodded, "Y.yes..Sir!"

He stopped towards another blonde, "Stop kicking males who approach you, just punch them in the gut. Don't fucking send them flying, you've destroyed another table this week. "

Annie nodded her head, mumbling which seemed to be a 'Got it'.

Last but not the least he faced the troublemakers in the kitchen. "Oi, you fucking maggots." He glared down towards the bald male( he looks down to people who's shorter than him, because he doesn't always have the privilege to do so. He will always use the opportunity and you can't stop him.)

He then glared towards the brunette, "Stop emptying our government's meat supplies. They're getting suspicious at us, all because of you two's shit of an excuse of a stomach."

Connie answered a determined 'Yes!', while Sasha answered it a little bit(or more) frightened.

When all said was done, he picked out the disposable gloves and handed it to each one of them. Then he distributed the cleaning supplies.

He gave Hanji a feather duster(Dusting is very, very, very easy. So he hoped she wouldn't messed it up, like she always do when it comes to...well almost everything.)

He handed Moblit the mower( because he was sick watching Moblit always too close towards his Shitty Glasses. So he decided giving him mowing the backyard chore.)

He gave Eren a lean cloth( the brat wanted to practice, so he can always use the maneuver gear in wiping those windows.)

He handed another lean cloths to Armin and to Mikasa (for good measure, he doesn't want Eren breaking the window's because he can't control his strength.)

He gave Petra a broom, telling her towards the kitchen area(because Petra is good in cleaning the kitchen and sweeping). He assigned Olou at the bathrooms, making sure the two of them are separated( he can't risk them having sex in his house.)

He gave another set of brooms towards the three. "Reiner, the living room. Krista, the bedrooms, and you Ymir, you clean my office." The three nodded.

He gave Annie a lean cloth, and basin of water. "You wipe off dirt on my things. Don't break them or I'll break your neck."

Then he shoved scissors at the two dou. "You trim the plants(he wants them away from his kitchen.)

When he finally finished assigning, he said, "Disperse"

  
And the rest of the day was history...

  
**(Additional info: This is very obvious but oh well, Levi is a cleanfreak.)**  
 *********

**Well...reading it back again...it seemed like levihan instead...**   
**I'm really sorry,(not that sorry). I'm a really great fan of them...can't help it. And I find it hard to really mix Levi with cleanliness...**

**I'm not a huge fan of cleaning you see...**


	3. One Night Stand(HanjixArmin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's the ship name for Hanji and Armin, gomi. It's not really a HanjixArmin fanfic. Slight LeviHan considering being a LeviHan trash and ol.

  
It was already 8 o'clock in the morning. Most Survey Corps Squad leaders and members sat on the wooden chairs with their breakfast laid infront of them. Chatters, laughters, jokes, bickering, and other form of sounds were to be heard inside the kitchen hall.

"Where's shitty four eyes?" Levi grumbled, looking around the kitchen hall only to grimace with disgust. Tons of shitty brats were scattered all around the area, laughing to some goddamn shits that he doesn't even care about. There around the corner where Hanji's squad usually group, he saw Hanji's ever so loyal assistant.

"Oi, four eye's shitty assistant" Levi called out loud enough for the entire hall to be heard, _he doesn't care a shit about it._

Moblit tensed, knowing already who called him, judging by the name used...only one has the sass enough to use that as if it's appropriate. He looked around his friends, or squad mates as if to ask for back up or somethin like that.

They were looking at anything but him...

He groaned then ask, "Y.yes...Corporal?"

"Where's shitty face?"

Moblit stammered, "I haven't seen her this morning,..I.searched around.the..laboratory..but she was not there..."

Levi just grimaced even more, "Room?"

Moblit shook his head

 _'Where could be that titan shit even be?'_ Levi questioned mentally, scanning the messy hall once again for confirmation.

Hanji was still not there...

"Well...maybe she's downstairs in the basement." Erwin suggested, lifting his massive eyebrows towards the floor.

Levi raised his eyebrow to that, "And what the fuck would she do there in that shitty basement? Those human-eating-bastards she's so keen off were already dead meat."

Erwin didn't bother to answer to that.

After several minutes of silence and Levi's constant questions of the squad leader's whereabouts. Mike raised his nose and took a sniff.

"I smell something" The gray ashed blonde man said.

"Of course you do, you always sniff damn fucking random things" Levi scoffed

"No, I smell something that hasn't even been washed for two days...or someone" Mike answered, seemingly not perturbed by Levi's antics.

"That's Hanji" Nanaba muttered, the three men with her nodded altogether.

And true to her words Hanji did appeared a few minutes later.

"Uurrgghhh...." Hanji groaned slumping down the chair beside Levi.

"The fuck have you been?" Levi questioned

Hanji groaned once again, and stretched her arms, cracking some bones much to her relief. "Armin's" she mumbled then slouch her face back at the wooden table.

The others decided not to comment anything

The brunette whined and stretched her legs this time, "Ahhh!!! Armin was too rough on me!!! My legs hurt!!!"

The entire kitchen hall quiet down

"A.armin?" Eren choked on his bread

"Here" Mikasa gave him her share of water.

"T.thanks" Eren gulped down the water

Hanji waited for Eren to finished drinking his water when she nodded, "Yeah... I didn't know Armin is so aggressive sometimes you know? Freaked me out a bit."

Now it was time for Levi to choked down his tea, "The fuck did you meant Shitty Glasses"

The brunette just merely shrugged, "Well, what I meant that he was too harsh on me... He even scolded me for squirming too much!!!" Hanji exclaimed

 _'Well, she does squirm too much'_ Levi silently agreed reminiscing some few wet nights with Hanji.

But still...

"So you do it with the young recruits too huh?" It came out too accusing than how Levi intended it to.

Hanji gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean Levi?"

"What the fuck I meant is that you fucking also open your legs to our shitty new brat." Levi hissed

Another silence creeper at the hall.

Hanji placed her hands on the table, "Well...what could I do? He was the only one there..."

Levi gave her an incredulous stare, "You could've come to me you idiot!"

Hanji merely shrugged at him, "Didn't have the time you know? And you were out with Mike, Moblit and Erwin, and the other 104th male recruits..." She stifled another yawn, "Man, did Armin kept me up all night."

Another choking sound...it was either Eren or Levi... but it seemed both.

"Couldn't you just have kept it _still_ ? Or waited for me to come back?" Levi gritted his teeth. He didn't like hearing how Hanji openly said her cheating on him. Well not that they had a label on their relationship...but still knowing she fucked somebody else especially among the new recruits irked him to no end.

"Well did you enjoy it?" Mike interfered, slightly smirking as if to mock Levi.

Erwin and Nanaba were good at stifling their laughter, they looked serious, as though they didn't find it funny...except of the occasional shake on their shoulders.

Hanji looked at Mike as if his crazy, "Enjoy it!?!" She suddenly paused, "Well he didn't mind my noise..."

Erwin wanted to take away the tea cup resting in Levi's hand. His hold on it was careful, but by the way how tight he gripped it, leave cracks on the opening.

 _'What kind of noise did she meant? Was it her moans? Or her sudden gasps? Or was it her screams!?! Did that fucking timid shit brat made her scream!?!'_ Questions after questions piled in his mind. And all he wanted to do was kill that bowl shaped haired brat.

And speaking of the devil, did the brat came. His eyes too exhausted, similar to Hanji's. Hair disheveled, walking his way towards Eren.

He didn't notice how Eren made hand signals for him to leave or the deep silence in the mess hall, or how Levi glared him to death.

He slumped on the chair and stifled a yawn, not aware of the stares and glare his getting at.

Hanji perked up when she saw Armin, who sat beside Eren, their table just right next to them. "Armin! You good?!" She asked, her smile too bright for Levi's amusement.

Armin toss his head back, "You moved too much Hanji-saannn..." He complained, circling his head to massage it.

His answer made several gasped.

"A.armin..I can't.believe..you..y.you're..." Eren blushed, doesn't know how to form his words.

"It was all too sudden you know? I wasn't prepared..." Armin muttered, eyes drooping.

Hanji laughed at him, "Well! You did size me up good!"

Armin turned to her direction, eyes closed as he complained, "But you squirm too much!!! I had a hard time keeping you in place!!!."

Jean coughed loudly, face burning in red...similar to others present in the hall(even Levi, but with different reason, he was very angry... and of course except Hanji and Armin.)

 _'Are they this tired, they're talking sex talk like it's nothing!?!'_ The rest screamed in their mind.

At this time tea was leaking out from Levi's tea cup. Mike didn't know whether to empathize him or laugh at him because of his jealousy.

"Eehhh!!! But you wouldn't let me sit down!!! I have to buck of the wall to keep straight!" Hanji laughed a little as if she remembered something funny.

 _'_ _They did it on the wall!!??!!'_ They all screamed internally again.

Armin pouted, slightly blushing, "I had to...you have very long legs..."

All men suddenly glance at her legs, which are covered in her sleeping pajamas. All Levi could see was red, glaring at every man glancing at her legs, his eyes telling them _yeah-look-at-her-legs-and-I'll-decapitate-your-fucking-heads._

No one wants to try if the Corporal's threat is true.

Hanji was about to respond but Levi pound his hands at the table, eyes darker than she remembered...and boy does she remember.

"Oi" he growled out at the two. Armin suddenly felt a cold rushing on his spine. "Fidelity here in the Survey Corps is looked down upon. Either you shut it or I'll shut it for you two." He gritted his teeth, and walked away, stomping his feet every now and then.

Hanji's gaze followed his back, and tilted her head sideways."What's up with him?"

*********

It was already dark at night and all Armin wants to do is sleep. He was tired.very.very.Very tired. Instead of 5 lapse, he ran 50 lapse. Instead of 10 push ups, he did 100. Instead of just two bags he had to ran with 5 big bags. 30 curl ups became 200 curl ups.

And not just that, he had to clean the whole kitchen hall, just by a toothbrush.  
Then the living hall, training grounds, then the horse stalls, then the offices (strictly except Squad leader Hanji's and the laboratory).

If killing titans was hell then this is... purgatory...

And it's all because of the Lance Corporal. He wanted to say it was all absurd, how the Lance Heichou boss him around again and again...

But the glare told him to suck it up or else... he doesn't want to know what's on hand.

He wanted to asked Eren and the others for help, but all they could give him is a shake of their head, and pity looks.

Well, whatever the Lance Corporal's problem is, he's just happy that all of it is done. His bed never looked as tempting before....

 _'Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!'_ A godly shriek was heard inside Armin's room... Eren, Mikasa, Jean, and the others all rushed inside it.

"Armin! Who did that high pitched girl scream!!!?!!" Eren questioned, worried over his childhood friend.

"E.eren..M.mikasa...eve.ry..one....." Armin's face was as pale as white. His hand shaking with fear as he pointed his pillow.

All of their eyes followed it, and simultaneously widened. What laid there on the pillow was a doll, it's head slain with a very certain clean cut. It's neck stabbed with a sharp knife, cutting through the pillow.

All in all, Armin could only wonder...

_What did he ever do to receive this?_

*********

"Argghhh...damn it... my back hurts" Hanji massage her left shoulder with her right hand. Circling her neck to somehow relax it, even if just a little.

"Shouldn't let Armin measure me, next time I'll go to a tailor, even if I have to wait a line for it..." Hanji glance at her measurements where Armin wrote it on. She stared at it for a good minute but she suddenly heard a high pitched scream...then some rampage.

She just shrugged it off.

Then as if some realization struck her, she glance at the door. "That's right...Why haven't I seen Armin lately?"

"Oh well..." She took the measuring tape, and measured her wrist. She could measure her wrist on her own.

_She needed her measurements for her gown for the wedding to be held this early morning._

**(Additional info: Hanji and Armin joined their theories about the wall being made out of titans.)**

*********

**Okay... this set up is more like Jealous Levi... I'm not really cut out for different ship making right? (Sweatdrop).**


	4. Too Unfit To Be My Wife (PetraxOluo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, OlouxPetra is my second favorite ship, next to LeviHan. Well...actually my first cannon? I mean they're already cannon... so.......I'm confused...anyway!
> 
> On with the story!!!

  
  
Again, it happens again...  


_You're invited to Erd's and Ella's wedding and 4th anniversary. Come and witness the union of two human beings as they enter the holy sacrament of the lord._  
  
  
Another invitation from another wedding.

Every single year, she receives this invitation. Were they mocking her? Did they knew that she really wants to get married? That she wants to be someone's bride? A certain someone?

Did they?

  
_"Petra, you're way too immature to be my wife."_

_"Petra, you need more few dozen years to become a suitable wife for me."_

_"Whatever you will do, you're not yet perfect enough to become my wife."_

_"Give yourself thousands of practice, maybe I will reconsider making you my wife."_

She clenched her fists. _Was she that_ _ **unfit**_ _?_  
  
  
 _"Petra, are you really that eager to become my wife?"_  
  
Yes! For the life of Wall Maria she is!

  
_"You'll never be fit enough to become my wife."_  
  
Why?!

  
_"You're too unfit."_  
  
  
What did she ever do wrong?

  
_"You're such a meddler."_

  
She worries. What can she do?

  
"Petra, you okay?" Petra snapped out of her remedy. She raised her head to see her squadmate.  
"G.gunther-san?" 

Gunther smiled to her and looked at the card she's holding unto.tightly. "Ahh...you received that too?" He chuckled, "Just last year it was mine, now it's Erd's."

Petra's face darkened, "Ahh..."

Gunther tilted his head at her, trying to read her mind. "Last two years it was Mike's and Nanaba, and last last last year was our Heichou's, I still can't believe he married the crazy brunette."

When Petra didn't bother to answer, Gunther wondered if he just stepped on a landmine. "Petra, are you not yet over with our Cap-"

"That's not the problem" Petra cut him off, she glanced down to where the already crumpled card was clutched.

Gunther then decided to change the subject, "I didn't take Erd to be so religious you know? All of us just married with only our commander as the priest."

Petra smiled, but there was a twinge of bittersweet in it. "After all, his wife is a daughter of a pastor. It's no wonder."

Gunther feigned a chuckle, "Ahh" He nodded his head twice. He could read his wife with just a glimpse of her eyes, but with another females, his a clumsy bastard(as to what his Heichou tells him.)  
  
Petra reread the words written in the card again and again. Sighing she decided just to to ask the man beside her. "How can I make myself a suitable wife?"

Gunther choked on his throat and began to cough. "W.what?"

The caramel pinkish haired lady turned away her blushing face. "How can I make myself.. _fit,_ to become a wife?"

Gunther cleared his throat, and thought about his wife back home. "My wife makes good..tea. She also bakes cookies for the children...and just to us two. I also ate them."

_'I can make good tea, I could always just make peanut cookies.'_ Petra concluded. "And?" She asked again.

Gunther wondered why she was asking him, but answered her questions anyway. "Well, she also cleans the house very well. And she always dresses nice for me." Gunther left the part _And I always reward her for it_ unsaid.

_'I have faith in my cleaning skills, and I think I have some dresses back in my closet.'_ Petra then started feeling hope. "And!?!" Her tone was now mixed with enthusiasm.

Gunther gulped, "She always help me with my problems, she also greets me every day and night."

  
Petra nodded once again, she reread the card again before closing it. "I'm going back to my quarter. Bye Gunther-san!"

Gunther could only wonder what was on her mind.  
  
  
********  
  
  
"Black tea with few teaspoons of sugar, check" Petra knew how Olou always try to copy the Captain in every way possible. Even if it meant drinking that very bitter black tea his so fond of. Petra knew Olou couldn't hand the bitter taste so she added a little bit of sugars.

Petra glanced at the oven, where her homemade special peanut cookies laid a rest. When it tinged, she opened it with her hand gloved. "Peanut cookies, check!" She smiled, eager for Olou's expression.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Petra fixed her skirt again before knocking on the door. "Olou!!!" His name was the only thing she didn't bother to add honorific with.

"Coming..." Was his lazy toned answer. Petra smiled. When Olou hadn't yet sworn himself to their Captain. He was always so clumsy, and was such a lazy morning riser. He had this nice and kind personality, and innocence when he talked. But now, he changed.

Petra didn't mind the change, but somehow she misses the old Olou. The real Olou. Thousand times did she tried to convinced him to act like himself and talk the way he always does. He would only brush her off, or ignore her.

Well, maybe she did kinda mind the change.

She straightened herself immediately when the door opened, revealing a hair disheveled pouting Olou. Petra tried to calm down her beating heart.

' _she also greets me every day and night.'_ Petra coughed and tried to put on her best smile. "Ohayou, Olou" She attempted it to sound not too much endearing and all.

Olou glanced at her up and down and on the tray she had. "Well, what do you want?"

Petra lifted the tray slightly, "Here, I made some cookies, and tea to go down with it."

Olou raised a brow at her, "I didn't know you could baked as well." He accepted the tray, he reached a cookie and tried to eat it but stopped midway, "It's not poisoned is it?"

Petra scoffed, "Of course not you idiot." She suddenly stiffened remembering that she was supposed to be trying to win his heart.

But Olou just chuckled at her and took a bite, and her heart beats fast again. "Well what are you waiting for? Come on in." Olou step back to made a space way for her.

When Petra seated on the edge of Olou's bed, she can't help but flushed of smelling his scent.

Olou placed the tray just right beside her. "It's not fair if I'm the only one who eats these amazing cookies."

Petra smiled and took a cookie. "Do you...like it?" She bit it down, she was proud of the taste.

Olou nodded, "It doesn't taste like shit."

Petra groaned, "How many times do I have to tell you not to copy our Heichou? Be yourself...you baka"

Olou gave off a very faint blush, "Shut up, you and your meddling..."

Petra pouted at that but smiled when he lifted his hand to caress hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes savoring the rare moment.

But Petra had to let go, she made her way towards the teapot. She hissed touching the very hot area. "Olou do you still have the tea glove I gave you?"

Olou sounded like offended, "Of course I do!"

Petra smiled, she did kinda doubt it. Afterall it had been a good 5 years since she gave it to him, for their second anniversary. Yes, they have been on a relationship for 6 years...but still no marriage.

She sighed before getting up, "Well I'm gonna get it..."

Olou just nodded at her, but when she reached for the cabinet, he suddenly stood up. "Petra stop!!!"

But it was too late Petra already opened the cabinet. She glared at him, "I'm just borrowing your glove you idiot." She took the green glove but something else was placed with it.

She lifted the glove up, and came an aqua blue box. It fell under her feet then rolled under the polished wooden floor.

Petra didn't have time to adjust to it all, so all she could come up was a "huh?" She glanced down and there it was, a box... an aqua blue ring box.

Olou gritted his teeth, "It was supposed to be on our 7th anniversary...damnit" Then his eyes soften, "I wanted it to be romantic..."

He slowly walked towards the box, "But no use hiding it out now huh?"

He knelt and took the box, Petra was still standing frozen. Olou sighed, and coughed to level his voice (and to cover his embarrassment).

He slowly glanced up her, "Will...you..marry me?" He breathed out, opening the box to reveal a ring...a golden ring with a small blue diamond on the center.

"W.what?" Petra asked dumbfounded, and lost to it all.

Olou gave her an annoyed but embarrassed look. He cleared his throat, "Will...you.marry me.?." he said again stammering.

Tears suddenly flow down on her cheeks, tiny drops wetting the ground. Her tears made Olou alarmed, "W.what's wrong!?! Why are you crying!?! Did I do something wrong?!"

Petra shook her head, "N.no...I.I'm...just really happy..." Then she nodded again, and again "Ye.s" She choked out, " Yes! Yes Olou!!!" She knelt down to hug him tight.

Olou smiled, then began to cry himself.... he was so happy, he was gonna propose to her last year but Gunther beat him up, and while he was about to propose last few days he just found out Erd was gonna be next.

He never expected for this to happened....but he was still happy nevertheless.

"I love you... You shitty meddler." He whispered.

Petra choked out a giggle, before kissing him on the lips, "I love you too, you stupid."  
  
  
**(Additional info: Okay, so this is already cannon...sorry for other people who might've ship them with other ships. But basically they're already engage. They were about to be married until our favorite character hater/manga/anime director/kind of troll/ author Hajime Isayama decided to kill them two.**

**So yeah, he was just like**

**'** _**Olou and Petra were going to get married until I killed them. Have fun with that fact everyone.'** _   
__   
**Yeah. I'm having fun pulling out my hair. Seriously.**

**Is it that really fun killing characters from your own anime?)**


	5. SnowWhite And The Seven Titans (MikasaxEren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Mikasa has short dark hair and is pale as snow...Why not?

  
  
"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, Who's the fairest of them all?" Queen Carla sneered, knowing already the answer.

"Queen Carla, he's a mercenary not a mirror." Her ever so loyal right hand, Keith said.

Nevertheless

"The fairest maiden ever alive is no other than you, my queen." Mike answered, on his knees, his head bowed before the majesty infront of him.

Queen Carla smiled, obviously content with the answer. She is the Queen of Kingdom Sina, the wife of the deceased King Grisha. As the queen, it was prudent for her to be on top of everything else, in skills, talents, cleverness, and of course in beauty.

Queen Carla walked towards the window, then watched down below where her whole kingdom could be seen. Where she could look down upon them, and be sure that it stays that way. Where she led them, and where they serve her...and only her.

Queen Carla glanced down, and the sight made her sighed. "Mikasa!!!"

Mikasa, the third princess of Kingdom Sina, raised her head. She could barely saw her mother when the window was _30_ meters up from the ground. "Yes!?, your highness?!" Queen Carla never wants to be called Mother, or some sort, it makes her feel old.

"You're scrubbing the stairs all wrong! Do it right!" Queen Carla then groaned, she walked back to her throne and asked for Petra, a hand maid of hers to make tea.

Flicking her fingers, Nanaba came by her side. Nanaba then began massaging her forehead. Nanaba got that soft but a little bit rough hands that could work up the knots and kinks around your body.

Carla closed her eyes in satisfaction, and then sighed in contentment when Nanaba began to massage her shoulders. That little raven haired step daughter of hers would certainly give her wrinkles in the very nearest future.

She hated the little raven haired daughter of her husband's. Even though Mikasa was her husband's favorite. The way how the ravennette reminds her of her husband's deceased concubine irritates her to no end.

Grudgingly, she opened her eyes. "Mike" At the call of his name, the tall Blonde shifted his gaze towards her. "Yes, malady?" He asked.

"Stop staring at Nanaba, go down the town and ask Erwin about the guard reports."

Both Mike and Nanaba flushed over her words, Mike then nod his head before walking out the door.

  
_**6 years later**_  
  
  
"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, Who's the fairest of them all?" Queen Carla asked seemingly bored with everything.

Mike cringed, trying not to be perturbed to how the queen treats him like some mirror, _again_. "The fairest maiden ever alive is no other than you, My Queen."

"Hmm...I know" Queen Carla nodded very happy. It's been 6 years since she last saw the blonde mercenary. He had travel all around the land, he'd seen women in different colors and shaped yet nevertheless the answer was still her.

Meanwhile, Mikasa was now on her sixteenth birthday. She was a bit saddened by it all. How the queen forgot her birthday. Queen Carla maybe just her step mother, but she thought of her as her very own mother nevertheless.  
"I just hope one day, malady will accept and love me... like how she loved Sister Hanji, and Sasha."

She knew that her wish will never be granted. For she knew that both the first and the last princesses had been the Queen's real daughters. And she was just the lowly daughter of the dead king's concubine.

Sighing, she just continued wiping the well, taking off away the mosses growing on the corners.

  
She paused to stare at herself at the water in the well. She stared at her reflection mainly focusing on her short hair. She was still contemplating whether her decision was right or not.

Her long hair was bothering her work, having to stick on her sweaty cheeks when she brush the floor or mow the loan. And then one day it stuck on a branch, she hadn't any choice but to cut it with her knife she was using to slice hens .(She's very good in slicing things.)

She then began talking to her reflection, "Hello?! How are you?!" She felt it funny that the water move. And so, she wondered what moves it would do to every pitch.

_Lalala_

_Lalala_

_Lalala_

The pitch increased higher to every note she sings. In the middle of her play singing birds in all region began to fly towards her, and rabbits, deers, even turtles seemed like magnetized by her beautiful voice.

She closed her eyes and then continued doing her _lala_ _la_.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall of Sina, was a prince in...he's not wearing any armor...though he do have a sword, two swords infact.

"Come on horse, don't slack off" Eren, prince of the neighbouring kingdom of Wall Maria, nudge his 'horse'.

The 'horse' punched his arm, "Shut up you dickhead! What horse are you talking about!?!"

"Come on, you two! Stop fighting! It's because of you two we got lost!" Connie ward off the two, "Arrghhh... all I just wanted was to see Sasha, but instead I'm stuck with these two idiots." Prince Connie grumbled.

Both two princes glared at each other before hissing then looking away. The three princes walk and walk until after half an hour, Prince Jean heard a song.

"Hey! I think I heard something!" He said delighted to leave this area immediately.

Prince Eren raised his eyebrow at him, "Huh!? What are you talking about? Here I have an apple for you, horse face" And in his hand laid a red apple.

Prince Jean slammed his hands away, "I'm not hallucinating! I do hear a voice!!!"

The three prince pause for a moment to hear the voice, Prince Eren's ear perked up, "Wow! For once your right!"

Prince Jean nodded, flipping his hair in arrogance, "Of course I-wait what!?!"

Prince Connie pulled away Jean who was about to beat up Eren, "Come on, let's follow that voice."

After minutes of walking they came face to face with a _fifty_ meter wall. "Ahhh...." Prince Jean began, "How are we suppose to climb over that wall!!!???!!"

The trio searched around and walked following the wall, they came to an abrupt stop when they saw a small door on the wall.

"It's locked" Connie said, twisting the knob once again for good measure.

Jean sighed in dismay, "That's it we're going to die here in the forest, and it will be just anyone's guess if the wild animals kill us or the humans find us...or what was once us."  
Jean turned his head, "Were doo- oi! What are you doing!?! You trying to suicide!?!"

Eren was climbing the wall upfront the door, which was only 5 meters, (which is still pretty high)

"We..ha!ve!..ah! To!" Eren said, trying to carry and lift himself up. He glared at the two gaping prince below him, "Help me you two!"

Jean's forehead sweatdropped, he stared incredulously to Eren, "Nah...I think I like this sight of you struggling."

Connie elbowed him

"Come on...let's just do whatever it is. I don't want father to be mad at us again." And with that they helped each other out.

  
After some time, the three finally got to the other side of the wall.

"Yyeeeaaahhhh!!!!" The three princes cheered.

"Huh!?" Mikasa's head snapped up, her eyes glowing in fear as she saw three strangers in worn up noble cloths cheered loudly. She stayed frozen until a brunette caught her still.

"Ummm....Guys" Eren whispered pointing his fore finger towards the ravenette, both Jean and Connie followed his gaze.

Jean's eyes widened widely, seeing the most beautiful person he ever saw in his entire life. "A goddess" he mumbled.

"Maybe this is Mikasa, Sasha's younger half sister." Connie whispered.

"Is that so?" Eren asked, then run up to Mikasa. "Hiii!!!! We need your hel-!" He got a massive kick from the chin then a roundhouse kick on the stomach, Mikasa didn't waste time to ran away from the strangers.

"Eren!" Jean gasped, then laughed, "You got beaten up by a girl! Hahaha!!!!"

Eren kicked his knee...  
  
  
  
Mikasa ran and ran, eyes never darting to look backwards. There were strangers who just passed their wall. She needed to inform this to her mother. It might be reasonable to assume that there are more others that will come next to invade them.  
  
"Phff-!" She hit the ground, landing on her bottom.

"Princess Mikasa?" A certain deep voice called out to her. Her eyes snapped wide open, and there she saw her mother's 'mirror', the merchant, Mike Zacharius.

"Mike-san..." She mumbled, then she lunged at him clinging on his sleeve for life's sake. "There's three strangers on the garden! Just right beside the well!"

**To be continued...**


	6. Jealous Petra(LevixPetra*One sided*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to make another otp ships, but this one came right off on my mind. Sorry...

  
  
It was already dinner time. Hanji, the ever so part time soldier, and part time scientist, was still scribbling down notes on her notebook, when, a knock was heard.

Hanji smirked and leaned back on her chair, "Who is ittt ~~~???"

"Shut up, Four-eyes" Levi grumbled opening the door, but didn't come inside.

The brunette laughed, "Sorry Levi" She opened another notebook, and placed it above the other one. "What brings you here?" She asked without glancing at him.

Her question made Levi's eyebrow irked. He glanced at her up and down before scoffing, "If you keep watch on the clock, you should know that it's already dinnertime. You idiot." He crossed his arms and leaned on the door side.

"Oh, already?" Hanji glanced at the clock, and sure it was already 7'o'clock pm. "Bummer"

"Let's go" Levi urged.

Hanji scanned her notebook, then glanced at Levi, then back to the notebook."I think I'll just skip dinner, Le-"

"You skipped breakfast, you skipped lunchtime, and now dinner? You trying to kill yourself or what?" Levi cut her off, his forehead ticking. He didn't know whether to be impressed or to be mad at her for not caring about her health.

"I didn't skip breakfast! I had coffee!" Hanji reasoned.

"Coffee is a drink not a food. Use your shitty brain, you shitty four-eyes."

"Well, how about the tea Petra gave me...does that count?" Hanji tilted her head in wonder.

Levi sighed in exasperation, "Were you even listening to me?" He walked towards her and yanked her arm. "Let's go"

"Eehhh!!!??!!!" Hanji whined, then whined some more, but stood up as well. She grabbed a folder to read on as she eat. The Corporal rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

The two left Hanji's room not noticing another presence just right infront of them. Maybe it was because Hanji was busy indulging Levi all about Sawney and Bean's ongoing experiments that she didn't even notice the slightest bump of hair on her shoulder and that Levi was busy tuning her out, he also tuned out things around him.

But nevertheless they never saw Petra stood there looking as if defeated.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
"Where is Captain?" Erd asked, looking around the kitchen hall.

Olou shrugged his shoulders while dipping his vegetable with sauce, "Dunno, maybe his coming to get the stupid crazy brunette out of her dream world with her freakos."

Gunther who was watching both of them frowned, "Olou, you shouldn't talk like that to the 4th Squad Leader, you might find yourself into some trouble again."

Olou just clicked his tongue at him.

Erd gulped down his bread with water and sighed. He glanced to his right, "Petra why don't you call Heichou?"

"M.me??!" Petra stammered, cheeks flushed as she stared wide eyed to her squadmate. "Well, how about.G.Gunther-san??!?"

Gunther shook his head, "I dropped a tint of mud at him."

She looked at Olou who didn't even glanced at her back. "Heichou told me to never talk to him unless I do something about me imitating him." He smirked as if that would help his case.

Petra sighed, then nodded.

Her heart was beating fast as she walked down to her Captain's room. She went everyday to Levi's quarter that she could go there blind folded.

But when she turned to another turn, her heart broke. There laid infront of her were the two squadleaders who just recently went out from the brunette's room.

Hanji, speaking about Sawney and Bean enthusiastically, words after words breathlessly. And Levi, her long loved Captain, with a ghost smile plastered on his lips.

And what hurts the most was that,

They didn't even noticed her...

  
*********

  
Petra sighed, hands dropping on what she was doing. Her shoulders slumped down once again. She shouldn't be sighing like this, she should be working on her report based on the horse stall's cleanliness to her Captain...but.

She just can't let go of what happened earlier...or those what happened everytime those two were together.

They can't seem to notice anything else when they're together.

She sighed again.

She could still remember it, just last time... The Captain was so mad at the squad leader for being so reckless.

His emotions were always exposed whenever it had something to do with the scientist, or when the squad leader was there with him.

His usual dead look changes into a scowl, a furious look, a smirk, a disgusted look, a sneer, a growl, a cringed, even grimace or anything alike.

All just for the lucky brunette.

Petra suddenly stopped, and reached her porcelain fingers on her cheek. She didn't noticed...

She was actually crying.

  
*********  
  
  
It was all Petra could just handle, all the emotions she kept inside...she wanted to let it out and know.

Know if her love will be either reciprocated or will be gone...for good.

So she went outside, towards the two huge tent where two giant humanoids and a certain Hanji would be found.

And there, just inside Sawney's tent stood, Squad Leader Hanji. Petra inhaled a huge gulp of air and releasing it with exasperation. "Hanji Buntaichou"

Hanji didn't heard her, still busy communicating(one sidedly) with the 5 meter class infront of her.

Petra grimaced, _'Of course'_

She then moved forward until the brunette was at arm's length. She tapped her shoulder lightly.

Hanji flinched from the contact. Hanji turned around to see who was tapping her shoulder and saw Petra with a hopeful yet defeated(?) expression.

She tilted her head, "Petra?"

At the sound of her name, it was Petra's turn to flinch. "Hanji-san" She whispered, then stared right up infront to the buntaichou(which was hard considering the height difference.)

Shocked, Hanji involuntarily took a step back, "Y.yes?!??"

"What's your relationship with Captain Levi?" She knew she sounded desperate...but she was really desperate. If the two were to be really in a relationship she would give up.

But if there's a tiny weeny bit percent that is a no. She promised herself to be more on offensive and fight to win the Captain's heart.

Hanji laughed at this, she got the whole idea. "Petra..ahahaha!!! No! L.Levi!??! Ahhaaahha!!!"

Petra didn't know what to make of this, she couldn't understand what the squad leader was stating...but she was kinda mad. Here she was mounting up all her courage to ask this personal question....yet all she got was a laugh?

"H.hanji! San!! I'm serious!!!" Petra pleaded, tears nearly forming on her eyes.  
"You're always with Captain Levi... Captain Levi is always with you.... it seemed like you two don't want to be separated from each other."

Hanji stopped laughing and started to listen (for once).

Tears were already now leaking out from the ginger haired lady. "He always talk to you..."

 _'You mean scold me?'_ Hanji inwardly thought

"He always bring you food..." Petra glanced sadly at the floor beneath her.

 _'Yeah...then shoved it on my mouth.'_ Hanji slightly cringed.

"He calls you endearing names..." Petra balled her fists.

Hanji immediately took two steps back, _'He calls me Shithead! Shitty Glasses! Four eyes! And other horrible names! You call that endearing!?!'_  
  
"He plays with your hair..." Petra self-consciously glanced at her hair.

Hanji sweatdropped, _'When she mentioned playing, did she meant the yanking and the pulling?'_  
  
"He even go as far as bath you!!!" Petra hadn't realized she just raised her voice. She stole a glimpse from the woman infront of her. She expected her to be mad or sad, but Hanji just flinched...but not because of her voice but she was thinking about something.

Hanji awkwardly laughed in her head, _'He only bathes me when he can't bear the smell. And when he does bath me...he doesn't miss the chance to drown me once in a while.'_

"And the way he looks at you..." Petra mumbled

Hanji didn't know whether to be embarrassed or pained, but she knew how Levi _looked_ at her. It was **not** your typical _I-love-you-but-I'm-too-wimp-to-say-it_ look.

"I want to know what's your relationship with him, Hanji-san!" Petra pleaded once again in her desperate voice.

Hanji gulped down her throat, "W.we're friends?"

Petra shook her head, "No! That's not how friends interact with each other! There's got to be more than that!" Hanji's questionable answer didn't satisfied her.

"Well, how do friends interact with each other?" Hanji confused asked, before sweatdropping _'Should I consider where I accidentally kissed Levi? No...maybe I shouldn't...We were drunk that time...or was it just me who was drunk?'_  
  
Petra sighed, with Hanji, it was difficult to get something out of her especially if it's non science related.

There was an awkward silence, until Levi came in bursting inside the tent, with small tears in his eyes. "H.hanji" he softly whispered, voice cracking midword.

Petra's eyes widen then glanced at the brunette.

Hanji was not looking at her anymore...instead the look in her eyes were filled with sympathy, concern....and....familiarity. As if she'd done this before.

And it was all directed towards the small man infront of her. She watched just how slumped Levi was walking, unaware of her presence. Then placed his head on the brunette's shoulder which Hanji let be with no complaint.

Watched Hanji as she placed her hand on Levi's back the other one on his raven black lock.

And watched as Levi cried himself...

  
And there she knew... the two's relationship weren't as deep like lovers...

It was so much more than that, much more higher than Mike's height or the walls that surrounds to protect them.

Their trust and respect...were boundless, endless, and timeless.

And she could never surpass that...so she retreated carefully, her Captain's silent sobs still ringing on her ears.

  
The two weren't lovers..... _they were more than that...._  
  
  
 *********  
  
 **(Additional info: Everytime Levi is upset he goes to Hanji. Hanji's the only one who ever saw him cry.)**

**Okay with just that info. How can you not SHIP this two!?!**

**Anyway for the title**

**(Additional** **_theory_ ** **: During the Ilse's Notebook Ova, or to be precise 3.5 episode Ilse's Notebook Ova. Levi gripped Hanji's cape(?) Collar(?), Petra looked at them as if she's jealous...or just saddened that Levi was sad, or mad.)**


	7. Ackermans And Their Titan Crazed Brunette (EreMikaXLevihan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

"I can feel it Mikasa!" Eren clenched his fists "One day I'm going to exterminate those man-eating bastards!!!"

"Mm..." Mikasa nodded, covering her nose with the red scarf.

Dark hollows invaded Eren's face. "I swear one day! They're going down!" He pumped his fist to emphasize.

"Mm..." Mikasa nodded again.

Eren gritted his teeth, "I'm gonna make them regret for making human kind live like livestock."

"Mm..." Mikasa again, nodded. She stopped her tracks making Eren stopped as well. Mikasa turned her head sideways, "We're here..." She mumbled to Eren.

Eren nodded and watched the raven haired Ackerman open the office where Squad Leader Mike is stationed in. The two went in and formed a salute when they saw the tall blonde.

Mike sniffed the air in greeting, then smirked. The two recruits never knew the reason behind the sniffing...and the smirking, but as a certain scientist said, _'it never held significance'_ So they decided not to dwell on it.

"So, what brings you two here?" He asked

Eren straightened up, "We're here for the reports according to your findings about the new equipment sir!"

"Commander Erwin asked us to get the files for you Sir..." Mikasa added.

Mike nodded and searched the paper inside his desk. Since he was too tall, he instead knelt down on the floor. Eren could still see dark grayish blonde locks of the Squad Leader.

After a moment or two, Squad Leader Mike finally found what he has been searching for. "Sorry for waiting, I kinda put it hastily below..." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"N.no! It's nothing sir!" Eren choked out, and did another salute out of haste. He accepted the paper Mike held out for him. Mike greeted his thanks and goodbye to the two. Eren stammered a goodbye while Mikasa just nodded at him.

The two recruits walked away towards the door, but as soon as Eren was about to open the knob, the door suddenly opened...revealing Nanaba with a tray in her hand.

"Officer Nanaba!" Eren did another salute, the papers clutched on his right hand. Mikasa did the same, but said nothing nevertheless.

Nanaba nodded at the two, and entered the room, passing a hyper Eren, and a dull Mikasa.

When Eren and Mikasa finally left the room, Eren suddenly lit up. His eyes scanned the words written by the tall blonde squad leader. "Look Mikasa! It lists here all of the new equipment we can use for the next expeditions!!!" He gawk, eyes never leaving the italicized words. It was neat, but not exactly like a certain Clean freak... but most definitely not messy like Squad Leader Hanji.

Mikasa nodded

"It says here that the government just funded us enough money for a new experiment! Hanji-san is so gonna be happy about this!" Eren flipped another paper, "And look! New 3d maneuver gears! I can replace my old rusty one!"

"Mm... I'm glad for you Eren." Mikasa smiled, though it was not seen since Eren was so busy checking the paper.

"This may be a good omen for us humanity!" Eren chirped, excited eyes changing into determinated gaze. "With this, we could learn more and kill more of those bastards! I will not stop until all of them are evaporated!"

"They will not win! This will not be the extinction of humanity!!!" Eren's voice started to get stronger, "All of those mindless over sized pests are gonna die!!!" He clenched his fingers, the sides of the paper wrinkled. "I will make them pay!"

"Mm..." Mikasa nodded, though she was starting to get worried.

"They'll pay for what they did to my mother! To my friends! To everyone! To humanity!!!" Eren then started yelling about how he's gonna cut their necks wide open, or how his gonna pull out their guts or...anything to get them all killed.

Mikasa patted his head, "Calm down, Eren..." She whispered... but Eren was still yapping about titans.titan..Titans...TiTans...tiTAnS...TITANS...

She sighed, "Oh, Eren..."

**( Additional Info: When Levi said Eren about being Mikasa's family. Mikasa shook her head and said, "No...I..." (maybe she was gonna say like she loves him, who knows?))**

*********

**(Levi × Hanji)**

*********

"Oooh!!!!~~~~ This is it!!!!"

"Come on~~~ my favorite little apple pie!!!~~~~"

"Buntaichou!!! Don't get too close!!!"

"Woaahhh!!!! Hahaha!!! You almost got me there!!!"

"Hahaha!!!"

"You will really get yourself killed!!!"

"You really like eating my head off, right? You adorable munchkin~~~"

"Ahahaha!!! You nearly bit my arm off! Ahahaha~~~!!!"

"Please! Buntaichou!!! Keep your distance away!!!!"

Levi's forehead ticked, watching the stupid crazy brunette lounged herself to that sickening infant humanoid irked him to no end. As he was sure there was no possible way that could describe that fucking monsters 'adorable'. And it didn't help listening to her assistant fussed over her everytime either.

"Oohhh!!!~~~ Look at your teeth! They're very perfectly aligned!!! Can I touch them?"

"Buntaichou!!! You'll only get your hand eaten!!!" Moblit screamed, gripping Hanji's waist.

"What are you talking about Moblit?!" Hanji asked confused, while trying to get rid off herself from Moblit's hold. She heard a loud thud, she switched her gaze from Moblit's about-to-die-look towards the cute harmless creature infront of her. She watched the monster stop moving and opened his mouth.

Hanji's eyes never **ever** widened as much as now.

"Wwwaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!~~~~ Moblitttt!!!!! He understood me!!!!! Right!?! RIght!?! RIGHT!!!!???!!!!!!!"

Moblit let out a whimper when she started to squirm more. "Buntaichou!!!!!!!" He let out a defeated cry.

Levi sighed and straightened from leaning on the pole. He glared down on the grayish blonde. "Take your hands away from her. You shitty bastard."

Moblit then started sweating cold, he stammered, "B.but! Bu.buntai...chou.." As much as he respected(feared) the Captain, letting go off his Squad Leader would really cost her life.

Levi sighed aware of Moblit's hesitation, "I'll take care of her."

As if the burden of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders, Moblit nearly teared drop. He hesitantly let go off Hanji. Hanji not missing a beat or two, dashed towards the Titan with his opened mouth. She was more than ready to dive into it's throat.

But before she can jump in, a mysteriously metal rope wrapped around her waist and drag her towards a certain raven haired.

"Levii!?!!!" Hanji started to squirm again, "Let me go short-ass!!!! Aarrghhh!!!" She complained, trashing here and there.

But Levi was tuning her out, content on just hugging her. He didn't want watching that assistant of hers to get to hug her hard like that. He didn't complain about her squirming either. The more she squirm, the tighter he gets to hold her... it's a win win for him. After loads of squirming, Hanji momentarily got tired. Moblit had gone away the moment Levi allowed him so. And no one else but them were still inside.

She groaned, "Levi, you have to let go off me." She turned her head to watch his steel gray eyes.

Levi tightened his hold and slightly shook his head. "No, you're only going to kill yourself." He murmured, his words slightly unrecognizable because of Hanji's uniform.

Hanji rolled her eyes and stared wantonly on the titan infront of her...just a few meters away. Oh~~~ So close...yet so far~~~

"But Spartan wants to play with his mommy...right Sparty???" Hanji cooed on the raven haired titan infront of her. Levi grimaced, she called that human eating bastard 'Spartan', because of the reason that this titan is so like a warrior. He always moves around trying to eat her if he can(damn if he will). But still...Levi mentally sighed in relief. At least Hanji didn't called the monster after him. He could just remember how the scientist begged to call it 'Junior Levi' all just because the titan was ironically just a two meter titan, and that it's hair is black.

She also said that the titan looked always grumpy, and a little bit constipated. He took great ounce of offense on that.

She squealed a bit much louder when the titan groaned. "SPARTAAANNN!!!!! AHAHAHAHA!!! DARLING~~~~!!!♡♡♡♡♡" Hanji looked nearly as if she's about to go Cray-Cray watching Spartan squirmed on the metals pinning him.

She groaned once again when the Captain didn't even bother to make any motion to answer her. Why are people so bent on separating her from her true love!?! She gaze at the titan longingly. "Spartan~~~" Then again she groaned, "Levi...let go off me...arghhhnnghhrrgh....." She whined, then groaned and whined all over again.

Levi silently groaned himself as well. Long before the Corps were able to capture a titan, the stupid brunette was always bent on annoying him, and she was also hugging him to no end, picturing him like somekind of short doll she can always play with. She would rub her cheek to his, snuggle her nose on the back of his neck, cuddle him, or even have the gall to coo on him.

But now, thanks to that goddamn bastard Armin for helping her out in strategy making, not two weeks later were they able to catch a titan...an abnormal infact. And now, she spends her time with it. And thrashed him aside as if she didn't just called him 'adorable' 'cuddly' or any sick words he can think of.

Sometimes he wished that the girl from the crystal will wake up and kill that damn titan.

Or anybody, anyone will do enough.

Just get rid of that attention-stealer bastard.

She spent her last two weeks with that bastard with several all-nighters. And shamefully, he laid there on his bed watching as time passed by, secretly waiting for her to stop on spending time with that jack-assed humanoid...and come back to his room and annoy the hellout of him, like she used to.

Two weeks of Hanji-deprived(if there was even a deprivation of that), He wasn't gonna let that bastard take his time with her now as well. So content as he maybe, he held on her tightly as he could. Feeling her warmth even through layers of cloths.

Hanji sighed, maybe she can cut off some time from her beloved titan. And spend time with her jealous midget captain. She kinda did missed him as well.

Oh well...

She smiled and turned around to hug him back, his eyes widened ever so slightly..but he didn't fought back. He stayed there with a ghost of smile plastered on his lips.

And the titan infront of them could think of nothing else, but just how tasty they could taste...if only he could move.

********

**(Additional info: Levi and Hanji spends most of their time on the screen together...especially on the Junior High. You have to watch Attack on Titan Junior High...there's tons of LeviHan moments...TONS people TONS! I'm not talking about skin tones, I'm talking about numbers.**

**And it's obvious that our(my) favorite couple loves to throwback shit jokes at each other...aren't they just so romantic together?)**

********

**OMAKE**

********

**Eren×Mikasa**

"Mikasa! Put me down!!!" Eren cried, pushing Mikasa on her chest out away. When he knew she won't budge, he started squirming. "What if Levi Heichou will see me like this!?! Mikasaa!!!"

"I won't let you go Eren" Mikasa hugged his stomach, her grip on his waist tightened. "Ever"

Eren silently whimper, scanning the room for a certain scary midget, "I just hope Levi Heichou won't see me lifted off by you."

********

**Levi×Hanji**

"Levi" Hanji began, smirking slightly at the captain who was carried bride style by her, "How many much more should I carry you?"

Levi slightly shyly looked around the hallway, "Until there's no dirt Shitty Four-eyes." And then he wrapped his arms around her neck.

The scientist sighed, "Hai, hai Captain..." She gripped Levi's waist and leg tighter, and slowly walked towards the hallway.

********

**(Addtional theory: Ackermans have a weird affection for brunettes, especially those who are titan crazy. Ackermans also have a thing for fabrics.**

**Mikasa: Eren's scarf**

**Levi: Hanji's jacket**

**If you think about it...it's more of an info than a theory.)**

**Also thank** **_drink-your-fucking-milk_ **   
**The omake totally came from her, I just wrote it here**


	8. I Kissed A Girl(HanjixPetra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HanjixPetra because of the shipwars you know?

  
_It's not the way I planned,_

_Not my...decision_

The loud boom of music, the tempo and dynamics are all crashing together forming a somewhat enticing form of music.

_I got so brave,_

_Drink in hand_

Bodies are swaying together with the beat of the drum. Sweats mingling each other, drinks splashing on the floors and on the sticky bodies. Hands splayed out in a non so discreet manner, touching places where it shouldn't touch.

_Lost my discretion_

"Waaahhh!!!! Hahahaha!!!!!" Hanji clutched her stomach trying to conceal her unconcealed laughter. The tequila she had just been drinking now digested inside her stomach, forming some weird churns in it. The glass which contained the tequila laid destroyed on the floor. Thank god she was on the bar stand when it happened not on the dance floor.

Hanji continued to laugh over the broken glass, head spinning round and round but she doesn't care. After her laughing moments, she then began to realize her boyfriend and her bestfriends were all gone. She tilted her head in confusion, "Where are ***hiccup*** t.they?"

She shrugged it out, knowing they would just find her anyway. So with dizzy, clumsy steps, she managed to enter the filled dance floor.

_Just wanna try you on_

Hanji bumped a lady, a lady, another lady, a lady, a man, another lady, a man, another la...looked like a lady anyway. She paused herself to sort out her mind, but a waiter was walking around with a cocktail in his tray, so nnghh.... she walked towards him, took it and drank it whole. She laughed harder, the alcohol seeping through her veins. Her throat seemed dry... she wondered why when she just drank a cocktail.

Entering the crows again with another sets of bumps, just made her mind go cray-cray, she began to see blurs of aurora all around her.

"Hanji...san?" A small voice called out for her, but seeing she wasn't answering, the small voice reached out to her.

Hanji tilted her head wondering who just tapped her shoulder, it took some narrowing of eyes before she could guess who it was, "Levi?"

"Petra" the woman sighed, "Hanji-san...you're drunk..."

Hanji placed her forefinger on her chin, "I am?" She wondered out loud, before bursting into howls of laughter.

Petra stared at the squad leader in pure shock, she was way more flunked than she was. "Hanji-san, I just saw heichou, and the others on the other side of the corner." Petra said, or yelled over the loud music. Hanji just shook her head.

Petra grabbed her hand but Hanji was way more accessed in strength than Petra is. "Come on~~~!!! Dance!!!" Again, she burst out in laughter.

Petra tried to yank her once again, but a lad just bump on her making her lose balance before landing her face on the brunette's chest. "I'm sorry!!! Buntaichou!!!"

Hanji raised her eyebrow, confused to why Petra made such a big deal out of this. She laughed it off again anyway. "Your so serious!!!~~ Here have some!!!~~~" She took a cocktail from some bypassing waiter. She gave it to Petra's hand.

Petra raised her eyebrow, she didn't want to have another drink. She just drank two shots now, and this cocktail seemed pretty strong...unlike the Captain she doesn't have a long temperance with alcohols.

Hanji stared at Petra for a few second before waving her arms around. "Wait! Wait! Wait!!! Wait here!!! Okay!?!" She asked, the ginger haired lady could just nod her head.

Hanji then began to move, or force her way out the dancing people around her. She spotted another waiter and with three cocktails, she took two before going her way towards the waiting auburn haired lady.

Luckily, by some form of miracle the drinks didn't spill over. "Here!" Hanji gave her another cocktail. Petra's eyes began to form in concern. With slow hesitant eyes, she looked up towards the brunette who just chugged off the drink.

Petra swallowed her saliva, before chugging the drink, she held out a long sigh, cheeks flushed. Then she chugged the new one, red starting to be come redder. Maybe this wasn't the best idea afterall, Petra silently regretted her choice. She felt very funny and weird...symptoms of becoming drunk.

She watched Hanji sing out the chorus of the song, "I kissed a girl!!! And I like it!!!!"

She began joining too, "The taste of her cherry chapstick!!!!"

"Whoooo!!!!" Yelled Hanji, Petra didn't know who started it first but both hers and Hanji's body began to mash each other in small form of dances. "I kissed a girllll!!!!!"

"And I like itttt!!!!!" She continued, they paused to stare each other and both joined in the music, "I hope my boyfriend don't mind it!!!!!!" They shake their heads, then began to laugh.

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

Petra's head seemed to turn around, and that she felt like she could just faint in the middle of the dance floor. But the bodies of other people kept her straight. She shook her head, now she was feeling bothered, she didn't know why or how. She took a step back....

Wrong move.

It gotten worse, She watched as how watched Hanji's chiseled body moved up and down, or simply rocking her hips. Her boyish mature feminine face drank in spotlight, or dance light...lazers... Hanji's face was masked in pure delight and twinge of red flushes. Petra thought she was incredibly hot.

She narrowed her eyes, "You look like a man...buntaichou" Hanji paused a second to look at her. "What?" Was her dumbfounded reply.

Petra bit her bottom lip, and Hanji stared at it with wanton. "So hot...." the auburn haired whispered.

No seconds later did the two began to kissed, hands on each other. Others saw, but most of them didn't bother to themselves. They were busy hooking up with other people to notice.

_I kissed a girl_

_And I like it...._

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

Hanji pinched her bottom, and Petra leaned out to gave out a cry. Petra paid her back by biting down Hanji's shoulder.

After a few(more) strings of salivas, pinches, nipping, biting, markings, touchings, gropings, and other more. They began to move out the dance floor.

**Next Morning**

"Arrghhh...." Petra rubbed her tired eyes, then covered her mouth before yawning. Her hair was disheveled, and her head was aching very much. She rubbed her head...didn't work.

She then reached out for her drawers, but the only thing she could touch was air. Her eyes sprang wide open. She looked around and knew this was **n't** her room. And instead she finds a greatly troubled brunette, who looked like someone just threw the entire world's problem to her shoulder.

"I'm...doomed... Levi's... gonna kill....me" Hanji whispered, staring at the blanket splayed to cover her naked body.

Just then did Petra's eyes widen as well.... if Hanji dies....then she's....she doesn't even know what to think about it. It seemed like she made a noise since Hanji turned her gaze towards her. Hanji gave off an awkward smile, "Morning?"

Petra worried over her life though, "What should we do? Buntaichou?"

Hanji sighed, her brains moving in gears swiftly, "Maybe if I can just go through the laboratory with out meeting him...but that seems impossible."

Petra asked, "Why?"

"He came with me last night, along with Mike, Olou, Erwin, and the others... he would be very worried why I didn't go back home with him."

The two groaned.

Hanji made an awkward laugh, "It was nice meeting you" She attempted to joke, but certainly Petra didn't appreciate the joke...or half joke...oh god she's certainly dead once Levi finds out.

Petra groaned grimly, "You too, buntaichou..."

********

"So you think... they're regretting it by now?" Mike asked staring at the two life deprived souls infront of him.

"You think?" Olou said with obvious sarcasm before his eyes darkened once again. He was mad...but it was hard to he mad when someone was very much more madder than you are. He gulped and watched Levi, who's eyes were downcast...with black auras all around him.

This guy might be his heichou and his strength might be equalled to a barricade...but he was not letting him kill Petra. He might be mad at Petra...but... he loves her more...so it's kinda hard.

Levi's head ached, he didn't know that girls could be his rivals too. He was so care free that with Hanji's masculinity, males would just ignore her. It doesn't have the same effect on girls though. As he thinks about it...girls have been flirting with her... God, his head hurts very much.

"It was such a surprise though..." Erwin said, eyes seemingly watching from afar.

Moblit, Mike, and Nanaba nodded.

It was kinda funny too. They can still remember it fresh from their minds.

_It was already midnight... three hours before they entered the newly created club... it was the military police who created this...for stress relief purposes as they speak._

_They searched the entire dance floor...the bar stand, the dance floor... but they can't seem to find the crazy brunette, and the sweet auburn haired girl. Levi was getting impatient, and Olou himself looked like he was about to cry._

_There on the wall, Moblit saw them...but he felt like he shouldn't tell the others what he just saw. And with the little captain getting irritated by each passing second...he doesn't like to add gas to the fire._

_But nevertheless, they saw it too. Both males expression looked way too priceless, he could've laugh if it weren't for the murderous aura the 'Humanity's Strongest' was giving off._

_After all who wouldn't be mad?_

_Seeing Hanji (Levi's girlfriend) to be sucking off Petra's (Olou's date) mouth. Hands groping her ass, hairs, waist, hips, anywhere where her hands could grope. Petra plastered on the walls, her legs around Hanji's waist._

_Yep...who wouldn't be mad._

Moblit sighed... He could still remember how Levi both knocked out the two on their necks. He was so mad, he could just beat up all the residence on the club. Erwin then, the sadist jerk, decided to place the two together on the bed, naked.(courtesy of Nanaba)   
He just hoped from the prank they did, that the two would regret their actions...because the Captain was certainly not happy. But who was he to fuss? He could just sit there and pray for their welfare when they get out from their head ache.

Really, he prays for their welfare...

********

**(Additional info: The two doesn't actually have any moment. They were just shipped from others because Levihan, and Rivatra shippers have been fighting over who's ship's gonna sail or gonna be cannon. Since I'm a LeviHan HARDCORE shipper, I'm gonna salute to them of course.**

***ahem*ahem***

**LEVIHAN IS GONNA BE CANNON!!! (well not if Hajime Isayama decides to be a jerk and kill one or both of them of course.)**

**BUT STILL THEY'RE GONNA BE CANNON!!! I BET MY HEART ON IT!!!(oh yeah when I said heart, I meant my fruit banana's heart.)**


	9. Finally (MoblitxNifa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because they're just so cute together💖

**[Autumn Season Festival]**

***swoosh**weeh**boosh***

The sound of fireworks snapped Nifa out of her thoughts, her hands trembling in anticipation, excitement, happiness, and...fear. The cold breeze swirl around her feet, making her toes curl up nearly frozen. It's not the only thing that made her sweat cold, the very man next to her side was also one of the reasons...the main reason to be exact.

She sighed as she fiddled with her 3DMG gear that was on her waist, feeling a bit suffocated. What should I tell him?... She questioned herself unsure what to do next. She groaned, frustrated with herself. She can't just request someone to meet her and do nothing...let alone it was her Squad Leader's assistant she's talking about.

With tons of things going through in her mind, she nearly missed his question...thank god for all the lessons he thought to her about being attentive towards her surroundings.

"Nifa...why did you call me here?" Moblit said with a hint of confusion and curiosity.

"...I.it's...because...." Nifa cursed herself for stuttering...this is not how she should deliver her confession.

Moblit tilted his head indicating her to continue.

"Moblit...san" Nifa looked upward to see Moblit's face. She then instantly regretted it, watching the air blows from his face. His hair dancing with the breeze, his eyes glimmering, illuminating some lights from the fireworks into his brown pupils.

Living in a forsaken place, in a forsaken time... People lost their hopes slowly...diminishing in every breached on the wall. That's why people treasured love in almost every way.

Love...the very word he needed the most that she is very willing to give to him...if only he would just accept it.

Moblit raised one eyebrow squinting his eyes confused by her lack of focus "Nifa...?"

But Nifa didn't heard him at all, all she could hear was the beating of her heart. Fireworks continued to erupt one after another, she should have just went with Mark as his date...because one thing lead to another...

And here she is, kissing him.

She was so embarrassed to death... She immediately let go, not caring if the man's saliva was still attached to her lips. She immediately rush out and ran away, screaming 'Gominasai!!!' along the way.

Moblit glanced at her direction confused and light headed. He wondered what the hell just happened. Wanting an answer, he decided to chase after her.

*****

Nifa ran and ran, dodging and bumping other people, cadets, and villagers. she was embarassed beyond belief. She can't believe she just did that, she was very ashamed of herself...and she wondered to herself if will she ever be able to face her superior again.

And again, she bumped with another person. The force of inertia made her fall on her back, but luckily somebody caught her before she even made contact with the dirty ground.

She look up to see the one she didn't want to see the 2nd most. "Mark-san?" She whispered.

Mark blushed bashfully seeing Nifa, and saw how her lips sparkled...too bad he didn't know the cause of it. "Nifa-chan...I...didn't know...you're.here..."

Nifa inwardly grimaced, her hands still clutching his chest, and his arms still around her waist. How can she tell him she just requested their group leader to come with her in the festival when he just invited her to come with him, which she just refused. That would really sound very bad. And to think she just kissed her seichou...

With that inside her thought again, she yelp in embarrassment and hugged the already blushing lad. Mark not knowing what to do panicked, but later on he began to wrap his right hand around her waist closer and raise his left hand to caress her light brown reddish hair. God, if it was not heaven for the young lad.

*****

Moblit stood there taken aback. His eyes twitched in confusion, Nifa he's team member just requested for him to come to her, and kissed him, and ran away...and he followed her only to see her hugging the black haired cadet?! What is she playing at? His feelings? Did she know!?! Moblit nervously panicked on the inside, but he kept his cool facade on the outside.

People glance at him and smiled, he smiled to them as well. But he could clearly see some stare at him bewildered, not because why was he here, because he was shaking and some sweat dropped on his pale face.

His eyes widen when he saw Nifa buried her face in -what he just remembered name was Mark- Mark's chest. The young lad's face couldn't get red more. He unconsciously formed a fist.

Whether she was playing him, wether she knew his feelings for her, whether she felt the need to two time...he wasn't gonna allow her play her tricks, he walk towards them. He could see Mark's face grimaced but he paid no care. He cleared his throat and he sensed Nifa stiffened.

"Nifa?" He questioned.

Nifa hesitantly turn around her head, and she cringed seeing the one she really did not want to see the most. "Y.yes?" Her gripped on Mark's clothe went tighter.

"I was wondering why you did that so I followed...I hope I didn't interfere with anything." Moblit asked, he could clearly see the -you did bother something- look from Mark. And again he paid no attention.

Mark's eyebrow raised in wonder, "What did he mean Nifa-chan?"

Nifa let go of his clothes, which saddened him, and which enlightened Moblit.  
"A.ah...!..I.it..was..!,, nothing!!!...a.ha..h.hahaha...." She frantically waved her hand around.

Moblit's lips frowned, "The kiss was nothing?" Unbeknownst it may be to others, but he blushed slightly.

"Kiss?" Mark said again, and look at Nifa who was blushing deep red. Panicking on the inside and outside Nifa ran up to Moblit and grabbed his hand and ran away again, with Moblit trailing behind her.

*****

"Gomine Moblit-san!!!" Nifa bowed her head, her eyes nearly tearing up, and she bit her lip too hard. Moblit looked at her confused, "For what?"

"I..!..I! Kissed...you! So I'm very sorry!!! It's because I really like you...but I promised it won't happen again!!!" Nifa promised, though her inner sides were breaking, tearing apart. She wanted to do that again.

Moblit moved closer and trace his thumb over her cheeks. "I want you to kiss me again"

"Huh?" It was Nifa's turn to be confused. Sighing Moblit caressed the bottom of her lip gently with his thumb. "I command you to kiss me...as your group leader..."

Still confused, Nifa made no gesture.

"Kiss me or get punished, I'll count for 3 seconds...and I want your lips intact with mine by now... 1" Moblit threatened with his oh so husky voice.

Slowly, Nifa leaned up to him, but stopped midway, "Why?" She really wanted to know why.

"Because I want to and command you so...2" Moblit counted again

Left with no choice, Nifa willingly closed the gap between their lips. With half-lid eyes she stared at the man infront of her. She was surprised to see his eyes half-lid as well. The two of them watched each others eyes as their mouth attached each other passionately.

Nifa wrapped her arms in Moblit's neck, while Moblit placed one hand on her red hair, and the other tightly grasping her waist. Fireworks continued to explode, it's sparkles dazzling down the desert, shining down upon the two.

A minute or two, or three, or four, or five, or six, or...damnit,

Ten minutes have passed and the two let go of each others lips. Nifa, still dazed, watched in admiration towards her senior. She looked down, her cheeks tainted with red specks. Her arms still wrapped in him, and his hands never letting go of her hair and waist.

Moblit's eyes looked at her face, trying to look at her hazel eyes, but unfortunately were covered with her bangs. Softly sweeping them off to her right, he leaned in once again and captured her lips over and over again.

******

It was already midnight, children were already shooed off from their parents to bed and the only ones that were left were teens near their age.

"Hey Nifa" Moblit suddenly called out. Nifa looked to her right, and gaze up...after all Moblit was taller than her for 5 inch.

"Hai, Moblit-san?" Nifa asked confused.

Moblit let out a ghostly smirk, which definitely did not go unnoticed by Nifa.   
Moblit turned his head and faced her, showing his arrogant smirk. Levi Ackerman is not the only one who knows how to smirk.

"Now I think about it...when you kissed me...the time was already up"

"Eeeehhhhhh!!!!!???!!!!"

"It's punishment time...."

Squad Leader Hanji never found Moblit the next morning...until mid afternoon.


	10. Say Something She's Giving Up on You (EreMika)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love this ship

"Eren, Mikasa is going out with him again... are you sure you're not regretting it yet?"

Eren slumped his pencil on the table "Armin, I told you! No!" He glared at the paper infront of him. "She can date that Horse face how many times she wants!" and he can't careless about it.

Armin sighed, "It's been their fifth date now Eren..." He put his book down and leaned on the chair. "And I heard there is going to be next."

Eren clenched his already clenched fists. He doesn't care about Mikasa's love life, he doesn't like her like that...he just thought of her as a sibling. Who cares if she dates that horse of a face? Not him...not him.

"Mika!" Great...it's him. Eren sneered some incoherent words he learned from a certain raven haired professor.

There was a knock on the door. Armin turned his gaze on the brunette just beside him. He watched him gripped on the pencil tightly. He cringed himself when the pencil began to crack. "E.eren..."

Eren's hand slammed down on the desk, "I'm fine! I don't care!" Why does everyone seems to think that he cares for his adopted sister!?! He's fine, nothing's wrong, 10 years being with her...and he did not feel anything beside sibling love.

"I'm coming" Came a lovely voice. Raven black, soft hair flown on their sight. Both teen males watched Mikasa walked down the stairs. Her light pink dress just stopping knee high. Her doll shoes clanked in every step. And in her neck was a green scarf...

Yes that right, just sibling love...nothing much greater than that. He doesn't care if she's wearing that green scarf Horse face gave her, afterall the red scarf he gave her last ten years was already old and it had seen better years. And certainly his stomach did not churn in a sickening way when he saw Mikasa's eyes lit up when she opened the door to see the Jack Ass.

Nor did his heart break when she kissed his cheek. He didn't feel anything...nothing...

"Eren" Armin mumbled, worried over his bestfriend who was still watching the ravenette. He stared at the halved pencil, he bit his lip "She still loves you... you can still get he-"

"I don't care Armin..." Eren interrupted him, his eyes downcast, "I don't care..."

Armin didn't answer him back, just continued to watch his friend suffer. He wanted to help Eren, but how can he when his friend was much of a stubborn not to accept his help? But...he clenched his fist, if there could be something he can do...just to make it right...just something he can help to. He didn't want his closest friends to suffer.

Jean maybe his friend but...he knows deep in his heart. If there could be anyone who can make Mikasa truly happy, it's no one other than the lad beside him. If only Eren would realize how important Mikasa is to him...then maybe.

"Eren, Armin" Mikasa's voice ringed his ears. Armin instinctively watched Eren, and right there was his proof...Eren's eyes looked like as if Mikasa's the only girl in the world. Mikasa nodded to both of them. "I'll be going now, I'm coming home late, but maybe not later than midnight. Tell that to Carla-san and Grisha-san for me please." She was about to head towards Jean when Eren suddenly stood up.

"Maybe not later than midnight?! What are you talking about?!" The chair slammed down beside him. He doesn't care if she's dating horse face, he doesn't care if she's dressing up for that horse face, he doesn't care if she's wearing the scarf that horse face gave her. But that doesn't mean he can just let that horse face keeps her around late.

"Eren," Mikasa began "We're just going to see a movie...and-"

"Then why do you have to go home so late then!?! We have a long summative test on math and science tomorrow morning! You have to study for it." A month ago, it would be really funny hearing Eren say that to Mikasa. But as Mikasa spends her days with Jean out, she barely has time for Eren anymore. Not that he cares though, after all he did wished her to stop meddling with his life.

Jean already took Mikasa's days, but he will also take her nights too?! The bastard even had the guts to scoff at him. "That's the reason idiot, me and Mikasa will have a study session. She will teach me math." Eren's eyes widen, Mikasa always teaches him math, every test, every exam, every summative.

Nevertheless, he will still say he doesn't care.

********

"Eren" Armin reached out to Eren, but before he can even touch Eren's arm, Eren already swatted his hands away. No, he doesn't need to be pitied now. He doesn't need Armin's sympathy. He doesn't need anyone's empathy...

"I know I messed up! I already know it okay!?!" He didn't know what to do, his heart it hurts so much. It feels so damn cheesy....but it hurts, really hurts. He messed up, and he can't change the past now. Mikasa...she's...she's...she's...not..

He placed his hands on his forehead, his head...it feels like burning. And his eyes...it feels wet. Why?

Armin frowned towards his friend's behaviour, one year had passed already. And now... Mikasa just told them that she and Jean are official now. They didn't know when Jean asked her, but that's not the problem. The problem, is that Mikasa now is Jean's girlfriend. And that being the reason is why his closest pal is broken.

How he wish he could be of help.

No...he can still help. Maybe.maybe..maybe there's still a chance. But only if, he looked at the broken hearted lad...if only Eren would accept his help. "Eren" he said with his utmost determination. One year did Eren looked depressed, one year did Eren began to have insomnia, One year did Eren began to have his anger issues back. One year did Eren lose himself.

One year of depression... and it will continue to do so....but not if he can help it.

Eren didn't answer him, nor did he made any motion to face him. But the slightest nod he gave Armin did the indication that he was listening to him. And so with that, Armin gathered up his breath, "You can still fix it."

Eren's head turned up, "What are you talking about!? She.she's with that bastard now...I..I..can't bring her back"

Armin shook his head, "You still can, she loves you. Don't underestimate her love for you Eren!"

Eren stared at the blonde for minutes, half considering his words. Then he remembered, "It's been one year... that's a long-"

"It's Mikasa we're talking about!" Armin persuaded. "To the rest of my life, till the end of my last breath. I'll help you out of your sadness. And to gain your happiness you need Mikasa! Don't lie to me Eren!"

Eren was taken aback to Armin's determination. "Armin..you"

Armin heaved a long breath, "I don't want to see you suffer. I'm your best friend...so I'll help you."

Eren smiled, "Thanks Armin" He stood up, "You're right...I've been too blind and dense for my own good. I've always lost everything." His mother died from an attack, and his father had been missing eversince. "I only have you two left... I'm not losing her."

Armin nodded, "Hm!"

********

"Eren...what is it? Where's Armin?"

Eren gulped, they didn't plan what he would do next. Only that Armin will lead Mikasa to a dark secluded room, and Eren's gonna confess to her. Seems cliche and scary...but he don't have any other plan anyway.

"Neh...Mikasa...tell me" Eren sighed, "D.do you really love Jean.?"

"What are you talking about Eren?" Mikasa narrowed her eyes at his silhouette, it's pretty dark, and the only light that comes through was the moonlight that shines passed through the window.

"W.who do you lo..love m..mor..more?" He could feel his hands began to sweat.

Mikasa sighed, "Eren, what is this all about?" She needed to go to Professor Hanji's laboratory to pass her thesis. But...she didn't mind the fact that it was only her and Eren... Her eyes suddenly widened, no...she can't go back there anymore...not anymore.

"Which..."Eren heaved a long breath, "is the one you love more...Jean or..me?"

Mikasa's eyes widened once again, "Eren...I'm dating Jea-"

"I know that already! Just tell me! Horse face or me!?! Tell me Mikasa!" Eren shut his eyes in frustration. He didn't need her telling him about that.

"Eren, what is it you're trying to tell me? I have yet to give Professor Hanji my thesis." She turned her back, heading towards the door.

Eren then began to panic, no...she can't leave out now. Not now...he needs to tell her how he truly feels about her. And her leaving out now is not good. He can't let her go...not her. He then stride towards her fast. He grabbed her hand, and turned her around.

"Ere!-" He did the most clichest thing to do..kissed her. Kinda awkward, it was his first kiss after all. He doesn't know about Mikasa, but he will not let Horse face to be her last's. He felt her began to squirm, but he just gripped her waist in one hand, and the other held her head tightly, leaving no space between them.

Mikasa tried to fight back, crucial word... _tried_. But the taste of his lips, and the way he held her feels like heaven. It had been years...tons of years...since she wished for this to happen. Oh how she wished for this to happen.

Eren stopped kissing her, his eyes widened watching her face as she cried silent tears. He could still feel the melancholic taste of salt. "M.mikasa..are you okay?"

"Hm" Mikasa nodded, tears still trying to stream down her face. "It's just that...I've been waiting...for that..."

Evens eyes widen, "W.what?" What did she just say?

Mikasa smiled bitterly, "You do know I've always loved you since I met you right?"

Eren smiled, "Mikasa..." And then as expected...

_He kissed her again_

********

**(Additional info: Mikasa is not Eren's adopted sister. She had never been adopted. Grisha asked her to live with them, not for her to become family.**

**She's an Ackerman.)**


	11. Pregnant (LevixHanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the talk about pregnancy got me thinking bout this

Typical Saturday, and typical activities were done. None much of rare occasions happening. Levi didn't know whether to thank Erwin or resent him for that.

"I know it will very much surprise you..." A certain voice spoke out, stopping Levi in his track. He looked at the door, it was slightly open. "I don't know if you will get mad, scared...or happy." It continued. Slowly, he changed his tracks and went over the door.

"But I know that you have the right to know" Hanji. It was his Hanji that was talking there. He wondered who she was talking to... and what did she meant by right to know?

"Sir?" Connie whispered to him, him, Eren, and Sasha followed suit the corporal, and watched him peered over the door. Interest peaking, they slowly leaned closer to the door, but a manageable distance away from their Heichou.

Levi didn't bother to answer the cadet, instead flat out ignored him. He has more problem as it is right now. He squinted his eyes, watching Hanji's left side as she spoke towards the male infront of her. And the man was no other than the commander himself.

He raised his eyebrows, what the hell was Four-eyes fiddling infront of Eyebrows. His stomach went with a little churn. He gritted his teeth watching Hanji blinked her eyes, and red tints showing on her cheeks.

"What is it Han? Tell me" Came the deep voice of Erwin. Levi's eyes shot wide, **he** was the **only** one allowed to call her that. It was **his** nickname for her. He clenched his fist.

"I.I'm..." Hanji took a huge breath, "pregnant..." She choked out. The four outside the door widened their eyes. Pregnant!?

Levi narrowed his eyes... well it was understandable why Hanji was pregnant. Afterall, they had been so hormonal these past few months. But was he ready to be a father? He wondered what their baby will look like... wondering which characteristics both physically and socially it would inherit.

Several years before the fall of Wall Maria, Levi and Hanji had already developed some kind of relationship... which at first was just supposed to be friends with benefits, until later on it brewed into something much more. And now, they held a secret relationship. They didn't want the public to fuss over them.

But...Levi suddenly felt bitter. How come Four-eyes told Erwin this before him?

He sighed, and leaned closer...

"I didn't want to bother you with this... but" Levi could see Hanji bitting her lips. "Your.. the.... _father_ "

Levi didn't even have the time to think when he felt his knuckles met fist to face with Erwin's Greek structured like face. "You bastard!!!" Erwin landed on the floor with a sickening thud, but the ravenette didn't gave him time to sort it out as another willed driven punch went planted to his other cheek.

Series of punches were given to the commander, who's face was all beat up. Erwin tried to accept the punch, but alas accepting punches from the man dubbed 'Humanities Strongest' was **not** a pleasure he was willing to have. With all his strength, Erwin managed to throw Levi away from him. But as soon as Levi landed on the chair, he immediately stood up then raised his fist to punch him again.

Hanji stood frightened over the chaos infront of her, stopping Levi when his in this state would only result her getting hurt. As much as she wants to help Erwin, the doctor strictly prescribed her to not injure herself...it may result miscarriage.

Switching her gaze from the fight towards the other three who stood fear stricken like her. She began to embark some commands to ask for help from other officers.

Eren, Sasha and Connie didn't need to ask again as they zoomed out from the office and began to call for help.

Hanji watched Levi and Erwin throw punches at each other, and wonder what matter could've made Levi to hate Erwin like this. But she didn't have time to think as Mike, and Nanaba came running towards inside the room, with Eren, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie by their trail.

All four of them, Mike behind Levi gripping his arms, Nanaba holding the other fist, while Mikasa has the other one, and Eren straining the Captain who was thrashing, and violently cussing curses towards the still calmed and collected Commander.

Hanji walked towards Erwin who was barely standing up, with his only left hand leaning on the desk. She was about to help him, but Levi went berserk, almost freeing himself from Mike's grasp, and almost punching Eren who was only saved by Mikasa's agility.

"Hanji," Mike called out to her, Hanji stared at him in confusion. "I think it would be probably best if you stay away from Erwin." His gaze pointedly towards the short midget who's strength seemed to surpass him.

Hanji was confused, but nonetheless complied so. Hesitantly, she walked over her thrashing lover. "Levi?" She began "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem!?" Levi sneered, "The fucking problem is that you've been cheating on me! You whore!" Cheating? This made Hanji more confused, as far as she knows she had been faithfully loyal to her lover. Not once did she paused to look at another man.

Hanji sighed, even though she was getting mad at him for calling her a whore. She didn't want the two of them to fight when there's a much more greater problem at hand.

"Nanaba, you can let go of his wrist." Nanaba gave her a confused look, but nodded anyway. Hanji clutched on the free hand, intertwining it, until it was perfectly locked.

"Mike, Eren, Mikasa... let go of him as well." Both Mike and Mikasa nodded, while Eren was greatly confused.

Levi's scowl was open for everyone to see, and he was contemplating whether to beat out the shit of Erwin again, or just stand there, with Hanji's hand warm wrapped around him.

Hanji looked at Mike, and made a gesture towards the door. Mike instantly got it, then went towards Erwin, helping him walk properly outside the door, and all the others with him.

Hanji leaned closer towards him to offer a hug. But it seemed that Levi was still stiff. She still hugged him. "Levi" She murmured, her face leaning on his dark raven hair. "What was that all about?"

Levi both clenched his fist and teeth, "I heard it" He scowled, "that your pregnant"

Hanji's eyes widened, he heard her? She didn't know Levi already knew... but then, her eyes went gloom...the way he said it sounds as if he resented her.

Her silence and stiffened reaction made Levi angrier, "And that the bastard Eyebrows is the fucking father!." He burst out, pushing her away from him. "Was I not enough?" He choked out, eyes wet with held tears, grimly watching the floor.

Hanji paused for a moment before chuckling. "What the fuck are you laughing for!?" Levi furiously grumbled, his frowns inching downer.

His question made Hanji only to laugh harder, she hugged him tightly then planted a huge kiss on his lips. "You got it all wrong!" Hanji laughed, then kissed him again.

"I'm pregnant...that's true..." She whispered on his ear, her hands wrapped around his shoulder, absent mindedly tracing patterns on his back which she knew greatly calmed him. His shoulder slightly droop which made her silently smile, she sighed, "and **your** the father."

"What?" Levi asked surprise, he looked up to see her with a troubled face, "but...that's what you said to Eyebrows"

Hanji chuckled at his confused look, it always made him seem more childish. "I...was practicing it with him." She shyly mumbled, her forehead sweat dropping.

"Practicing?"

"Yeah..." Hanji's eyes darted around the room, "cause you see...I was worried"

Levi stared at her in disbelief, "Worried to what!?"

"I was worried you won't accept the child..." Hanji looked down to her still small but swollen tummy, caressing it gently.

Levi's eyes widened at her remark, he would never, ever, leave Hanji and abandon their child. He loves her, and he love this baby too as well, afterall this baby is the result of their love together. He smiled and kissed her lips gently, which Hanji immediately reciprocated.

"I love you..." he whispered, his gentle voice made Hanji almost cry...damn these emotional changes..."I won't go away and leave you. Ever...don't you dare forget that." He threatened her with his serious but affectionate tone. He too went to rub his hand at their baby.

Hanji let the tears to flow down, "I love you too..." She slightly giggled as she saw Levi sniffed to somehow stop the tears that were about to fall on his eyes.

Then they kissed once again.

**Omake:**

"You okay Erwin?" Mike asked the poor Commander who was laying on the bed, face full of bandages. Although he was worried and concern for his friend, he can't help but chuckle at the idea of small Levi beating up their leader. Nanaba slapped him in the knee for that.

"Yes" Erwin grumbled, he went to reach out for another tissue to place on his bleeding nose. Eren laid it out for him. "Just remind me not to help fix Hanji's problems again."

Mike and Eren chuckled at his statement, while the girls were just watching them with a small smile on their faces.

**(Additional info: There's an awesome doujinshi where Hanji and Levi have two children, Samson and Leelu... search if you're interested...the name is 'drink-your-fucking-milk'...not mine though.)**


	12. No More (LevixHanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AOT got me thinking bout reincarnations

There was a lifetime where he ended up dead before he met her.

_'Onii-san!!!' A young lady cried as she watched her idolized so called big brother fell down from his gear as a Military Police Brigade shot him straight into his heart, which could've been her's._

There was also a lifetime where she died before even knowing his name.

_'Hanji!!!' A fear stricken blonde with very sensitive nose, yelled as he seared towards a brunette who's waist is inside a titan's mouth. His always slanted eyes grew wide as he saw blood gushed out and as her half bloodied body fell crumpled beneath the wet ground below the titan._

There's also a lifetime where both of them managed to met each other but time was short to even get to know each's names.

_'Newbie!!!' Hanji screamed reaching out a hand for the raven haired man who was falling down from the wall. She wasn't able to know him, even his name. They can't lose another member. The scouts were as small as it can get. But Levi remained his eyes closed ignoring her screams and pleads to accept her hand,...he had enough. This is better...at least this way he'll meet his two friends and his mother._

There's also life instances where he was the one instead reaching out his hand for her to grab on.

_'Fuck!!! Shitty glasses!!!!!' Levi cussed again as he run down the wall, eyes spent on the bloodied unconscious person at his right. Just 1 meter away from each other. If only his arm was a little longer maybe.., just maybe he was able to reach her before she was swallowed by the awaiting titan._

There's also a time where both of them were alive. Where they met and was able to get to know each other..even to fell inlove with one another...but...

_'I'm sorry Levi...' Levi stiffened at his kneeling position, eyes slightly wide, as cold sweat trailed down his cheeks. Hanji stared down at him with full regret and guilt in her insides. Both hearts beating fast and swift, drumming loudly, so hard they feared if could be heard around the mess hall. Hanji gripped tighter her already clenched fist, trying to keep all the tears. "I'm the commander now,... I.., have to give all of my time and sacrifice all of it for humanity...just like what Erwin did...'_

There's a lifetime where titans never existed...or where titans were already gone. There too they've love each other. But there too as well he got his heart broken once again...

_'Hanji...' Levi glanced at her crumbling position with pained eyes, and a crushed heart. She had rejected him...once again. Her hushed 'I'm sorry' 'I'm sorry' 'I'm sorry' 'I'm sorry' as she sobbed at his already soaked shirt ringed through his ears. He doesn't care though...he wasn't bother by his wet shirt, or at the now cold foods infront of them, or at the hushed whispers from the people that surrounds them, or even at the already forgotten ring that stands left alone on the tea cup._

_What bothers him though was....why? Why can't they be together? Why life must fucked them to death? Still, he listens with drumming ears as she sobbed 'It's for humanity Levi.' A sob escaped her once again, 'I need to make this cure for everyone' He failed to register the other remaining words...but he knew he registered, 'I'm the leader...a..scientist's research...I..devote...humankind....this...stops...'_

There was a life time, he remembered it well. It was where he comitted his greatest mistake.

_'Levi!...I..ah..eh...I LOVE YOU!!!' Hanji's cheeks flushed, staring down at the raven haired Levi with chocolates reached out for him. she fumbled with her lab coat and hoped her cheeks weren't as red as her shirt and jogging pants. Levi glanced at her up and down before scowling at her. 'The fuck shitty glasses?' He scowled at her and walked away. And he also remembers as well the enormous pain he received when she walked down the aisle and how she and her shitty lab assistant exchanged vows._

There's a lifetime once, where he married another woman instead. It was Petra, it was supposed to be Hanji but she rejected him because again for humanity. Sometimes he wished humanity could just scram off away.

_'It's better if you marry Petra instead Levi...' Hanji whispered as she watch the ring that is on her hand. She gritted her teeth, then crawled towards him, and gave the ring on his cold finger. She gave him one last kiss then stood up and began to dress herself. Levi stared at her as she dressed and as she walked away, her retreating form gets swallowed as she closed the door. Levi wondered to himself if it was right to ask for her proposal after their sexual encounter. He silently scolded himself, but he knew...she would always chose humanity before him and before herself._

A life time, he remembered, he was the one to gave up, he was tired. Not that he had a chance though...

_Hanji bit her lip, clutching his hands. 'Levi' She said with pleaded voice, she gripped his hands tighter. 'Don't leave me...please' tears streamed down her eyes. She gently kissed the raven hair's head. Levi closed his eyes, and smiled to himself. He knew his lung cancer wouldn't be healed, but....a death like this....no matter how sad....with her by his side...he can't help but feel very happy._

Tons of life times have passed....a lifetime where they never even met each either, where they had another lovers, where they died of sickness, where they had another priorities, where they die because of another instances...

But never...

Never....

 _Never_ did they ever end up with each other...

It seems like...they were never....

_fated to be with each other...._

........

But....

Levi widened his eyes, staring back at the form infront of him. He dropped the suitcase he's holding right now. He could also see her dropped her hands, and the papers went along as well.

It was her, it was her, it was her...

It's her...but he couldn't believe it...

It was as if time slows down or went fast...he doesn't know.

But all he could see was her and her rectangular glasses, that seemed to get closer as seconds passed by. They hugged each other, nearly bursting into tears. Maybe it's because of what happened last life time, or that it had been years, or maybe they just missed and had been longing for a day like this to happen.

But first he must know...

 _"Do you still need to make concoctions for the titan disease?"_ He asked

She shook her head

_"Do you still have to be the commander who leads the legion?"_

She shook her head again, clutching onto him more tightly.

_"Do you still have to be the priestess that leads the people for freedom?"_

She shook her head, and cried to his shoulders. Her sobs muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

 _"Do you already have a fiancee who you are forced to be engaged with?"_ He let go off her and watch her face.

She shook her head, and kissed him fully on the mouth. He returned the fervor with the same enthusiasm.

Oh how they've longed for this to happen, for them to be together.

Levi smiled as they kissed, finally...

Finally....

_Humanity really crammed off away..._


	13. Perfect Way To Die (HanjixErwin*onesided*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Where Hanji is a doctor slash scientist who just joined the Survey Corps. Erwin is the commander, Levi the captain and also Humanity's Strongest.*

It all started when the Head directors of the main hospital assigned their top best doctor. Reasons being that the Corps are the ones who need the most medical service and always have the severe cases, a doctor by their side would be efficient and also beneficial to them.

The idea may be great if not for the fact that how can he help them if he doesn't know how to use the 3d maneuver gear?

But the Head Commander of all the Commanders, Zackly, persuaded him to accept it, Commander Pixis also said his encouragement as well. No choice he accepted the offer of the hospital... he can't have them stop giving their services, their medical staff are small as it is.

Turns out the doctor wasn't a he but is a she...(the picture they gave were pretty deceiving.)

And that she is also a self proclaimed scientist, and a researcher wanna be. Erwin thought that the idea itself was crazy, why would the hospital send their best doctor to the Survey Corps? He didn't believe their reasoning, they won't get any benefits sending her or him...he's still kind of unconvinced...

But the idea is not the only thing crazy, Hanji Zoe herself is also crazy...or is the persona figure of the word crazy,... he wouldn't be surprise.

"I'm so exciteeedddd!!!! Wwwwaaaahhh!!!! Hahahahahhaha!!!" He cringed, hoping he didn't have the hospitality and responsibility to show respect and cover his ears like what Mike and Levi did. She was loud so loud, he almost wanted to thank Levi for growling, "Shut up Kuso Megane, you fucking trying to destroy our eardrums?"

She just laughed at him though, ignoring Levi's murderous glare. Erwin was surprised, and that is also a surprise because very few surprises him. No one ever laughed at Humanity's Strongest Soldier. Especially say, "Hahaha don't look so constipated shorty (he felt the air went colder like how Levi's glare was now also more deadlier), oh right! I'm Hanji Zoe, assistant head director of the Sina Hospital. Nice to meet you all."

Aside the loud voice and the manic laughing, Hanji herself was kind of...endearing...kind of...maybe. Her positive and optimistic attitude was surely needed in the Survey Corps, he only hope it won't disappear once she went outside, though he doubts it.

He clasped his fingers and leaned on it, "The next expedition will be held in the next three months. You will be assigned by a trainer to teach you how to use the 3dmg gear and use swords to slice a titan's nap-"

"So you really kill a titan by slicing off their nape!!?! Wwooaahh!!!"

He cleared his throat, "Ah yeah so-"

"That is amazing! I heard they regenerate so fast! Oh wall sina! I can't believe this is happening! I've been dreaming for so long, now this is gonna be real! I can't believe this is real!"

He can't believe this is real as well, the word endearing was starting to turn into pure irritating. He massaged his temple, he could feel that the other two officers are getting fed up as well. When he looked up he saw her cheeks were red, it could be that she was embarrassed or was just too excited.

She made a go-continue hand gesture with a huge grin in her face.

She was just too excited

He sighed, "As I said you will be trained by a trainer, but since Keith Shadis is unavailable for the moment I've called our two best-" he heard a door slammed, he and Hanji looked up to see Levi fell on his chair and Mike already outside. They heard Levi cursed at him.

He coughed, "I meant our best soldier, Levi Ackerman" He almost laughed at how huge Levi's eyes grew.

"Bullshit"

"Wwwaaahh!!! You're Levi Ackerman!?!? The Humanity's Strongest!?!? Really!!?!?" She guffaw. Then she stepped back, "Really? But you're so...short"

"And you look like shit, no not just look like, your shit" Levi retaliated.

Erwin expected Hanji to be mad or atleast be hurt, but she only laughed and said sorry and offered a hand to help Levi get up, which the latter slapped away. Well, it seemed like they won't lose their help from the hospital any time soon.

A lot of persuading, blackmailing, and a three months supply of black tea did Levi finally crack and accepted his fate as the trainer of the ever so enthusiastic doctor.

As the days passed and weeks came by, Erwin knew more of Hanji's antics. She always read, and read books about titan anatomy. She always visit the library after training, and everyday he gets to see her walk left and right in his open door. He swear the books she held went bigger and more every single day. As the commander it was his duty to check on the Survey Corps facility. And everyday he see her buried in her books, and her ever so present smile.

Sometimes she calls him to ask some(tons of) questions about what he felt and his experiences outside the walls. He looked at her shining eyes and described the freedom, the hope and the rare peaceful feeling he gets outside. But he stopped himself and included the dark, grim, and horrifying experiences as well. He can't have her seeing the outside world like some kind of fantasy or like a fairytale because it's the exact opposite...it couldn't get any more farther than that.

And three months passed and tomorrow they will face another deadly mission where 75 % or more won't be able to go back home.

"Erwin thank you" His eyes widen at her, he almost lost his clutch at his book, because he was surprised, thank you? What was she supposed to be thankful to him for?

Hanji chuckled, and it sounded so sweet to him, that he almost blush, for goodness sake, blush? Seriously? He reprimanded himself. "Without your acceptance I will never be able to be here. So thank you" she continued.

He barely stopped answering don't-thank-me-because-you'll-only-die-tomorrow to her. Because no matter how positive her training Levi reported at him, 3 months wasn't enough. 3 years wasn't even enough how much more so a mere 3 months, no there was no way she'll get to live tomorrow's expedition.

But that was not the words his heart was saying, no, he wants her to live. He wants to see more of her laughter and chuckles, because death was all he ever got, and the huge responsibility and the self-consciousness of failing it was choking him. Despite the nonchalant face and empty eyes, he was a human. A human with blood, a human with a brain and a human with a heart.

There was only a limit how a human can take... too bad his is extra large.

Even if the slight 0.003 percent she will be able to live, he knew for sure her eyes will be empty as well, just like everyone in the corps. Or it could be that the death will traumatized her and she will transfer back to the hospital where death, may still occur but, is still way more preferable than this legion.

So he just say what he think was right at the moment, "Your welcome"

.  
.  
.

Morning came and the depressing fate was sealed.

The horses are ready, the cart is filled, the swords are at hand, the goodbye and see yous are exchanged, and the people are prepared. He turned back to face his comrades and yelled his inspiring words, but he knew that wouldn't help anything, that it can't help the young cadets and her to live through it, but he can't do anything besides that. One last longing look at her and he faced the opening gate. It was now the time to put on his mask as the commander.

The mission was a failure, like any other missions were. Many died, and the most that were injured were severe, lost limbs, internal bleeding, 3 degree burns, and any other death critical injuries there were.

It almost made him want to quit and join farming instead, but that's an often occurrence too.

The thought vanished though when he saw her waving at him, yelling his name at the top of her lungs, smiling and giddy. He thought he was dreaming, because that can't be it. No, she was supposed to die because how can 3 months help someone when the people that trained for 3 years died? No there was no logical reason behind it, But... but she was alive, albeit with a broken arm, but still alive.

He pinched himself....yeah he's not dreaming

"Dear gooodd!!! The pictures and the drawings can't substitute the real thing!" She stopped to laugh for a bit, "It was so climatic, the danger, the rush and the adrenaline, especially the in it experience and the knowledge! I'm still high!" She gave another burst of laughing.

Then she stopped, "A cadet's head was bitten off infront of me though...I wasn't able to help him." She clenched her fist, "I'll be faster next time."

His eyes widen, "Aren't you despaired by what happened?"

She looked up to him, "I am, but I can't wallow in grief, I have to be strong so I could do better and be more faster and stronger. I have to be in top form so I could think clearly, so that their death will be not in vain. I was serious when I said I want to learn the titans more Erwin." She stared at her clenched fist, "I will know more about them, study them more, and maybe I could learn something that will help humanity, like some other place to kill easily, or there may be other things they like to eat...or other things. There must be another way, or a secret, I'll just have to study them more."

He knew his heart stopped a beat, or maybe it went a thousand miles faster that he couldn't hear or feel them anymore. She's a strange woman, very very strange that she's almost like a new specie.

And so he made her a squad leader and the head of the science and research department.

She leaped in joy and kissed him in the cheek with a loud smack, he almost fainted but he was the commander so he sucked it up and just feel the blessing bliss.

"This is the best thing that ever happened in my life!!!!" She happily said(yelled)

He almost said,

You're the best thing that ever happened in my life too  
  


She was also the worst thing that ever happened to his life too though, specifically her and Levi.

He should've known it already, but they were so discreet that he believed that there was nothing at them. Or maybe he just wanted to believe that. That maybe the lingering looks were just some glaring(that's how Levi looked like anyway), that maybe the slight touches were just accidents, and the faint movements and sounds in one of their rooms were just Levi cleaning or Hanji doing something regarding their research,

Nothing could've prepared him seeing her and Levi fuck in the kitchen table in the middle of the night though.

Saying his heart was broken into pieces was a huge underestimation.

It was plummeted, chopped down, beaten up, kicked, punched, twisted, choked, eaten and chewed out.

Dying was worse than what he felt, it was like he was punched in the guts. And he almost wanted to yell at Levi that he shouldn't fuck someone his friend likes or love. But he couldn't blame him, he never told Levi he has feelings for Hanji. And he never had the intention to.

"Erwin we're so sorry! But please seriously reconsider!" Hanji pleaded

He called them in the morning and told them that fidelity in the Survey corps are strictly prohibited. And now the two are begging, more like, Hanji begging and Levi is glaring at him. Her eyes are glistening in tears that he almost reconsidered reconsidering, but he was just too jealous that his mind is too clouded to know what is right or not.

"I told you I can't have you two in a relationship. Relationships distracts you during a mission, it also left you unguarded because you'll be always worried for the other one.That is why fidelity is not allowed"

"Mike and Nanaba are fucking, also Lynne and Gelgar, don't forget Moblit and Nifa, and I've walked in with a lot of cadets I forgot the fucking names are. So Erwin are you gonna suspend them too?" Levi said bluntly, eyes suspicious at him.

Erwin almost glared at him too, but he can't break down, no, not yet, he'll cry when he's alone with no one to see him. So he nonchalantly looked at him, and his voice as cold as his eyes, "Levi I didn't know that, though now I do, but the case is that they're not the Humanity's Strongest Soldier, you know how much you worth so I can't have you be distracted. What if she dies then what happens to you?"

"She won't" was Levi's immediate answer, "Trust me"

With how fast Levi answered it, it almost seemed true, but no knows what the future lays ahead. "You can't be sure Levi"

"What if this is just a fling Erwin? Like a stress relief? Everyone needs to let go off their bottled up emotions. I'm a doctor, I'm just helping him feel...better. Can't we just think of it like that?" Hanji offered

He looked at her eyes which are full of worry, he pitied her. It wasn't her fault that he was in love with her. He could only blame himself, he pushed Hanji towards Levi, even making their room just by each other. He should've known that Levi also has a heart like him, and that Hanji even with her crazy antics could easily be liked as well, he was the perfect proof of that. So it wasn't a surprise that they manage to hit it off and shared feelings.

But still, aside from his feelings, he was right as well though. Levi is the strongest soldier he ever met, if Hanji were ever to pass, (he hope which will never happen), he can't be reassured that Levi won't lost it. He leaned on his chair, "Then would you do it with the other males that would need it too?"

Levi interjected "The fuck she will"

Hanji cleared her throat, "Uhmm...yeah, Levi's right I wouldn't...but Erwin, sending me off back to the hospital is a little bit much don't you think?"

Erwin averted from her eyes, he can't be fooled to her eyes, his heart won't be able to take it. And so he faced Levi, "Don't you want her back to the hospital where she wouldn't get eaten by the titans?"

Levi's eyes widened and looked as if he's reconsidering, Hanji must've seen it too because she glared at him, "Just try accepting his order to send me back at the hospital, and I will fuck every patient I have, and trust me I'm the best sought out doctor there."

Levi looked more constipated and very torn, Erwin might've chuckled at him, if he only doesn't envied him that much.

Sighing, Hanji adjusted herself in a more comfortable position, she leaned her elbow at the armchair. "Erwin" She started, "I'm one of your best soldier, I know I've been here for only two years, but isn't that too long as well? Most lasted for just a few months. And not only that" She wiggled her forefinger, "I'm also a researcher, I research the titans, gather datas that could help humanity, and I'm also a scientist, I invent things that makes us fight the titans much easier. I made the 3dmg gear and the swords much more lighter and I developed the brilliant idea of applying the sword with vinegar and water to keep it from rusting, and applying oil to make it shine. I've done a lot of things... doesn't the idea of losing me be a lose to the legion as well?"

Erwin almost agreed right there and then, she was right losing her is like losing Mike.Even with a small training, she was very impressive, she was certainly adaptable and knew her ways in and out of the titans. She almost convinced him, again, one of the reasons why he loves her because of her stealthily intelligence "Levi is our strongest soldier Hanji" he reasoned again.

"I'm a doctor as well! I've helped healing tons of soldiers. See three in one, seriously can't you just reconsider again? Come on, for me?" She clasped her hands and tried to blink and show off her puppy dog eyes...but she has two big eyebags because of not sleeping properly that it almost looked too hilarious that it is also cute but in Hanji weird way. God, how he love her so much,

"So?" Levi impatiently asked, now glaring at him again. "If you don't agree, I'll quit"

He looked at Levi, "You will be sent to prison"

"I don't give a fuck, I'll be sent there anyway if my four eyes fuck a bastard.I'll kill who ever touches what's mine"

In the end, with no choice he agreed.

Once Hanji left the room, Levi also stood up and went to the door, but he stopped mid way. He turned around and glared at Erwin, but it wasn't his typical glare, it was much more deadlier than that, it would've scared even Erwin himself if he didn't only loathed Levi for stealing the woman he loves.

"I've seen the way you look at her Erwin" he said voice as venomous like his eyes, "Don't make me do the reason why I'm here in the first place."

Erwin wanted to make an offhand comment like it's up to Hanji, and he can't be blamed if he does manage to steal her. But he doesn't want to want to, he treats Levi more than as a friend like as his younger brother.

He wanted to lie and say he doesn't have any feelings but he knew Levi knew him than he give him credits for. So he went for the truth, "Trust me, I won't ever tell her."

He knew Levi wasn't satisfied, but he only grumbled about something he couldn't hear and went outside slamming the door in the process.

He ended up telling her though

Maybe it's because of the moment or more on the reason being he was gonna die. He knew Levi was there beside them, but Hanji was holding him close, in her lap that he wanted to let it out, the words he wasn't able to say for the last 20 years they've been fighting and living together.

"I lov..e you" he coughed, but he wanted to say it again, so he did. He wanted her to know that.

Hanji quickly shush him up, "I know, I heard you" She was crying, her tears falling on his cheeks. She tried to smile though, "It will be okay Erwin, don't give up, don't leave us."

He wanted to stay with them, to stay with her but... he looked up, he saw the blue shining sky, they were on the roof, he felt like he could fly, like he's already flying instead. The sky felt so close, the clouds were white and the birds were flying.

He smiled, dying like this is not a bad way. He looked at Levi who's eyes were downcasted, he was blaming himself Erwin knew. When Levi looked at him, Erwin smiled, "Take care of her" his throat was so dry that it hurt a lot, but he was happy it came out fine, albeit sluggish and cracked.

Levi nodded, and Erwin could now feel his heart stop beating, then his eyes went black.

He didn't mind dying, if his last glance was her.

For him

It was

_The perfect way to die_


	14. I Wanted It To Be Like A Movie (OluoxPetra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love this duo too💖   
> They act like two old married couple, who doesn't like them?😂

  


Ever since I was young, movies had made a huge impact towards my life. That's why on the age of 14, I've vowed to myself to have a life like that.

 _Daughter's_ life

 _Student's_ life

 _Social_ life

And even in

**_Romance..._ **

I've always wanted my love life to be like a movie...not like fairytales where a handsome prince charming with a white horse or a knight in a shining armor to come and sweep me off my feet...no...

I want it where a handsome **(after all who wants ugly?)** , stoic, popular, cold, rich, white skin tone, smart, strong man...all things that makes you squeal until your out of your breath.

And luckily, a certain classmate contains all those perplex genes. His name was...

Levi Ackerman...

A young raven haired who is considered as the 'Crush of Town'. His so handsome, so so handsome...

I know in common movies, the girl should not like the pretty boy until the last film, but I watched a lot of movies as well where the fangirls and the popular boys get together. So I think it's fine if I skip the 'I hate you at first sight' part.

I've always wanted Levi-heichou to notice me, and if possible like me as well. But somehow I've always end up to boys who are as dork as dorks can be.

I don't know whether to thank the gods or loathe them to the very bottom of my heart for having three-not-that-secret admirers, namely;

Gunther,

Erd

And

Bossard, Olou

Who just happened to be the three most popular dorkest dork of the entire school.

Gunther, also known as Volcano Hairdo, for having a hair that looks like a volcano, Next, Erd, he always shrugs...like really. They always shouts out their love for me... it always makes me cringe.

But the one I hated the most is Olou, aka Levi-wannabe. He seems to be clinging to me everytime.

Olou is fine, but he's too arrogant, too boastful, too loud, too reckless, too dumb, too much for me to handle.

I didn't want him, I wanted Levi-heichou. Olou's the most opposite to Levi-heichou, Olou's hair is too light while Levi-heichou's is too dark, Olou always smile while Levi-heichou seems to not know any facial expressions other than to smirk when he sees something he's proud of.  
Olou always talk when he eats while Levi-heichou silently drinks his tea... Olou always copy cat Levi-heichou's shirt...(he even copied the cravat).

They contrast each other too much...

I hated the fact that Olou always helps me, while Levi-heichou shrugs me, hated it when Olou always smiles at me while Levi-heichou frowns to my direction. Always hated the fact where Olou talks to me while Levi-heichou ignores me. Hated it when Olou greets me while every time I greet Levi-heichou he acts like he didn't heard anything.

I even began to loathe Valentine's day because Levi-heichou doesn't accept my chocolates and due to my despair I gave them to Olou with empty face, but unlike Levi-heichou he smiled so hard he bits his tongue. Olou never failed to give me a chocolate during White Christmas either...even if I knew that he doesn't have enough money to sustain himself.

That idiot always saves me when I put myself into danger for Levi-heichou.

I hate him...I hate him...I loathe him....

He's ruining my vision for a perfect movie love life...  
  
  
****  


One day I heard the rumors saying Levi-heichou is friends with Olou. I didn't believe it..No way... I then decided to ask Olou if the rumors were true, and he confirms it with a huge smile. Since that day I tried to befriend Olou for the hope of being Levi-heichou friend as well.

Months passed by, I somehow became Levi-heichou's friend. I don't know if we are really friends friends but... I think we are. Day by day I found myself become closer and closer towards Levi-heichou. But to become Levi-heichou's friend, I also need to be friends with Olou as well.

So I spent more time with Olou because recently I figured out where Olou is, is where Levi-heichou is as well. It seemed like Olou always follows Levi-heichou... but anyway, using Olou I became more closer to Levi-heichou.

That's when the problem started, as I grew closer to Levi-heichou the more distant Olou is to me. I founded it hard to accept Olou getting out of my reach. But I didn't think anything of it, I'm just happy to be by Levi-heichou's side after all...it was my dream...

Prom then was discussed, it will happen one week from now. I greatly expected Olou to ask me, after all he did told me to meet him up in the school garden. So I didn't expect Levi-heichou to be the one to come and ask me.

I said yes, but an uncomfortable feeling swell inside me. First where was Olou? And second...Why is it Levi-heichou the one to ask meee!?!!!

It took two weeks for me to know where Olou was the day Levi-heichou asked me for prom.

Rumor said it they found him crying in the huge tree in the school garden.

It didn't take a genius to put two by two.

I felt very horrible... I wanted to come to him, visit him, or anything to comfort him...but how? How can I when I'm the one who hurt him?

So I decided to do nothing... and as horrible as it is... I used the time without Olou to spend more time alone with Levi-heichou.

A year after that, Levi-heichou and I became an item. I was supposed to be happy, but seeing Olou feign a smile everytime he sees us, didn't sit well with me. I feel like I betrayed him. But there was nothing wrong with what I did....

I just used him to become closer to Levi-heichou despite knowing he likes me...

Yeah.... who am I kidding?....I'm a jerk...

And to think boys were the only ones called like that...guess I'm an exception.

Time passed by, and everytime I closed my eyes a silhouette of light brown came into my mind. I started having insomnia.

I was supposed to be happy, very happy... but why? Why can't I be happy? I studied very hard, and practiced very hard to be able to become as the the perfect leading lady. I tried to look pretty, become the valedictorian, be strong enough to scare off males, to become expert in medics.

I knew I was perfect enough to become the perfect leading lady, perfect enough for Levi-heichou...

But still...

I missed him.

I missed _Olou..._

Then another 4 years after that... Levi-heichou proposed to me... the world suddenly felt like shit... but I accepted...just to have that perfect movie love life....

For a perfect movie love life I've wanted eversince I was 14.

Now I'm twenty-three, and is to be wed the year after that.

After it was announced...I've never saw Olou since then.

I kept the dreading feeling inside me.

Another two years after that...I realized I was inlove with Olou...

It was a rainy day, and I was carrying groceries, when I nearly tripped, and he caught me... Olou caught me... just like he always did.

It was like a movie, in the middle of the rain, the girl tripped, her soulmate catches her, they look at each other eye to eye.

But it was wrong, very wrong...

They were supposed to be still teens, and the girl was not supposed to be married. The boy was not supposed to be the lady's husband's bestfriend. It was a twisted sickening plot.

I've heard the rumors that Olou was still unmarried... so to have a chat I asked him why...

He said he can't bring to marry someone other than me... I froze, but he told me not to worry since he's dating a red haired girl that was one of our friend since highschool. I knew who he meant, it was Sheeana And I knew she loved and still love Olou.

He said it may take time for him to love her, but he was willing. I heard him mumbled... _'if it can erase the pain in my heart'._

That's the time I cried, I didn't know why...but tears flow down on me like a destroyed dam.

He was startled, he then tried to comfort him...I started saying sorry...sorry for using him...sorry for all the pain he went through because of him... then I said I love you too as well....

Not only did he froze, but I was frozen by the words I said as well... Relief flooded towards me... I felt happy saying that...

But...-

He suddenly hugged me, my eyes widen.

But... this is wrong...

He said he loves me too...so I cried again, dread coming up to me...just because I've always wanted a perfect movie love life that I forgot the reason why those movies I've watched were perfect...

_It was because they chose the one they love_   


Now two years passed by, and I stand here, wearing a gown, with Olou infront of me in his black tux. Inside the altar, with a priest between us.

I smiled to him, and he smiled to me. He walked towards my direction,  
  
  
  


And take Sheeana's hands...

  
I smiled once again, I saw Levi-heichou smile slightly towards Olou's side. It still hurt a little bit. But Levi-heichou had been loving and caring, so I was able to love him...

Truly this time...

And when the two kissed, I cheered with the others...

But still... from within the depth of my heart...I still can't stop but think...

  
What if I didn't vowed myself to have a perfect movie love life?  


  
_Would have things changed?_   
  
  
**(Additional info: When Petra died, Olou had this murderous look. It was the only time he looked like that through out his screen time.)**


	15. Infidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M
> 
> Mature graphics up ahead(also rape) kindly skip to another chapter...

"Aahhh!!! Levii ~~ nngghh"

"Fuckin Foureyes!"

"AAAAAhhh!!!!! Leeevviiiii!!!! Auughh!!!"

Levi blinked away the sweat that run down his left eye, 100% attention focused on the writhing woman underneath him. He was beyond his limit but he can't stop, he forgot how many rounds they've already done this night but that's typical for the two of them, to be lost to the throes of passion that they forgot their fatigues and just went on and on and on again.

"Nnnngghhh!!!! Oh my gooooddd!!!! Leviii!!!!" Hanji screamed for what's like a thousandth time or more, and Levi wants her to keep doing it. He wants her head to keep spinning and her lungs unable to breath to how fast and hard he's going, by this rate there's an 85% she's gonna faint, it had happened a lot of times before.

He didn't replied anything and just gritted his teeth, with another five deep, numbing, harsh thrusts Hanji finally came for probably about the 3rd time. She screamed almost deafening his eardrums, he would've complained at her to shut the hell up if it wasn't his original goal in the first place. Hanji wrapped her legs around his waist so tight that Levi couldn't move anymore, so he opted on grinding their bodies instead. A minute after hard grinding he came as well bitting and sucking her nipple to cover his groan. Hanji let out a lewd whine.

Her right hand clutched on his hair tightly almost to the point of hurting while her other arm wrapped around his neck, she hugged on it so tight that Levi almost lost his air passage he endured it for a few seconds until he slapped her hands when her arm almost choked him to death.

When their orgasms finally stopped they didn't tore away from each other but instead kept moving albeit slowly this time, grinding their bodies preparing each other for another round.

She didn't fainted this time, Levi cursed himself

"Oh my ***pant*** god ***pant*** Levi" Hanji paused for a second, raising her right hand to control her raging heart. After half a minute, she drew a long contented sigh, "Sex with you is always the best. Even Erwin can't top you" She chuckled

Levi's eyes narrowed to slits, his foul mood went more fouled. Yeah, they are not in a committed relationship, they were in an open one. A fucking open relationship where she could openly whore herself to other men and could still tell it to him like as if it's nothing. It was already bad that she wasn't a virgin when they had done it the first time, but she gotta go to another men as well to satisfy that fucking itch of that slut of a body of hers.

He rolled his eyes, "I already know, shut up" He crossed his arms, and looked out in the open window. Usually he opted on having his window closed, but with Hanji he wanted it open. So those bastards out there would know whose name she's shouting the hell of, and it's his, Levi, Levi Ackerman.

But it was a useless parade of owning her, she wasn't someone to own, she made sure of that. Fucking almost every males who has balls on under their pants. Whatever he does they will always and will stay like that, forever fuck buddies, or as what she specifically said friends with benefits.

If he thought he was the only one, he thought damn wrong

"Moblit's longer than you, but your big girth is really something else Levi." Hanji hugged on his arm, he could tell she was too tired but she still forced out those words. She really can't keep her mouth shut...he turned to her direction and stared at her relieved and satiated look. He cursed again, he would do anything it takes, kill all people, kill all the titans, become a wall pastor anything, anything to make her his. To claim her as his own not only to the nights she's with him, but all the days, afternoon's, and the nights. He would do what ever it takes for him to be enough for her.

"Then be mine" he murmured, but he knew she heard it, he looked at her eyes, "Be mine and I will be yours"

Hanji let go of his arms, he felt his heart constricted, whether she knew his fallen expression she didn't say anything but instead let out a dry laugh, "Aren't you already mine?"

He held her right hand, "But you aren't mine" He could feel his eyes stinging, he didn't want to cry, not for this reason. Hanji already seen him cry, and that's because of the death and losses, but this topic, she doesn't understand him at all when it comes to this.

She let out a sigh, "I am yours Levi, you know that" she combed his hair, Levi almost wanted to lean on her warm fingers, but the tension and the fear kept him from doing so.

"Then why do you fuck around other men?" It came out too accusing, Levi almost wanted to take it back, but she heard it already. Her expression was of guilt and hurt, he wanted her to feel that, that pain, because god knows how much he had endured it all.

She grasped her hand away from his and sat up straight, he sat up as well leaning his right elbow to the mattress "I told you you can do it to other women too"

"Your the only fucking woman I want to fuck." He stressed out the word only. He gripped on the blanket, he could feel his knuckles turning white.

"You fucked with Petra" was her nonchalant reply

He glared at her, "It was only out of spite. You've fucked with Erwin, Moblit, and Goggles! You didn't even stop there! You even included my squad! MY SQUAD! Gerd and Olou!? You know Olou is dating Petra! We wanted revenge Hanji!" He pounded his heart with his forefinger when he said the words My Squad. He could see Hanji's face turned into a remorse.

"We...we..were drunk Levi" Hanji clutched her head, "I...I never wanted that to happen. It was a one time thing." Levi almost pitied her, the key word almost. She had fucked his head for too long, fucking around with other men, the others even he didn't knew the name of.

"Petra lost her unborn child because of what you two did" He replied, he wanted her to fall into depression and full guilt and regret so she won't do it again. So she won't do it with other men again, and he will have her for himself. That was all he wanted, her sole loyalty to him.

He stopped himself of wiping away the tears that fell on Hanji's cheeks. Hanji covered her mouth with her other hand, "I was sorry okay!? I apologized! I bowed and knelt infront of her, took her slap with gratitude!" She brushed away the tears in her cheeks, "Anyway you two did it as well, so it's fair" She turned away her head, not wanting to meet his eyes.

He couldn't believe what she said, "The fuck did you say again?" He wanted to punch her or kill her. Maybe then he wouldn't have to suffer all over and over again. But he knew his heart wouldn't be able to take it, and he might die due to the grief.

"Me and Olou fucked, You two fucked, it's quits, a truce." Her voice was cold as if she wasn't just crying a while ago. She swept up a loose strand of her hair back to her ears, "You two got your revenge, let's stop dwelling on the past."

He let out a chuckle but his throat was so dry he didn't know whether it came out okay or rough. But base on Hanji cringing, he knew it was the latter. "Revenge....truce...a truce huh?" He nodded his head absent mindedly, "Fucking bitch." He cursed

He felt her shuffled away, she was about to get up but he grabbed her arm tightly. He knew he was hurting her, but she deserves it.

"Where are you going?"

"Let me go Levi" Hanji tried to squirm her hand away from his hold but to no avail it only went tighter. She clenched her teeth, he knew she was starting to panic. He silently chuckled, it was better than the last one. After all he does find it funny now. Hanji the ever so idiotic moron whose always calm even in near death is now panicking. "Your hurting me"

"Where are you going?" He asked again now looking straight at her.

"Back to my room" She moved her arm again, now with the help of her other hand as well, trying to peel away his hand. "Levi! Stop this!" She glared at him, Levi felt himself smile, a frightened Hanji was always a turn on for him.

He grinned slightly,"I'm not done yet" She had a look of confusion but with his other hand he pulled away the blanket that has been covering his now full erected groin.

Hanji immediately began to panic now, "I'm tired Levi, p.please" She doesn't want him in this state, he knew because she broke up with him the last time he was like this. He promised not to repeat again, but she was really a pain in his ass.

He threw her back to the bed just like a rag doll, "Slut" he said, Hanji began to storm away but he flipped her around. He saw her braced herself from the bedding, he smirked, she knew him well too well. He gave her a deafening slap in her fucking ass and the sound echoed around the room.

"Aahhh!!!!" Her voice was muffled by the sheets, but base from the tears in her eyes he knew it hurt as hell. He gave another slap from the same cheek. Her red cheeks went redder. "Aaahhhh!!!!" Now she screamed it. She moved trying to escape from him, but he rubbed the sore cheek which had her trying to take his hand away. "Stop Levi! You promised!!!!"

He grinned menacingly, "Oh I did?" He clutched it tight, he could see Hanji being choked by the pain. Her toes were curling and uncurling fast. He almost wanted to laugh but he hadn't laughed for so long so he chuckled instead, "Sorry" he gave her a numbing slap still from the same cheek. "This look so swell right now...pity huh?" He slapped it twice more that it almost looked like it's bleeding.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" Hanji tried to cover her ass but Levi grabbed a pillow and took away it's sheet using the sheet to roughly clutch her hands and tie them together. Her ass kept squirming he stopped her by entering her from behind. She trashed again trying to get away from him and probably because of how much her behind is hurting especially now his hips is touching or more like pressing on it.

He tried to keep his moan everytime she moved her behind along with his cock. "Hanjjii" he groaned thrusting back as well. He could see her cheeks getting red, his glare intensified, no good, she was starting to enjoy it. His smirk stopped and went back to being vengeful. "Enjoying it I see.., of course, afterall what can I expect from a slut?" Hanji froze and he almost cursed outloud when her insides gripped on him.

"Dirty move from a dirty whore" he cussed, hands gripping on her ass, making sure to rubbed roughly even if it's swollen. Hanji choked out a sob. He let go his hold from the other one and gripped her hair, "Say any words or sounds and I'll slap you till you bleed out..." Her eyes widened in fear, and the tears were now falling freely.

His cock twitched involuntarily

"This wouldn't have to happen if you'll only be faithful to me. That's all I'm asking you hanji, to stay true to me. That's all, is that so hard?" He solemnly asked while pinching her nipples.

When she didn't answer he felt himself rage, He knew that she didn't answer because of his threat but a part of him was sure she doesn't answer because she will never stay loyal to him. She was still gonna open her legs to anybody who's interested to have sex with a taken woman. He slapped her with vengeance, Why wouldn't she just stay still with him!? **Slap** Why can't she stay true to him at all!?! **Slap** Fuck! **slap** That's all he wants! **slap** Why!? **Slap** Why does he has to fell in love with her!? **Slap**

"Answer me Damnit!!" **Slap**

"Levi stoppp!!!!!" Hanji squirmed, "please!!!!! Leevviii!!!" She cried again, her eyes already red with tears, she could feel her skin tearing apart. She could no longer feel pain from her skins, but instead a stinging in her insides.

"Don't you love me at all?" He asked, he hated himself. Of all the women, why her? He stopped his slaps. He asked again but much quieter this time almost like a whisper, "Anything?"

She didn't answer but continued to cry, she kept saying I'm sorry, I'm sorry. He pulled out from her behind and plunged into her crotch instead but slowly. He tried the best he could so he won't hit her rendered cheeks but she cringed once or twice.

When the they finally came, he pulled out from her and kissed her ass cheeks. They were still red but not bleeding red anymore. He went to the bathroom and took a basin of water and a towel. He came back to her still in a kneeling position...he forgot to take off the sheet.

He first dubbed her behind slowly and as careful as he could. Then her dripping cunt, he might've rubbed it more sensually and longer than what's right, then he untied her hand. She slowly sat upstraight, slightly cringing from the pain. He poured her a glass of water. She took it and swallowed it in three gulps.

"I did it again....I'm sorry" he blurted out

Hanji stayed quiet and Levi was about to pour her another glass but she shook her head no. Her silence was killing him.

"Let's break up"

Her silence was better now

He gulped, "Anything but that"

Hanji shook her head, "This is not working" She took the towel from his hand and rubbed his hand with it. "You're just hurting yourself, I can't be with you, I don't do monogamy..."

He blinked his eyes trying to stop the tears, "I'm sorry, I just exploded...it...won't happen agai...fuck!" He cursed to himself, they knew that was a lie. But he tried he tried, he really fucking tried. But hearing her moan when it's not from him. It just makes him want to kill anyone specifically the guy she's banging with.

Hanji shook her head, "I just agreed because I pitied you Levi..." she choked down a sob, "I don't feel anything towards you."

_I don't feel anything towards you_

_I don't feel anything towards you_

_I don't feel anything towards you_

_I don't feel anything tow..._

Levi let the thoughts drift, of course, he knew it already. There was nothing, nothing at all. It was only him who wanted their relationship to last, if he could still call it as a relationship that is. He was the one who confessed and got rejected by her, but like the masochistic fuck that he was, instead of moving on and maybe finding a new lover who will love him and is truly deserving of his love as well, he chose her instead.

He chose instead to beg for her reconsideration and even told her that he can accept platonic sex between them. She warned him already that she will not remain faithful to him, at first he was baffled and enraged, because what the fuck is she high on about? So she will fuck another guy while they are together? He at first hated it, loathed it, even still now he has a huge grudge about it, threatening to kill the lives of the males she tries to get in her pants.

It ended with a bad fight, of her threatening to never speak of him again, and a night of him being devastated while leaning on his room hearing her moan out Moblit's name. He didn't last long and barged in the door and caught Moblit sucking her off.

The night ended with him having a slap mark on his cheek and Moblit with fractured lungs and broken ribs and also sprained bones. He got to finish her off so it was totally worth it the warning and punishment of lower budget In tea.

Why?

Why?

Why is he willing to put up with her when there are a lot of girls who's willing to be with him and stay with him only?

Why?

Why....that, that was a great question, why? If the other guys in the legion were right about her, she was just a measly not that attractive loud woman who can't open her legs for just one guy. Her eyes were just brown, her hair just brown, her skin just tan brown, there was nothing exceptional in her features. So what got Levi interested enough to fall in love with her like she's the only woman ever created?

He himself doesn't know

All he knows is that, he would die in this earth and live in hell for this woman.

And it's problematic as well because he doesn't know why he would do all of that for her. For Fucking Shitty glasses who doesn't know how to take care of herself, who always face the titans with glee that he knew for sure with vengeance that she would also fuck the titans herself if ever they had genitals.

_I don't feel anything towards you_

It felt like his life and soul just disappeared in thin air, with a huge grieving heart he whispered.

_"I know"_

*******

**My innocence....*waves goodbye to innocence***

**Truth to be told, I actually liked this story, this was supposed to be so long that it had almost 6 thousand words but my tablet was getting slow that I divided it in half instead.**

**The second part is finished as well, I'll be updating it later on...keeps the cliff hanger feels. Hahaha...it's not really that funny for readers but it is for authors.**

**That's all bye bye**


	16. Six Shades Of Hanji  (Levix6Hanjis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight mature content

  
  
  
"Hanji, care to explain this?" Erwin laid his left hand showing five brunettes wrapped in a rope. His eyes showed nonchalance but Hanji would be a fool if she were to believe Erwin will just let her off the hook that easily.

Hanji tilted her head feigning innocence, but Erwin just gave her a hard look. The brunette sighed in surrender, "Ok, ok, ok... I didn't expected this to happen"

"Bullshit" cussed the man beside Erwin

Hanji clenched her fists, "Hey! I'm telling the truth!" She crossed her arms and huffed, "If only you didn't put tea on my beaker this probably shouldn't have happened."

Levi growled in anger, "You shitty glasses! You put your chemicals to my tea cup!"

"We didn't have a choice! Your tea cup's the only one aside the beaker there!"

"Why the hell didn't you use the beaker for goddamn sake then!?!"

"Because the beaker is for another use!"

Erwin massaged his nose bridge, he was too young for this bullshits. "Stop" he grumbled. Both either Hanji and Levi stopped their bickering and stared at him.  
"Now," he cleared his throat, "Tell me, why is there....why are there six of you?" He asked facing the scientist infront of him.

Hanji stopped glaring towards the Captain and turned her attention towards the blonde. She paused and wondered if Erwin will approve of her experiment. She had been walking into thread line convincing him for titans to experiment as it is. Well...she doesn't have much choice really, either way Erwin and the others were bound to know what her squad or specifically her are up to. "We're making a special concoction"

"What stupid fucking concoction are you making Shitty Four Eyes?"

"It's for the titans actually..." She answered him.

Levi and Erwin's eyes has this humanity-is-doomed look.

"No! No! No! Hear me out!!!" She flayed her arms around, "It's very hard to capture one titan for testing... especially considering more for different results...that's why my group created the concoction."

Levi stared at her in disbelief, "You mean, you're giving those stupid chemicals to the titans to increase their number!?!" He glared to her immensely, "We! soldiers! Are assigned to wipe them out! Not fucking increase their numbers!"

"W.well" Hanji began, seemingly lost at the moment. "These concoctions only lasts for one day... That I assure you."

"One fucking day is enough for the titans to eat all of what humanity is left." Levi grumbled, not satisfied with her reasonings. He switched his gaze to the commander "She'll drive humanity to extinction Erwin."

Erwin sighed, "I'll think about it..." Before Levi could argue he held up his hand to shush him. "But for the moment... please... try to hide them, we cannot allow the new cadets to know about this." He narrowed his eyes at the two officers infront of him, "Dismiss"  
  
  
********  
  
  
"This is bullshit..." Levi cussed watching the 'Hanji's'. His head was having trouble accepting the fact, but what he digested was that every Hanji had different personality.

One Hanji was on the corner of the room, hugging her knees muttering about something like 'I cannot do this, I cannot do this, humanity is doomed' over and over again. He wondered if kicking it would somehow fix her state of mind. They decided to call her, 'Depress Hanji'.

Another Hanji was trashing her legs while her arms were tied into a pole, cursing titans, and the Depress Hanji of being too...depress. She was also trying to kick another Hanji, who will be introduced later on. Nonetheless they called her, 'Mad Hanji'.

Another piece of shit was...the Hanji who was sitting on the floor with several papers infront of her and also another papers at her sides and back. She was reading a book, then wrote something to the paper, laid it down then wrote down. And all in all...they called her 'Smart Hanji'.

The other Hanji... was infront the 'Mad Hanji', staring at her wide eyed as if she just saw an alien. She would slowly walk over her then jumped back when 'Mad Hanji' would attempt to kick her face. After that she would laugh, saying 'You almost got me there' then she would laugh again. To Levi, it was almost too nostalgic. He calls her, 'Suicidal Hanji'.

And the most irritating of all...was this 'Hanji' at his lap. Her ass on his boner, and hands roaming around his chest, purring things like "Your so packed...I wonder why~~~" Then she would began to play with his nipples.

If only it didn't feel so good, he would have thrown her out the window by now. Luckily the 'Real Hanji' was out in her own private office, scurrying for some notebooks to write on.

Only a few minutes or so before the 'Real Hanji' comes back, so before Hanji comes back this 'Hanji' can touch him... but his gonna throw her out once Hanji get back here. Anyway, they call this Hanji, 'Sexual Hanji'. Levi closed his eyes...and hid his groan, the 'Sexual Hanji' was now kissing his neck, she better not mark him.

The 'Sexual Hanji' licked his cheek, "God... You're so.... _ahh..._ hard" She grind at him, making Levi almost cum himself out. Levi scanned the room if anyone was watching them make out... but it seems like each Hanji was busy with anything they're doing.

He did not held any attraction to Hanji, he was just a man(he reasoned with himself). He's not a virgin, but he just slept with someone once, it too was with Hanji but they were very drunk. So all in all he was kinda new to this, and that just increased his curiosity towards this kind of things. He mentally take note of himself, _Do not hang out with the shitty glasses more than necessary. The fucking witch's curiosity is viral._

But forget about that for a sec, he didn't have time when 'Sexual Hanji' was busy lip locking with him. Her hand that was not busy caressing his hair, was dangerously trailing down his stomach...all the way inside his pan-

"I'm backkk!!!!" The door slammed open, revealing a messed up Hanji, who was gripping a notebook, and some feather pen.

Levi hastily pushed off 'Sexual Hanji' by instinct. The 'Sexual Hanji' let out a yelp when her back landed on the floor. Levi silently thank whoever someone that may be up there that they were on the door side's corner, where the 'Real Hanji' could not see them.

Levi coughed a few times, trying to gain his voice. Now, he looked down, what to do with this. He saw Hanji's black jacket hanging on a table. This would do, he grabbed the jacket and closed the button, somehow hiding his raging boner. It hurts walking, and his pants feels so tight... but he would worry about that later.

"Levi~~~!!" 'Sexual Hanji' pouted, rubbing her bottom which got the most impact. Then she slowly stood up and hugged Levi. The ravenette sighed, "Hanji, do something with this" He made a gesture towards the Hanji hugging him. Hanji groaned, "Arghhh...." She folded her arms, "Sexual Hanji, stop that"

'Sexual Hanji' just rolled her eyes at her, then licked Levi's neck. Another thing about the Hanji's were that, exactly like their original...they were rock headed.

"Oh well..." Hanji shrugged, "I can't do anything." She immediately reasoned when Levi gave her an incredulous look. "Least you have someone to 'play' with" She winked at him.

He hated the fact that his boner went harder when she said that.

Levi looked away at them both, and went straight towards the door, cussing a few incoherent words. "Levi where are you going!?!" Both Hanji called out to him.

"Away from **you** " he answered, slamming the door when he finally got out.

Now, he breathed in and winced slightly. He got a boner to deal with.  
  
  
Levi closed the door of his own private quarters, then slowly walked towards the hallway with a pink flush on his cheeks. He was still a little bit high on the euphoria, cold water didn't sate him, so he just did the old common traditional way...and that is...to jack off.

When he reached back to the laboratory, he saw the five Hanji's which were slowly losing strength. They looked like they haven't taken a shit for years.

"Oh Levi! You're here! Perfect timing!" Hanji quipped very relieved to see the Captain, she was writing down notes on her notebook. "It's really amazing! They're kind of losing strength by now even if it's just the middle of the day!"

"Yeah, I could see that." Levi looked towards the Hanji's which were sprawled to the floor. Gasping air with heated cheeks. Their eyes were half lidded, and one of the Hanji were clutching tightly on the bedsheets, sweats dripping down their skin, and faces.... _oh for fuck's sake._

Levi looked away before he can saw how the sweat vanish from her collarbone to her chest. He gulped, he just jacked off damn if those made him turned on again.

"Well..." Hanji began, "I'm gonna go away for now. I'm gonna lock 'em up for now. Let's go!" She happily chirped, dragging the bothered Levi with her.

  
It was already night time, an hour before the Hanji's will disappear. Levi stood there erect, eyes slightly twitching as he watch a flustered Moblit being sexually harassed by 'Sexual Hanji'. Somehow the Hanji's managed to get back their stregth albeit very small. He was annoyed too that 'Real Hanji' just shrugged it, and said 'Keep her still with you Moblit'.

Not that he was jealous, it's just very troubling to see Hanji(even if it's not really her) flirting with her assistant.

"Come on~~~ Moblit ~~" 'Sexual Hanji' begged. He was not jealous

Her hands trailed down on his chest. Moblit slightly whimper in response. At the corner of his eyes he could see a reddish brown haired cadet biting down her handkerchief in anger. He thinks that girl is one of Hanji's subordinate too.

He looked(glared) back towards 'Sexual Hanji' and Moblit again. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw 'Sexual Hanji' kissing Moblit's neck. Moblit's face turned into crimson red.

Eyes darting daggers at their direction, he hastily grabbed Hanji's(Sexual Hanji's) chin, and slammed his lips to her. He could hear a relief sigh from Moblit, and a 'phew' from the direction where he saw the reddish brown girl.

'Sexual Hanji' didn't waste time to wrap her arms around his neck, and her legs to his waist.

They stopped for a minute to gasp down some air. He glared towards the cadets...(there were only few), then to the blushing Hanji (the real one). "I'll keep her distracted." He said. 'Real Hanji' nodded once or twice.

Then the two of them began to lip locked again. After a very hot few minutes, he heard a cough beside him. The two of them let go off each other's mouth, with a string of saliva connecting them.

"Mike...what the fuck is it?" He grumbled, he clutched Sexual Hanji's hand when it was about to touch Mike's crotch...she can only touch his and nobody else's.

"It's...* **ehem** * time"

Levi nodded, and gently push the 'Sexual Hanji', who was complaining to the loss of physical contact, away from him.

"Off you go My clones" Hanji said with a smirk pointing towards the glass tube.

One by one the girls slowly walked towards the tube, until 'Mad Hanji' stopped in her tracks and walked towards the clueless Levi. She grabbed him by the collar and kissed his lips....more like biting it, then let go off him.

"I just did that because it's maddening to how Slut Hanji can make out any guy she can and I haven't yet." With that she left and entered the tube.

Before Levi could even registered what happened he felt another lips entangling with his, "So that's what it feels like hahaha" 'Suicidal Hanji' laughed and went towards 'Mad Hanji'.

"It's foolish as to why we have to kiss this guy since in fact we gather 30,000,000 million germs with just one kiss. But oh well for the love of science." 'Smart Hanji' grabbed his cravat and kissed him and followed the other two.

His eyes widen watching the girls inside the tube looking away at each other with red tints in their cheeks. Then he heard a whimper, he looked at 'Depressed Hanji' looking unsure at him. Before he could say something though, 'Depressed Hanji' said "I don't wanna be left out, I don't want anything to happen if I don't kiss you!" And kissed Levi before running fast towards the three.

Then of course 'Sexual Hanji' fullblown frenchkissed him for seconds before winking at him and moving away, walking towards the tube, giving him flying kisses all the way.

They all watched the Hanjis' slowly fade before they disappear.

  
__________________________  
  
  
"So Levi" Levi groaned hearing Miche's teasing voice. He could already see him with his smirking eyes.

"Shut up Dog titan"

"Uhuh" He sneered at him then began to chuckle

It only got worse when Erwin, Nanaba and Hanji went to them, Erwin seemed to have an idea to what's happening and began to chuckle too.

"Hmm~ Hanji what does it feels like seeing your clones or yourself making out with Levi?" Nanaba asked, eyes smirking at the brunette's side.

Hanji paused for a while then raised an eyebrow towards Levi in a playful manner, "Can the 'Original Hanji' join too?"

And with that the four seniors began to laugh, except the ravennete Captain.

Levi crossed his arms and turned towards the Veteran Squad Leader "Shut up Shitty glasse-" He almost choke on his throat when he saw the faintest blush in Hanji's cheeks she was trying to cover with the book she has in hand.

  
Tsk... maybe tonight he could give his real answer to her...


	17. Her Part (Infidelity Part II) (LevixHanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I know'

  
  
  
_"I know"_  
  
  
Just these two words slapped Hanji in the face like how a titan would face to face. She could feel the tone of defeat on his tone, and that's what Levi never is. A quitter. But she hoped by this he would stop, he would stop destroying himself

  
_And herself_  
  
  
She can't.

  
She can't.  
  
  
She just can't  
  
  
She can't commit her self to a man. She can't commit herself to Levi. No, she can't commit to someone, _anyone..._  
  
  
But damn it, she cursed her heart, the pain on her ass was forgotten because her heart hurt more. She admit it, no matter how much she denies it, she knew without doubt...that she fell in love with Levi. That her heart belongs to him and to him only. That she can't come when it's with other guys, that she can't try to feel pleasures but instead feels down righted disgusted to herself. That every trysts with other men felt like cheating, the disgusting one where she just forced herself.  
  
  
And she had to, because she can't love Levi. No she can't.  
  
  
She had promised herself that no, she was never gonna be with anyone, and if she was ever gonna be with someone it's only gonna be mutual fucking, with no strings attached.  
  
  
She wasn't really a slut, she wasn't that sex starved, she just have one when the feel comes. And it usually just comes in twice a year or thrice, five men max. And she preferred to do it herself, with her ever trusting strap on leatherized log.

  
  
But then ever since Levi joined the corps, with his fast agility and strong muscles. Hanji can't help but wondered if how sex will be with humanities strongest. But Hanji dismissed the idea. She has more paperwork to be done, she could always ask Erwin if she needed that human touch, but Erwin is already married, so maybe she'll ask Moblit? But then when did she ever cared fucking a married Erwin?  
  
  
Anyway, she didn't actually have to think much about Levi and his muscled tones, hard abs, tight gripped hands, sturdy body, soft black hair, piercing blue eyes, and the way he takes down males as thrice as bigger than he is. No, she didn't have to...but of course who can blame her if she used him as a helpful image while she rides on her strap on during the middle of the night?  
  
  
As the years passed by and she finally got to learn more about him, she knew what a tea addict he was, how short he is actually, and don't get her started on his clean freak side. But what she knew, not that she didn't knew it by then, it was just, now, she is thoroughly convinced how strong he is.  
  
  
The night he fucked the living daylights out of her.  
  
  
It was surreal, superb, unrealistic, truly magnificent. Even if she wasn't about to walk a whole day and limped for the rest of the week, it was worth it. She felt like she could live with no sex just by how content she is and how satisfied she felt. That was how great he was, sure her body had a lot of bruises, bite marks, hickeys, and her headboard may have broke, as well as her arms, but it was her fault for seducing a sex starved for 15 years, drunk, and now horny Ackerman who is the Humanities Strongest if she may add.  
  
  
So yeah, life was good

  
it was even gooder when he came back for more a month later, then the next week, then three days, until It became a usual thing for them. Having sex almost every two other days, or everyday. They even have a quickie every now and then. Sex with other males were scarce when it came to Levi, maybe except Moblit and Erwin, they were pretty great but not just as great as the midget, well not really a midget if you consider his under...thingy.  


But...

It just went down when Levi seemed to look at her more, fuss over her more, and touch her more. When they first had sex Hanji was the one doing the exploring, she thought it was just gonna be a one time thing, so she touched him till she can memorized every hard bumps she can. But then as time passed probably years later, Levi seemed to slow down their trysts, like he was exploring her but unlike how she does it, he was...gentle. And Levi was never the gentle type he liked it rough and hard and fast, just like how she does.  
  
  
But he kept kissing her here and there, gone were the biting, there are still marks he left on her but it seemed like he enjoyed kissing her more than biting her. And hanji starts to panic, because what if...what if he started to form some feelings he shouldn't have. So she told him, more like exclaimed, that what they have is just pure fucking no loving just fucking.  
  
  
He said he understood  
  
  
But then he kept looking her with eyes she can't help but feel terrified with. He talked more when it was with her, and as much as she wants to talk, she can't enjoy it with him when he's talking about the future,

  
_their future._  
  
  
He confessed  
  
  
She had been expecting it but hearing it still shocked her. She then told him that she can't be with him and that she wants an open relationship. He was confused at first then went livid. They had a huge argument. He left the room in tears.  
  
  
Hanji would've reached out for him and hug and kiss him then tell him that she too loves him, that she too fell for him, she knew it when he gave her his small smiles as she rants about titans or when he kissed her as he rocks into her gently like she's a fragile thing that he doesn't want to break. She didn't want to be feminine and tried her best to act like a man. But she can't deny she felt special underneath his arms that gripped her like she will be gone.  
  
  
But instead... Hanji stayed still, not looking at his back not looking as the door closed, no she stayed on her spot, then when she was sure he was gone she went out side and went directly to Moblit's room. He opened it, asked her what's wrong but she just stayed nonchalant, not believing herself, but she had to. She had to break herself more than what's possible. And what's more effective than a girl whoring herself out?  
  
  
Saying nothing she walked back to her room with Moblit trailing behind her, once the door was closed she undid her clothes as if he just got what she meant he began to undress. She doesn't think she was gonna be able to have vaginal sex with him, she can't look at his face and wish it was Levi's. No she can't...  


So she asked him to blow her off instead...  
  
  
And he did, Hanji looked up her ceiling, she doesn't know what was going on around her but she felt broken so she must be doing a good job because that was what she was. A broken girl, a broken lady, and a broken woman.  
  
  
She began to force herself to be pleasured by his languid strokes, instead of feeling disgusted by herself, because she can't be disgusted. No, she should've been enjoying it the very least not feeling anything at all.

  
But she can't just stay quiet, or else Moblit will find it weird because that's not how she reacts, she during their rare sex, sounded like a woman in heat like a rabbit in heat. So she began to moan, yell if needed.  
  
  
She was about to come when the door suddenly slammed open, it looked like it was kicked open. She was shocked but her face was epic when Moblit just disappeared and then she saw Levi beating the hell out of him. She pulled her clothings back. She then tried to stop them with the help of Erwin and Mike and Nanaba, Erwin commanding the other trainees to go back to their room, and Mike and his girlfriend Nanaba stopped Levi from almost giving Moblit a black eye.  
  
  
When the two managed to get Moblit away they immediately rushed him towards the clinic with Erwin staring at the two if them contemplating whether to leave them or give them one of his long speeches regarding rules in the corps. But decided against it and left them two.  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" She broke the silence  
  
  
He stayed silent that she thought he wouldn't answer her but then he faced her, not with his usual frown but with his menacing smile, "What do you say I finish what Moblit was supposed to?"  
  
  
The rest was a dark history she didn't want to remember again...  
  
  
  
  


Once she finished clothing herself she walked towards the door, she paused when she opened the door and restrained herself from looking at him.   


  
"Goodbye Levi"  
  


He was quiet, Hanji wondered if he was gonna lash out or gonna quit this time..for good

"Why?"  
  
  
Why?  
  
  
She looked at him  
  
"Why what?"  


"Why can't you love me?"  
  
  
"I love you"  
  
  
Falter  
  
  
"Why can't it be only me?"   
  
  
"It's only you"  


"then why do you fuck around"  
  
  
"Because I can't commit"  


"Then why?"

_Why?_  
  
  
  
"Because"  


  
  
_"Bye bye papa!" A small bespectacled brown haired young girl waved from her father who worked as a successful merchant. She wanted to run towards him and his horse but her mother stopped her so._   
  
  
_"Bye bye my love come back soon" Was what her mother said_   
  
  
_Hanji who was hoisted up from her mom, cringed on her sleeves as moved them or more like followed her mother's motion. When her papa's silhouette was gone she turned to face her mother who putted her her down. "Mama when will papa come back?"_   
  
  
_Her mother shrugged, "A week or so dear, not quite sure really..." She shrugged her shoulders and took the telephone "Probably would take more longer than that"_   
  
  
_She nodded her pigtailed hair, she then sat on the couch and took a jar, what played their was a firefly. She shook the bottle and watched the fly fell on the bottle. She frowned, wasn't it supposed to glow like light lamps supposed to? She didn't know how much time passed since she stared at the box when the door suddenly talked._   
  
  
_She bit her lip, then walk slowly towards where her mother is at, just like what her father said, when the door suddenly talks she should stay silent and go to her mother or father, and if ever the rare cases that she was alone she should go towards her bed and hide._   
  
  
_It seemed like her mother was expecting the door to talk, and walked towards it giddy saying 'Coming!'_   
  
  
_Her mother then opened the door revealing a man, it had a grayish hair but it looked young, she nodded her head. Old man then._   
  
  
_"Hi old man!" She greeted and put out her hand to be polite and shake it. "Your daughter?" Asked the old man, hanji bit her lip the old man wasn't shaking her hand yet, her elbows are getting tiring. Her mom nod with hesitation, "Yeah, but still he's gone for a week or so, wanna go you know?" Hanji saw her mom wiggled her eyebrows, she thought her mother looked hilarious and funny, very funny._   
  
  
_But the old man is not shaking her hand still though..._   
  
  
_She thrust her hand to the man's stomach, the man cringed and shook her hand...finally. The two then began to chuckled and went upstairs. Hanji followed them._   
  
  
_"Hanji you stay here" Hanji wanted to object but her mother was giving her a harsh glare._   
  
  
_"I'm lonely" she said, pouting_   
  
  
_Her mother rolled her eyes, "why don't you stare in the window and watch out there and wait for your father to come back? Then tell us when he finally does? Okay?"_   
  
  
_Hanji preferred to follow them, but nodded instead, her mother can be scary when she wants to._   


_So she stayed there, by the window reading a children's book. Waiting for her father to come back_   
  
  
_Neverminding the sounds upstairs, nor the sickish feeling in her stomach that tells her something wrong is bound to happen._   
  
  
_3 days later, a knock to the door, she glanced up to the ceiling which is actually the second floor. She wondered If she should go to her together and old man, but then once she went upstairs she got a beating. She's reluctant to disturb them._   
  
  
_So she opened the door herself, and she saw her papa, "papa!" She hugged him_   
  
  
_"Hanji why did you open the door by yourself who knew it could've been a criminal!" Nevertheless her father hugged her back_   
  
  
_"Mama is busy with old man" she happily answered_   
  
  
_Her father chuckled, "Old man ay? You shouldn't call your grandfather old." Hanji frowned_   
  
  
_"But he's not grandpa"_   
  
  
_Her father went quiet and walked upstairs..._   
  
  
_Her life went into shackles since that day. Her mother and father fought and fought till the night ends. Her mother left the morning after._   
  
  
_Her father died in suicide, hanging himself, a week later_

  
_Her grandpa died due to heart attack two weeks later_  
  
  
 _She was left by her mother's side, her mother made sure to treat her life as hell. When her father died, the will was for her and left nothing to her mother. Her mother was appalled by this. She was raped by her mother's lover, her mother knew and beat her up._  
  
  
 _Days, weeks, months, years and decades passed and she didn't want life anymore_  
  
  
_She enlisted at the Survey Corps at the age of 12, cheating on her age_

  
_She wanted to die_  
  
  
 _But somehow she doesn't die_  
  
  
 _But when she was registered as the Squad leader for the research and Science she found her reason to live._  


_But no matter how many reasons it gave to her...It wasn't enough..._   
  


  
**_"I can't commit to someone if I don't even know the very meaning of it"_ **


	18. Obsess  (LevixHanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be awesome if Levi and Hanji have some 'affair deal', with Levi being too obsess over Hanji.....I think it is still though  
> 
> 
> Hope its not too much  
> 

  
  
"You killed him" Hanji's eyes widened ever so slightly. Nose wrinkling due to the unbearable dust of gun powder. Tongue tasting the disgusting metallic taste of blood that was splattered on her face and around the room.

_And is that a brain portion on the floor?_

Levi wiped off the gun barrel, "He was sucking your mouth." His eyebrows twitched recalling what he just witnessed a moment ago. He was just about to visit her quarter (or specifically her), when he heard gasping sounds. He could remember how his insides twitched into uncomfortable churns.

And there, when he slammed the door wide open, stood Hanji with a stranger.... _making out_.

And now comes history, gun powder swirling around the room, blood decorating the walls and the floor. A man laying on the floor with a hole on his forehead.

It was appropriate for Hanji to panic, but years meeting with this guy, who was currently wiping down his gun. She already knew this was bound to happen, but not like this. He always uses his knife, and throw it towards the target's chest.

His explanation being, _'less mess...._ _'_ Hanji knew its more on him being more skilled with a knife, since living in the underground it's not an easy task to get a hold of a gun.

And so, imagine the surprise Hanji felt when Levi just slammed the door open and shoot the man's head.

Hanji sighed and crossed her arms, "Levi... you have to remember.... I'm not yours." She said with her dark brown eyes boring deep on his onyx.

Levi held her glare, "I fucking _know_ "

They stared them into each other until Hanji turned away to look down at the dead man drowning in his blood. "So why?" She asked though already half-knowing the answer.

"You already know woman" he grumbled loud enough for her to hear. Oh how she wish she _didn't_. 

"Sleeping with you was a huge mistake." She mumbled, "Why do you always do this? Why do you kill them? Why Levi? You're not mine as how I am not yours" She scowled, making sure the man saw through her disdain. He merely stared at her.

"I am always willing to be yours." Levi swore

"But I'm not" Hanji quickly interjected, she felt a churn in her stomach when she caught a glimpse of downcast gloom in Levi's eyes.....only lasted for a sec though.

"You said the nights we spent together were your best nights."

"I meant the sex, just the sex" Hanji countered

"If with me is the best, why don't we just hit it off? We fucking do it every night Hanji, why can't you just let it fucking be?" Levi was at his limits, he can't believed she won't let it be. He knew she must've felt something for him, there must be something, it couldn't be just plain platonic shit sex.

"Levi...I don't want to, why can't you understand me?" At this point Hanji already wanted to beg to him. To stop, to let her be, to let go off her.

Her pleading voice made Levi almost to be sorry for the dead man....almost. Levi sighed and placed back the pistol on his gun holder. "I...can't"

Hanji groaned and rolled her eyes "You can't because you won't even try"

"Hanji, I tried, god knows how much I tried but...but" Levi closed his eyes in agony "but everytime I see you with another bastard! Hanji do you even know what you're doing to me!?"

"Levi! Stop! Stop! Just stop!" Hanji walked towards the door, "Levi, platonic sex sure, call me everytime you need one...but that's it...that's just IT." Hanji opened the door and was about to leave.

"Hanji"

Hanji stopped her tracks and tried not to release another groan. She took a deep breath and release it slowly, "What?" She didn't either to turn around to look at his forsaken look.

"I love you"

She sighed one last time and closed the door, leaving without giving an answer.  
  
  


  
*********  


"Aauughh" Hanji rubbed her neck, she scowled at the red crescent mark a certain Captain left behind. "He needs to learn self-control"

"I can hear you"

"You were supposed to" Hanji ricocheted glaring at the man who was laying on his back at the bedroom.

Levi sighed and buttoned up his polo. He decided to let the first button left open, he then glared towards the brunette, "If I do that, I may not become the _'best_ ' one there is again" Insinuating the word best.

Hanji rolled her eyes, "We wouldn't want that"

Levi walked up towards her, stopping only when their nose touched together. Hanji could clearly smell the scent of his mint soap. "You're right Hanj, **_I_** really wouldn't want **_that._** "

She had this urge to roll her eyes again, but decided against it. Instead she pecked his nose, she always had a thing for his nose bordering to fetish. She looked past his back to see the clock had already turned to 12, "I'm gonna go downstairs in the kitchen hall, I'll reserve a seat for you."

The ravenette nodded his head, the two leant towards each other and shared a kiss. What was supposed to be a short kiss turned into a full-blown make out. Hanji decided it was time to stop when Levi's hand started to fiddle with her pant's zipper.

She pushed him away gently, "Levi not now"

Levi growled, "Why not now?"

"Because we just did it few minutes ago. "  


"Why can't we do it again?" boy was he persistent

"Levi, it's lunch time, I have a training session with my squad after lunch. I don't really wanna lose the matches just because my crotch is too sore. Leave me some dignity Levi." She patted his hair, she usually do this when she can't comply with his needs(which is too much anyway). She knew it would calm him down, and she meant **two** of him. The figurative and the _literal._

Levi grumbled but nodded anyway, "I get to tie you up tonight."

Hanji nodded her head, she wasn't really against of the idea. She doesn't mind being the masochist.

"I'm gonna go now, I'll just wait for you" She knows he was gonna clean up his room and fix the bed's post again. Poor bed, she thought as she walked away.

"I'm gonna prepare the stamps" Hanji froze, she never really liked the stamps. The stamps he meant weren't ordinary stamps, they were stamps burnt in the fireplace, and he well... _stamp_ it on her skin. They hurt a lot. She had a thing with his slaps... But she wasn't really that martyr enough for those stamps.

She faced him, he had this loathing eyes in his look. "W. What did I do? "

"I didn't get to punish you last time"

Last time? Hanji raked her brain for that _last time_

Oh shit last time

Maybe she shouldn't have brought the stranger in her office.

"Yeah... The last time" she grumbled. "But you killed him" She scowled, "Isn't that enough? "

"That was his punishment, coveting a woman who was already taken. " He gave her a smile, "Yours is different"

God she wish she can kill him

"Fuck You" she cursed glaring back at his eyes

He nodded his head, "Yeah I know you already did,...and tonight"

She knew that in this kind of situation, she wouldn't be able to follow his logic and train of thoughts. Defeated and mad....and a bit afraid she continued to march towards the stairs.

She heard the faint sound of the door closing before she shivered in fear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
"He... He's fuck up"

Erwin, Mike and Nanaba raised their head in her direction.

Hanji was so scared she could feel her hands sweat in cold. She drank her hot soup, she could've sighed in pleasure due to the warmth if she wasn't just too way above her head now.   
  
"He thinks I belong to him" she continued

"Who's he? " Nanaba asked, but they all knew already the answer

Hanji growled, "Levi"

"What's wrong with Levi owning you? " Erwin raised his eyebrow

The brunette glared at him, "Because in your information you insensitive eyebrow shit head, Levi and I are not together."

"Why can't you be together Hanji? " Mike asked this time

"Because that would mean we love each other" Hanji grumbled, she wanted support but it seems like they were hanging up on her instead.

"Don't you guys love each other? "

Hanji turned to Nanaba. At first Nanaba expected Hanji to glare at her again, but she was surprised to see the pain in her eyes instead.

"No we dont"

Nanaba took a small bite of her bread. "Why can't you love him Hanji? "

Hanji rubbed her nose, "Just because I said we don't feel the same way to each other. Doesn't mean Levi **is** the one who's in love."

"I'm losing the conversation" Erwin butts in

Hanji groaned, "I love Levi"

**SPLAT! WHACK! AACK!**

"What the fuck!? Gross you guys! " Hanji took a napkin to wipe her eyeglass which is covered in soup and saliva. God knows who's saliva that is.

"Well" Nanaba scowled, "What you just said was so unexpected _Hanj._ "

Yeah, Levi doesn't love her

But

Hanji loves Levi?

Yeah right  


And Nanaba's father's name is Banana

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" Hanji raised her eyebrow

Holy shit she was serious

Erwin was about to comment, when just then did Moblit arrived and sat down in their table.

  
Nanaba leant towards Moblit and snickered, "Hey Moblit, Hanji just said she loves Levi"

Moblit nodded in confusion, "Isn't that obvious? "

"Rigghht?!?" Hanji agreed, she was getting annoyed with them acting like she wasn't capable of love.

  
The trio went quiet and tried to absorb the fact. It seems like Erwin was the first one to absorb the situation. "Hanji how can you say Levi doesn't love you? "

Hanji looked like she was contemplating on telling them or not, "I know him more than you guys combined all together"

Mike seemed to doubt that, "If you must know, we've met him earlier than you. "

Hanji shook her head, "Nope, I've met him way way way more earlier than you guys."  


Hanji looked up as if she was thinking over something, "If memory serves me right, I've met him since 24 years ago."

**24 YEARS!???!?**

"H.how!?" Moblit asked, "But you lived in wall Sina while heichou was in the underground! "

Hanji nodded, "My father is....was a doctor. He used to go around the Walls to help the people. Sickness wasn't that common in the Wall Sina. So that's why me and my father decided to go to Wall Rose and Maria since they had more patients there."

Hanji took away her glasses and wiped the dust and grease. "I remember seeing another doctor there... It might've been Eren's father, Grisha... But who knows?"

She wore the glass again after cleaning it, "After the whole disease that ruptured the townspeople...my father decided to head back in the Wall Sina....." Her cheeks began to tint in rose color, "specifically...the underground"  


Nanaba placed down her empty bowl, "What happened?"

Hanji raked a cough, "We went to the public's hospital."

"And that's where I found her" A nostalgic voice was heard behind Hanji's back. She shivered in shock.  
Hanji slowly turned around to see Levi's smirk.

"So it's tell our story day huh?

  
  
  
**********

**The next part is to be posted....sooner or later. Hopefully sooner**

**I'm very sorry for the late updates. My tablet was going cray cray and my watt pad was not able to post things online and I can't publish nor download stories.**

**I decided to uninstall the app and install it again but yeah...same result. Last month I got a new phone! Haha haha it was a gift from my dad for Christmas.**

**When I downloaded watt pad...guess what? All my previous drafts were deleted...some were incomplete. Yeah I was distraught by that fact.**

**So most of my supposed to be complete or almost complete stories will be typed again from my stock knowledge. Sad life**

**I hope you guys can wait!**

**Kudos to everyone!**


	19. Friendships Sucks As It Stucks  (LevixHanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack on Junior Highschool AU

It was a chilly windy afternoon, somewhere along about to rain or not.

'Not that shitty glasses will mind though' Levi inwardly thought looking over the bespectacled woman looking over the city view with a grin as twice as huge as the hill they're on top of. Her lips were stretched really wide that her cheeks somehow got a dimple. Yet...

Levi shook his head to erase the thoughts, no, don't focus on her, don't. Look away, and look away he did. He focused his eyes on the two tree that's blocking his view of the city Hanji apparently loves so much. Of course the Nature would hunt him as well.

'Caring Mother Nature my ass'

"Levvii!! Come here! Don't just go gawking at the trees, gawk at the city as well!" Hanji and her very loud giddy voice, broke the silence and his train of thoughts.

Levi glared at her, no, don't go to her, leave some space between you two. But this is Hanji they're talking about. She walked up to him and dragged him herself towards her spot. He laid there helplessly as he watch the wind breeze though Hanji's hair, making it flow like a sea, but her hair is brown so it's like a sea of shits,

and Levi has this weird fascination about craps.

They stayed there for a few minutes until Levi could feel the cold seeping through his skin. Maybe he should've brought a jacket along with him, like Four Eyes did.

But then he remembers, he doesn't own a jacket, except the black one Hanji left in his apartment. And he didn't want to bring it because he doesn't want her to know that he secretly has it with him.

If he can't have her heart, the very least she could give is her recently used black jacket.

When another strong cold wind flow again, Levi began to cross his arms and rub it. He was only in his school uniform, because apparently he hadn't change his clothes and Hanji already went into his house and demanded he stop what he is doing and get out the house with her for a bon fire with their circle of friends.

He didn't want to make it obvious but it seemed like Hanji knew him more than he leads on, because he felt her drape her own lab coat at his shoulders.

He wanted to get mad because it's disgusting, who knows what chemicals have laid on this cloth? It could be shit for all he knows. But, it's warm, and it smells like her, no it wasn't her typical weeks of no bathing smell but her I-bath-today-surprise!-smell.

He looked at her wide eyed, and he knew for sure his heart went cartwheel when she gave him her sweet smile that rarely happens, her no-need-to-thank-me-sweet-smile, it's so rare because Levi hardly had anything to thank her for.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't easily get cold" And he knew this because her apartment has no heater, she always spends her money on those human's-snacks-eating-huge-humans.

Levi could only nod, his throat too dry to barely even say yes to her. He's thankful, it's not cold anymore, but warm, really warm. So warm that he feels his heart and his cheeks get warm as well.

And it's unfair, fucking unfair, because he wants to move on and get a grip when it comes to her. But he can't, not when she do these kind of things and not when she knew him so well, he wonders if she knew him better than himself, and maybe she does, because it's Hanji, his smartest friend, the smartest woman, human in the world he ever met.

And it's fucking unfair that it really hurts to his core. He glared at her, but she couldn't see it, because she's already staring at the view infront of them. And maybe that's better, so she couldn't see the bitterness in his eyes, and the longing inside them. He wanted to hate her.

Hate her for what she's making him get through, hate her for making him fell for her for making him love her, for making him suffer unconsciously.

Hate her for making him hope for something that will never happen. Making him daydream like some sick high school with a crush. For making him think that maybe they stand a chance, that one day she will wake up and finds out who she was meant to be and that's...

Levi glanced away at her, no, now wasn't the time to think about crappy trivial thoughts. Not when he knew where he stands, and that's no where near her love interest. He was not the one she's looking for nor is he the one she is into for.

She's into men who's fucking thrice as old as her, who's really tall she'll have a hard time looking at him, someone who can tell what's on his mind and what's on his heart. And that's not him...

Not him...

And never will be him.

'Fuck why am I thinking about it again, move on you shit' Levi cursed at his mind, he shouldn't have thoughts like this, he doesn't have the right to.

He is her friend, her best-friend-forever-friend as she had said herself, which hurt, which fucking hurt as fuck, because fuck all things fuck, she even labeled them friends twice, and he can't erase the forever there, now could he?

So yeah, he shouldn't have these thoughts, but why is he still thinking about it? That's right, because he wasn't over her, he couldn't, how could he when they spend their time together almost everyday, how could he when she always smile those huge grins that he secretly really love? How? Internet is shit, it has lots of holes in it what does it know about moving on? It's a machine for fuck's sake. And he can't tell his friends because how can he? When his friends consist only of his crush and her boyfriend?

Boyfriend

Levi crunched his forehead, boyfriend, how can he tell her he loves her when her boyfriend is his friend as well? Bestfriend to be exact, but fuck him, does he not know the meaning of bro code?

Levi closed his eyes, nobody is to be blamed if not him, and him only. He never told Erwin about his feelings to their science whole tracked four eye friend.

And speaking of the bastard, Erwin finally arrived along with Mike, Nanaba, Nile, and Marie. Levi crossed his arms and glared at them, specifically him.

He hates him to his very core but how could he when Erwin knew Hanji before he did, he couldn't hate Erwin when he's the one himself who introduced Hanji to him. And how could he ever hate someone for introducing him to the best thing that even happened to him?

Maybe he could, after all Hanji is also the one who brought the worst in him.

"Eeerrwiinn!!!" He heard Hanji's voice yelled through the air, and jumped to Erwin, Levi felt like something pierced through his heart, and it's hard.

But he still portrayed his nonchalant look, he couldn't afford to look weak now, not when Mike is here, sniffing with his fucking nose that knows no human privacy boundary.

Erwin chuckled and hugged her back swinging her around. Levi looked away at the view fast enough not to see them kiss. He wasn't strong enough for that.

Fucking four eyes, of all people why does she have to take a great liking to their club mentor? Levi pocketed his fists that were hidden in her lab coat, If she had the guts to have a crush to their last two years mentor Sir Shadis, what's the difference if it's with Erwin?

And he spent the evening watching at his two bestfriends flirt around each other. And he could hear them loud and clear as he was sitting besides Erwin, he smiled bitterly to himself, just like how Erwin is a wall between his and Hanji's relationship.

But he didn't want to think about that so he drink himself silly with Mike who always wanted to take him up for a challenge in drinking.

It left with a sweet smiling Marie who said lets do it again sometime, a ranting Nile but smiling, a disappointed Nanaba reprimanding him as to why he accepted Mike's challenge and drunk Mike wobbling and sneering and chuckling at himself, Levi wished he was drunk as well, but three bottles of beer could only fazed him a bit. He cursed his high tolerance of alcohol, because if he was drunk the pain would've been at least less harsher of seeing Hanji and Erwin making out.

He cried himself shit less that night.

It had been 3 months 2 weeks and 6 days since that bonfire, and Levi wanted to tell himself that he moved on from Hanji, but he knew that's saying people don't shit, and his shit. Because he's not moving on, so he tried adapting instead on the feeling. He wanted to get used to it.

...but it never gets easy. But then the very least he's not crying every night anymore, but he still couldn't sleep.

The last sleep he got would've been last two days. He's relying on sleeping pills, and he pitied himself because it's from Hanji, she knew he has not been sleeping and gave him chamomile tea and a small box of sleeping pills. He cried himself again that night. But atleast he was able to sleep.

Levi shook his head, he can't think about Four Eyes and Eyebrows anymore. He still have to pass his paper on what he wants to take which is Business Ad Management, because he's gonna take up business, tea business to be exact.

He's gonna open a tea shop, or a tea cafe, because it has been his long dream ever since he first taste the cheap tea he got when he, Farlan and along with Isabel tasted it from a free taste sale.

He smiled at the thought and tried to think of his two childhood friends again, because they are so much better memories than Four eyes herself and...he stopped walking.

There he saw Erwin in his office, Erwin himself was careless leaving the door ajar. It was obvious to Levi what Erwin's doing even from afar. What? He wants to shout out to the world that he can easily fuck Hanji in the school? Levi felt himself rage. He was tired, he was sleepless, and was so fucking jealous.

He stormed towards Eyebrows office not caring if they were still in the middle of it nor if his heart is wrenching in multiple ways and all he wants to do is cry again, even if he prided himself of not crying anymore in the nights, but it's different seeing them hug, it's hard when they kiss, but it's totally heart destroying seeing them move in tango and Levi hates them, because how can they be so selfish?

He knew Hanji could read him like a book, but why can't she see his feelings for her?

He made up an excuse that they shouldn't be like that because they are a student and a teacher. And while that was a very justified reason, he knew it's more on personal. Levi was about to open(slam) the door wide when he heard it.

"Marie"

Levi halted on his tracks, his body went rigid and froze. He felt like a huge pile of cold water washed over him, very cold like it's so cold it could've been ice. Erwin was not fucking Hanji, no it was Marie.

Levi wanted to be disgusted at them, Erwin is fucking Nile's on and off girlfriend, Marie. And he's definitely cheating on Hanji because he saw them on the lunch cafeteria just earlier.

He wanted to be mad

He wanted to be furious

He wanted to shout to them

Fucking cheaters

He wanted to lash out and punch the day lights out of Erwin because Four Eyes doesn't deserve this shit. Hanji is a very nice person who is loyal to the core, so she should be treated with the same loyalty.

He fucking wanted to be mad, he tried to be mad. But he felt his lips curving upwards, a huge sigh of relief, and it felt like a huge rock of burden was lifted from his shoulders.

He looked at Erwin as he pounded Marie, instead of stopping them he took a picture instead. Then went away, almost giving his teacher a heart attack when he threw the papers at it's desk. Then he walked away towards Hanji's lab.

It was expected, she cried herself hard very hard, she was practically bawling her eyes out.

He closed the door first, he can't have Erwin hearing them, no he wouldn't allow Erwin to explain himself and make Hanji believe of some shit, because that's Erwin he can persuade you with a flick of his fingers.

No, he won't let Erwin ruin this for him. He watched as Hanji cried over and over again, saying why. He had a silent satisfaction, he wanted her to suffer, to make her suffer of all the pain she gave him. But no, he doesn't want her to cry, he wants her to smile and let out those huge grins he loves.

So he patted her shoulder, hugging her shoulders as she shivered. He wanted her to know she has his side.

He silently smiled to himself when he saw Hanji slapping Erwin on the park. He wanted her to slap at him on the school grounds so he will be expelled for student fidelity but even if she was just cheated on he knew she is too kind to do that to Erwin, he adores her for that fact.

"I guess it's kind of my fault"

Hanji bitterly chuckled, eyes strained with tears. She was in a fetal position, Levi was sitting beside her, his knees bent like hers but open with his right elbow leaning on his ankle. She had been crying for two weeks already, if she looked like a sleep deprived zombie before the break up now she looked like an outright human skeleton to Levi.

"Bullshit" was his immediate response, because what Four eyes just said is bullshit. He shook his head, "No let me rephrase that, what you just said is so shit it's not bullshit anymore, it's titanshit"

Four eyes smiled at him, her eyebrow raised in wonder, "Titanshit? Levi titans don't-"

"Shit, I know, titans don't shit, but if ever they did then what you said is titanshit"

Shitty glasses giggled, it sounded so sweet that Levi almost smiled but then she laughed out loud, cackling so loud that Levi could feel his eardrums begging to explode. But he smiled anyway, he hadn't heard her laugh for so long that this side of her felt so nostalgic and so right on place.

She took her eyeglasses of and cleaned it with her shirt, which Levi knew for sure hadn't been changed for days or weeks. So instead of cleaning it she just rubbed the grease instead.

Levi took it from her hand and used his clean and pristine cloth instead. He tried not to cringe when he saw the dirt on his shirt, he cringed anyway. Hanji laughed again by his antics and promised that she will washed it later.

"Tch, I'd rather wash this myself, I doubt you know how to wash clothes anyway."

Hanji didn't give back her usual rant back, nor her teases. Confused he looked back at her, her eyes were down cast again but not as much as before. She wasn't mad or sad, more like guilty.

Levi scrunched his eyebrows, for sure Four eyes didn't held herself responsible right? Because if ever she did, he will smack her in the head.

"We never had sex"

Levi's eyes widened, what did she just said? He opted on asking for her pardon, "What the fuck?"

Hanji chuckled, "Yeah...we never did it, more like I didn't though..." she let out a huge sigh, " I don't know why...I mean we've been together for 3 years but...it...didn't feel right...I guess I wasn't ready yet..."

"If he doesn't know how to wait for your worries to go away he doesn't deserve shit for you. He didn't even begged for you to forgive him." Levi rubbed her shoulders and hugged her with his right arm. He felt as if he's flying on cloud nine, like as if he just win a life time supply of black teas or cleaning materials.

He will still love her as much even if she had done it with Eyebrows but he really is happy and preferred it this way.

Now he was sure he was mean't for her that he really does deserve her. He could love and live with her till his death even without sex. He just hoped she will know that, he doesn't care if he''ll stay a virgin forever if that meant she will be his.

They remained like that through the night, his arm draped on her and her arms wrapped on his waist, both of them kneeling on his room's floor.

Levi didn't waste his time to be with her, everyday he spend his time with her do all things with her. It took Hanji 7 months to fully move on, and by that 7 months he had finally kissed her numerous times, drunken state and undrunken state.

It felt like M.U, like Mutual Understanding.

"Fuck off"

He pitied Moblit, but even if he scared the guy shitless, he can't afford to lose Shitty Glasses again. So if he were to do it again, he will.

Moblit stopped his advances all in all. He could see Mike chuckling at him when ever he's with Hanji. Jerk, he gave him the middle finger, he hoped that was enough to make it clear to keep off. He was happy to know that it was more then enough...sometimes....

"I like you Levi-sempai!" Petra said, her cheeks painted with dust red. Levi knew she is pretty and that she knows cleanliness as well. But... Levi saw Hanji walked down the corridor, he saw her stopped and looked at each others eyes. Both Levi and Petra were in the stairs. Petra's back was facing Four eyes, Hanji's eyes widen and froze.

Still keeping his gaze on hers, Levi said, "I'm sorry I already love someone else." He made sure it was loud enough for her to hear

He kept the grin for himself when she blushed and walked away hastily. It broke his heart when he saw Petra's crest fallen face though. He knew how much a broken heart hurts.

But he hoped Olou will make it up, Petra is a nice person, he doesn't want to ruin that side of her. And he knew Olou will treat her well. He knew beside his jokes about Petra being his wanna be wife, he does harbour feelings to her.

Hanji was awkward to him next time they met. She kept blushing and fidgeting, and always walks away when he's nearby, as cute as he finds it, he finds it annoying.

He confronted her the next week. It wasn't hard to be alone with her or to track her. Her schedule is basically classroom, laboratory, classroom, laboratory, classroom and so on. It was already nighttime, so late it was just an hour away close to the guard locking all the gates.

But he knew she was too stubborn for that, she kept a duplicate key of the laboratory and the back entrance...which she asked(begged) him to steal from the faculty staff room. And he did it because aside from the tempting offer that she will make him better tea, he also wanted her to notice him(not as a stealer but as someone who she knows will be at her side.)

He opened the door, he could see her back straightened a bit, then when nothing happened she continued her work, but he could see the slight tense of her shoulders. He has a fucking feeling that she knows it's him.

"Shitty glasses" he called out to her, when she didn't answer he continued, "If you don't fucking answer me right now, I'll right off sell you out to the guard." They both know he's lying, because if she ever believed that even for a second then he's right about her being bat shit crazy. He would never betray her, never, not when he's so close to his main objective. But he had nothing to threatened her...that's why.

Even then, she did stood up from the chair she was on writing he's for sure about those titans that's just looking at them, with their mouths open. He wondered what on earth she could ever test on them when those titans were only just staying their immobilized.

But he knew she would just say 'There are huge massive, tons of things! to write about them Levi! For one why are they huge and why don't they dress even if It's win-' and he'd tuned her out because he only wants to listen to their voice and he's so fucking in love and she doesn't know shit about it.

But now she will know...

He saw her fixed her eyeglass and propped her documents and files, the only sound that could be heard was the thumping of the papers and the hard wooden floor. When neither one said anything, and when she knew he wouldn't speak unless she speak to him first, she cleared her throat. "What is it Levi?"

Already knowing she would ask this question and has been preparing for it for a week now, Levi found himself mute. What was he supposed to answer again? Fuck, he cursed to himself, great going, you've given her a week so you could think first but space out when she asked you now. Double Fuck, he cursed to himself again.

He cleared his throat as well, "You've been acting weird lately." He stuffed his hands to his pocket, "More accurately this past week." Yeah he remembered now, ask why she was acting weird(weirder than usual) and make her talk her feelings first so he can tell his feelings with a bit of being safe first.

Hanji sheepishly smiled and scratched her nape, "Ahhh...yeah..."

"Yeah?" He pursued...come on Shitty glasses

"Uhmm...Levi how's Petra's confession?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him. Levi gritted his teeth. He was trying his hardest best to make her fall in love with him and here she is trying to push him to someone else? Not in this life time Four eyes.

  
Levi sighed, if Hanji was not gonna take the first move. Fuck gentlemaness. His gonna go do what he had always wanted to for the past years.

He leant towards Hanji and grabbed her hair, "I turned her down...Are you gonna turn me down as well Hanj?"

Hanji's eyes widened in surprised, her cheeks were getting so red Levi then slapped his shoulder mentally for good work.

Now to seize his prize

He implanted his lips to hers.

  
  
***********

**OMAKE**

"Seriously in the middle of the night!? In the floor!? In this school?!?"

"tsk" Levi rolled his eyes, and smirked again remembering what happened half an hour ago. Who cares if they were found out? He didn't regret it one bit.

Though Hanji seemed too flushed for her own good, "T.trust me Hannes-san! We.we weren't gonna go...a.all the way!!!"

"We would've if only someone didn't barge in and became a killjoy." Levi butted in

"Levi!!!"


	20. Will Never Be Her (ErwinxHanji*onesided*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is not always returned

A decade of serving the Corps alongside Erwin, and another decade of serving him. It wasn't a surprise for Hanji to feel something more than acquaintance and mere comradery to him for how long they've been together. The first 3 years she have known him in their military training years it had been a combination of jealousy and admiration feelings for him.

  
Erwin Smith was the class prodigy, earning him first place in the 3dmg maneuver gear, leadership skills, and strategy tactics. All in all, he was the valedictorian of their batch, with Hanji as the salutaturian and being the Mind of Theory.   
  
  
At first she discarded the fluttering of her stomach everytime he smiled at her as skipping her breakfast (and lunch, sometimes dinner). It was a valid reason though afterall she does always forget to take care of her needs reasoning that she can't waste a valuable time she could've spent on studying explicit contains of the restricted studies of titan anatomy.  
  
  
But when she started to feel conscious as to how she look every time she sees him, Hanji started to worry. She felt like she was sick, or maybe she was? But she shook the idea as foolish, she was always healthy as a child, she rarely got sick and the very rare cases that she does, it was just mild, a simple cold or fever not lasting more than a day.

  
She checked up on a physicist the day she started to stutter in front of Erwin though.   
  
  
But the physicist only laughed at her, saying the word cute, and she was infuriated, because she can barely sleep thinking of her squad team leader, who she even have a hard time talking without looking like a stupid idiot, which she prides herself to be absolutely NOT and all she got is a laugh? The physicist told her that time will come and she will know later on. She asked again when is that later? But no, the woman laughed again and Hanji almost punched her in the face, but decided not to instead, not wanting to come back to her mad self again,  
  
  
So she decided to ask her other team mates and comrades, she regretted it in the end.  
  
  
Nanaba suggested she check the books in the medical yard(but she already did so nope), Lynne laughed at her saying 'aaawwwww!', Rico gave her a long long speech regarding 'I am not in love with Ian!!!!' And Hanji wondered why she even listened to her when what she's saying is a truly different topic from her problem. And it was bullshit since Rico was blushing all the way. Mike didn't do anything to be subtle about his laughter, he guffaw, chuckled, laughed, grinned like a hyena who gone all cuckoo.  
  
  
The later came to her though when she saw Erwin with Marie. She was walking down the hallway, almost running towards Erwin's room. She was overwhelmed with happiness and very excited by her first test with their new acquired titans, she wanted to share it with him, and ask for his perspectives.

  
She didn't expect to see him kissing Marie...not one bit.  
  
  
She stood there eyes wide, and her heart wrenching. She stiffened and her body froze, it was suddenly cold. Not like outside cold but winter cold, where the cold seeped through your body and slowly freezes till to your core, the pain eating your insides, till you're immobilized.  
  
  
"I love you Erwin" Sweet Marie's voice said, voice as smooth as silk and as soft as cotton. Hanji gulped, the excitement and the happiness were slowly drowning to grief and despair, she suddenly lost the giddiness she had 2 minutes ago.   
  
  
She braced her self  
  
  
"I love you too" Came Erwin's deep voice, even if not seeing his eyes, she could still feel the emotions deep with in it. It was so full of love and sweetness, a promise's sweetness, something she wanted from him.  
  
  
Something she needed from him.  
  
  
Her eyes widened,...so that's why  
  
  
That's why the physicist laughed at her  
That's why Lynne gushed at her  
That's why Mike keeps snickering at her  
  
  
She was and still is in love  
  
  
She was in love with Erwin, the guy she hated for many years and adored for the same years.  
  
  
That's why....  
  
  
That's why it hurts so much, she hoped, she wished she never knew, because maybe then it wouldn't be official, and if it isn't official she wouldn't cared as much.  
  
  
Dang it  
  
  
Shit  
  
  
She was in love with Erwin  
  
  
And she's standing behind the door listening to him say sweet nothing's to another woman. Wow...savage at it's max level. Her body began to tremble, and she felt it more in her lips, her hand automatically lift up to cover it. What did she expect? For him to suddenly know her feelings to him without her telling him?  
  
  
No, it wasn't as easy as that, not that he will like her if he even knew though. What could she compare to Marie anyway? Marie, a red head with beautiful pale but pinkish skin. Porcelain face that looks like a goddess, body shaped like a swirling vase. Lips as red as her hair and eyes as green as their cloak. Marie was an absolute beauty, she and Erwin belonged to each other...so she was not supposed to be surprised when the two hit it off.  
  
  
What could she compare to the beauty her self anyway? Her messy lock of hair? Her common brown eyes that holds no bright? Her eyes can't even see without her goggles or glasses as well. Who would even find her attractive when she has no chest to show nor a waist to swing. She was too tanned, and don't let her start with her personality. Too loud, and too joyous even finding titans as fascinating creatures. She was the very definition of the word weird, the personification of the word atrocious.  
  
  
_Abnormal_  


No man would ever like a very talkative woman who doesn't know how to shut up.  
  
  
She grinned, it was better like this, it was better if Erwin doesn't know her feelings. It was better to keep it to herself. She doesn't deserve Erwin...not at all.  


And so with that belief she suffered 10 years being deaf and blind, it wasn't easy to accept the two of them. To know the nights the two are sharing, the kisses they shared, and the lingering touches here and there. Hanji kept it all in, no, she doesn't have the right to be jealous, who was she to think this young, mature man to be hers anyway?  
  
  
She buried herself with the titans, experimented with the titans, talked herself out with the titans. Anything to distract her mind from the loving glances the two power team couple shared.  
  
  
Doesn't mean the tears would not come every night though.   
  
  


  
  
_"I'm sorry Marie, I'm sorry"_  
  
  
Sorry? Hanji run fast towards the deep voice she knew all too well. What happened there anyway? It was so soft that she couldn't quite hear it, but it echoed around the forest, she hypothesized that it's due to the trees but now's not the time for science, Erwin was in anguish, she could feel it, or more like hear it. She was getting closer.   
  
  
She saw Erwin on his knees, crying and bawling out Marie's name. She slowed down and stopped all together. Eyes wide, she kept watching Erwin cried in grief and hugging Marie...or her corpse. Hanji was a few feet away but she knew a bite when she sees one, and Marie's was a rather huge one. It looked like it took out her lungs along with her kidneys...no, she can't be revived anymore.  
  
  
She waited for an hour before she walked up to him and pat his shoulder. If he was surprised he didn't show it, instead she felt like he knew she was there the whole time. Maybe he did, no, more like he really did. After all it's Erwin, the Survey Corps prodigy who even at his trainee days was recommended and already had a seat for a squad leader officer position.  
  
  
"We have to go Erwin, my gas is low but there is still some left. You can take my swords, wait...do you still have some gas?"  
  
  
He shook his head, "Lost all of it in the middle of rushing towards her." Hanji's eyes wavered looking at his worn up jacket, there were still some leaves on his head and lots of dirt on his shirt, she wondered if his gas stopped mid way and he fell over the huge trees. She had a huge feeling that she was right, his skin does have scratches on it.  
  
  
"Take my gas then"  
  
  
His eyes widened, he slowly looked up to her, Hanji almost broke when she saw his face, he looked so vulnerable, as if the world's burden was on his shoulder and he's begging for someone else to take it, she would willingly take it if only she could. He was about to object but she cut him first.  
  
  
"I'll keep the swords don't worry. But the very least we can do for her is burn her along with the others. Atleast she won't be alone even in death."   
  
  
His eyes darkened once again, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. But then he smirked at her and mumbled somewhere along the word , 'You're right' it sounded like that anyway for her,  
  
  
"But I won't be leaving you, one is enough Hanji, I can't lose you too"  
  
  
Hanji felt her heart went somersault but she felt disgusted afterwards. How could she feel like a giddy highschooler when Marie's corpse was laying in his arms? Only a human with no heart can do that, but all humans have a heart...maybe she's not a human?   
  
  
She turned away, "You won't Erwin, I still want to see the outside world and absolutely experiment on a titan."  
  
  
She heard him chuckle a bit, "I trust you on that...don't die Hanji, I mean it"  
  
  
She heard some shuffling, she already tore off her 3dmg gear and gave her tank to Erwin. He was still doubting and hesitating, so she changed the tank herself instead. When she's done she patted his shoulder and walked away towards the camp.  
  
  
It wasn't that too far anyway, just 3 kilometers away, and there weren't any titans she encountered, either killed or there are just no titans there so it's a safe bet.

  
She held her breath and watch as Erwin flew with Marie in his arms.

  
Watching at them felt like she's on a movie,

_a sad one that is..._

When the two figures were gone did she finally let go off her breath. Tears streamed down freely on her face.  
  
  
  


Hanji slammed her door when she entered in a rush.

She slumped on the door once it was closed. She was still in her uniforms, weary and covered with dirt. But she didn't mind it at all. Her heart was covered in pain more than the battle wounds were.

All life put her through she accepted them. Pretending to be okay, but... She was not.

She was not  


She really was not

But...

Her thoughts drifted on a certain blonde.

He didn't cry, no tear was shed. Even one drop.

But for Hanji

That's probably the most hardest part

Because if he didn't cry, then his feelings will be bottled up. Bottled up negative feelings never resulted to something good.

And her heart aches

Because she loves Erwin, She, Hanji Zoe loves Erwin Smith.

She covered her eyes with her hand. She thought that Marie was gonna live at least a little bit _longer._   


She slumped down, she looked up the ceiling while she was sitting on the ground.

Erwin was happy

With Marie on his side, Erwin was happy

And his happiness was her happiness.

Marie was Erwin's happiness, Erwin was _her_ happiness.

But Marie was gone

One o the major cycle was stripped off.

But she can't sacrifice her happiness for Erwin's

Because her happiness is the blonde prodigy himself.

And she can't be his happiness

She closed her eyes. And faint images of a smiling red hair comes into mind.

Bitter tears rubbed down her covered eyes and a faint chuckle escaped her mouth. Because....

She knew....  
  
  


 _She will never be her......_  
  
  


**(Additional info: Erwin is in love with Marie. Marie is alive, and is the wife of Niles. Erwin chose to prioritize Humanity rather than his love life.)**


	21. Eminence (LevixHanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eminence
> 
> Meaning:
> 
> Too much 
> 
> (Rape, Sex, Cheating) 
> 
> I thought Infidelity was very sexual, I really thought other stories can't get much more erotic than that one. I was so so so wrong. I've never been more wrong in my life. Seriously if you're not comfortable enough or can be triggered by the issues above I ADVISE YOU TO SKIP. 
> 
> 'This is so sexual I fear myself...'

**4:00 am**

  
_Up_

_Down_

_Up_

_Down_   


_Uurrgghh..._ Hanji groaned, she tried to turn around, but found herself stuck on something. Her insides felt ticklish,... And a bit sore. A moan escaped her lips, it was weird her earlobe felt wet and her thigh was too sticky and...moving? She kicked her legs a few times, then the movement stopped. 

  
Hanji was about to fell into a full slumber when the movement started again. And this time she could feel her nipples getting bitten and stretched. 

_What the fuck?_

Hanji slowly opened her eyes, she was still torn in between her unconscious and conscious state. For a moment she thought that she was going blind when she saw nothing but blackness, it was supposed to be light since she knew tonight was a full moon. Then she dismissed that idea when that 'blackness' rose up and with the help of the moon's light she could tell that 'blackness' was a hair. A black hair... 

For a split second she was relieved cause that meant she wasn't blind.

Then it hit her

Black hair

A hair

That belongs to a person

She had an inkling to who that person was... She hoped to God she was wrong. 

Because if she turned out to be right... Then she doesn't stand a chance. 

She gulped and blinked away the tears... She was getting scared. Whether the man knew she was already awake or not he didn't give out any hints. She could still feel it's fingers moving in and out inside her crotch. She squinted to look at the assulter's face, but then it dipped down on her breast and she could feel the cold tongue massaging her buds again.   
  
Hanji was not gonna have any of this, she clenched her hand into a fist and was about to punch the fucking shit who thought it was alright to assault her tonight. 

But the man had a swift reflex, in a second her arm was pinned above her head, but Hanji wasn't planning on giving up, there was a reason why she had two hands. 

She was gonna punched the suspect with her free hand... 

But then, he looked up

And Hanji knew she was doomed...

Her eyes widened in fear, she was 50% scared and 50% furious

Scared since it was him

And

Furious since it was _him_

She began to thrash around, "Let go o-" She squirmed around to get his filthy hands off her. But then he covered her mouth with the hand he had just buried inside her. Hanji scrunched her face in disgust. 

She felt disgusted

He was disgusting

Levi shushed her, "Shut the fuck up Shitty Glasses! "

She slapped his finger away from her lips with her free hand. "How could you Levi!?" She pulled her pinned arm away from his grip but he only tightened his hold. His eyes looked guilty but it was covered with something else Hanji was too afraid to figure out. 

Hanji knew it was only a one sided battle when it comes to strength especially with someone dubbed as the strongest soldier as Levi. She knew she wouldn't be able to take him on, so she opted on trying another option, she doesn't really have a choice.

Tears began to accumulate on Hanji's eyes and she closed her eyes and they went out freely. "Levi, please let me go, you're scaring me."

  
"I'm sorry"

She slowly opened her eyes to look at him, she felt relieved when he sighed, she thought he was gonna get up away from her... 

But then he licked away her tears, 

" _But I cant"_

"No! Please Levi no!!! " Hanji started to throw punches at the Captain, but it seemed it had no effects save for the occasional blinks on his eyes. 

"Please stop! Please!! I'm sorry!! "

Levi placed himself between her thighs and pushed open widely the two legs as far as he can with his legs, Hanji could feel her muscles getting sore. She punched his head twice but he pinned her arm tightly, it had so much force that Hanji could feel her arms losing its blood flow. 

  
Levi leant in, "Hanji stop fighting, I don't want to hurt you" He growled in anger all the while glaring at her. 

She glared back at him, "Fuck off you bastard, Leave me alone." 

There it was again, she could see his eyes soften and then she'll feel his weird gaze again as if it had some deep meaning behind it. 

_Thump thump thump thump thump_

Hanji felt like she was gonna have a heart palpation, she was so scared so scared so afraid, "Stop looking at me like that!" She tried to push him away from her but he just won't budge. She was crying again, seriously what was his deal why wouldn't he just get away from her. 

"I'm so sorry" Was what all he said before he began to force her legs open again. 

Hanji shook her head, "No no, please Levi no! Don't do this to me! Please don't do this to _him._ "

And suddenly his demeanor changed, "Why? Why!? Why do you have to remind me of him!?! " He slapped a hand to her mouth while he used the other one to open her legs. 

Tears streamed down her face as Hanji shook her head again and again. While Zoe was trying to force his grip away from her mouth. 

Levi gritted his teeth, her hips was squirming too much, he had a hard time inserting his dick to her hole. His both hands were busy. Fuck, she was so hard to deal with. And so he let go off the one on her mouth and then she began screaming, he hoped to God the neighbours wouldn't hear them, well he can't be bothered by that anymore his dick was aching to be inside her already. He'll deal with the consequences later.

He used his legs to pin her thighs, and while his other hand was squeezing and pinching her nipples, he used his other hand to guide his dick on inserting in Hanji's crotch. He slowly started to inch his way inside but then Hanji began to thrash around again. 

Furious, he grabbed her face and gripped her cheeks hard, "Hanji I am here trying to be all nice to you, so I suggest you start appreciating my efforts because right now all I want... All I need to do is to fuck you HARD RIGHT NOW."

Hanji froze and looked at him in disbelief

When she stopped moving, Levi then began to insert his cock again. He could hear her soft sobs and how she whimpered when they started to be connected as one. Levi brushed off his guilt and conscience away. She had brought this to herself. It was all Hanji's fault. She was the one who ruined it all. It was her fault, and so she had to face the consequences.

She ruined his dreams

She ruined his hopes

She ruined his life

She ruined him

Levi gritted his teeth with how tight she was. Of course he knew the reason, she was a fucking virgin.. But he expected nothing less from that. Because Hanji, in all her glory and her body was all his. ALL HIS

"Fuuck..." He groaned out. He looked at her and saw her biting her lips and how she tried to conceal her sobs and tears. 

"S. Stop... It hurts" Hanji attempted to push his chest away from her. Levi could tell that she was really hurting though, he could see a bit of blood going down. Levi clenched his teeth, she was proving it hard for him to keep his control. All he wanted now was just to pound into her so hard and fast he'll leave her stuttering. 

"Levi it really hurts please stop"

Levi nodded his head, he understood. And so he leant to her ear, so near that his lips were touching her ear lobe. "Hanji I'm gonna go straight through it'll hurt but it will be gone soon. "

Before Hanji can say no Levi already gripped her hips and slammed on her crotch. 

  
"Aaahhh!!!-" Levi cut off her scream by smashing his lips to hers while biting it once or thrice. 

  
He rolled his hips to hers thrice before he gripped her right leg and brought it up to his shoulder. And there he began to slam on her crotch just like how he had always wanted...no, _needed_ for the last 12 years. 

***ring***

Levi looked at the cellphone ringing. It was Hanj's phone. He already knew who would call her at 9 in the morning, he took the phone all the while glaring at the caller's ID in the screen. 

My Blondie💓💖

Levi glared at the name Four eyes gave Eyebrows. 

He swiped the screen to the left. And then the phone went quiet. 

But it rang again. 

Levi annoyed, answered the call then. 

"Hanji, why didn't you answer my call? "

"It's Levi"

Silence

"Levi? " He could hear the surprise in Erwin's voice. 

"Yeah, she fell unconscious last night. I couldn't find the key in her room, so I let her sleep in my bed, not that I needed it anyway."

"Oh" Erwin chuckled, "Don't tell me she overworked herself again? 

"She did" 

"That really sounds like her" Erwin continued to chuckle behind the line, "Thank goodness it was with you, I'm worried if another man had been there who knows what would've happened. Thank you Levi"

Levi felt a pang of guilt, because Hanji probably would've been much safer if it had been another man with her. 

Nevertheless he just shook it off, "Yeah"

He felt movement beside him, he turned to see Hanji staring at him with a pale face. She kept looking at her phone and his face. 

Levi suddenly felt all his feelings returned to him. Gone were the guilt and the conscience. 

"Levi please take care of her"

He smirked, and leant towards the brunette biting her lips, 

_"I promise"_

_______________

Hanji grabbed the quilt and covered her chest as she began to search for her clothes. 

  
"What are you doing Hanj? 

"Shut up"

"Come back here"

She glared at him, "I will tell him what you fucking did."

Levi rose his eyebrow, he snickered, "And what's that? "

Hanji clenched her fist, "You forced yourself on me! "

Levi sat on the edge of the bed to face her. "Really? I could almost swear you were enjoying it. Moans and all" He smirked at the last phrase

Hanji glared daggers at him, "Fuck you"

"Again?"

This was too frustrating, Hanji was so disappointed and exhausted. She was tired of his bullshits.

She turned around to grab her shirt which was on the lamp side. 

"Sure Hanj, tell him, and I'll tell him this" Hanji turned to him to see a letter dangling from his hand. 

She paled

"Now... Who would he believe? His best friend who he had known for 12 years? Or his girlfriend for two years?" 

Hanji could feel tears creeping on her eyes, fuck fuck him. 

"And I doubt this letter would help your situation. Certainly helps me though." Levi then stopped smirking. He was furious... He was so furious... This woman had been his commander's girlfriend for two years. If he didn't come with Erwin for a meeting in Sina. He would've never known that his Hanji was Erwin's girlfriend. 

Hanji should thank her lucky stars she was still a virgin if not he would've killed Erwin. Or make Erwin watch him fuck the daylights of Hanji and let her watch him kill Eyebrows. Whatever that could help sate his anger. 

"Hanj come here" He took away the quilt covering his re-erected groin. 

Hanji paled, "Please no..." Tears were falling off her eyes now, "Please Levi no"

Levi clenched his hands, in the past Hanji used to blushed when ever they kissed but now. She was shaking in fear just by being near him. 

Levi pulled her towards him, "Hanji I hate to say words again and again. When I said that you should come to me, I meant it."

Levi glanced at the blanket she's using to cover her chest. 

His eyes dimmed, Hanji could feel in his breathing that he was getting lustful. She didn't bother to wipe down her tears

He walked up to her and grabbed her close to his body, so close they could've been touching if it weren't for the quilt, "Take that off"

Hanji stared down at his eyes with loathing, "I _hate_ you"

  
Levi nonchalantly nodded, "So you've said. _Take it off"_

Hanji gulped down her tears and said it again, "I really _really hate you"_

And with no choice  
  


She _let go off her quilt._

__________

  
"L.levi...stop...aah! aah!.. L.Levi..stoopp"

Levi glared at the woman's back which was writhing underneath him, "I thought we were..ughh!..past that conversa...shit..shit, shit!.." Levi slammed down on the woman's body gripping her hip so hard while he plunged the fingers he had inside her deeper.

Hanji bit on her fist as to not let any sounds escape her mouth. She choked down a moan when Levi bit on her shoulder, she could feel the fast heaving of his chest in her back. Levi stilled on her back, his hold on her hip and her crotch still in a vice like grip.

He never tore away after every orgasm, he always stay stilled so he would get harden quick again to continue another round. Hanji gritted her teeth

Fucking manwhore

After a few minutes of Hanji on her knees in front of the head board, and Levi kneeling behind her, she could almost feel the tell tale hardening of his genital again. She shivered in disgust. She can't believe this is happening. She feared Erwin, her fiancee might caught his fiancee and best friend fucking on his back.

No tears were falling out now, she had used it all up an hour ago. Now she can only feel the pain and the humiliation.

Three minutes passed and she can feel Levi moving his hips again. She choked down another sob

_When will he ever stop!?_

"Hanj move your hips with mine"

Hanji shook her head, "Fuck off"

"Oh but you wouldn't want Erwin to see a video of you sucking his best friend's dick off now would you? "

Hanji's eyes widened like saucers, "W.what?" Her arms felt so weak she leant her other arm to the headboard to keep her self steady. "W.when did.d you!?" No, don't panic Hanji... He's bluffing

Levi let out a chuckle, "The moment we had our second set of rounds of sex, specifically during afternoon. You took quite a long nap before that" He tilted his head to the cabinet, Hanji squinted, thank God she still had her eyeglass. Levi had this sick fetish of her wearing eyesglass during their _session_ so Hanji can still apparently see well, and see well did she make out the tiny camera in the table cabinet looking like a handler.

She gulped, Levi did say afternoon right? So the time when she struggled was not included since it was during early morning. Tears fell on her eyes again, she was both not and surprised by this. She thought she didn't have any tears to cry anymore. But... This was too much.

Levi pulled her hips closer to his, "Hanj, _move_ "

There was nothing she could do anymore. Levi had all the advantages.

Grudgingly, she began to do as what he wanted her to do. She slowly moved her hips to his, forward backward. She could tell how much he liked it as he threw his head back in pleasure and rode her ass with flushes on his cheeks.

Hanji could now face the harsh truth

She was not a virgin anymore. Her crotch, mouth, and her behind.... He forcedly took it all. No chastity left in any sense. Her dignity and her faith in humanity... She lost it all....  


Levi groaned and bit her earlobe then threw his head back in pleasure again, "Faster..." He gripped her hips to stay close and put, all the while groaning on how good, no great it all felt.

Hanji was about to comply with his demands and even straightened her posture to prepare herself but then the phone rang.

Hanji stilled, she could feel that Levi heard the phone as well by how his hands gripped her tighter.

She was frozen in place, She knew how stubborn Erwin was. He would call and call her till she answers. He wouldn't stop. Slowly, she made eye contact with Levi, wondering what he would do.

Levi glared at the phone, fucking Eyebrows and his need to call Hanji over and over again.

He could tell Hanji wanted to answer the phone, but he also knew that she knew now's probably not the right time for the two of them calling right now.

He slowly moved again, slowly grinding his hips to her arse. He slowly snickered seeing Hanji's eyes widening in disbelief.

Suddenly a thought came into his mind, he took her phone and answered the call. He threw it at Hanji's side. Hanji tilted her head in confusion. He nodded his head to her. Then he got off her

Hanji knew he was playing with her. There was no way on earth he would do somethiB like this. But she swiftly sat up straight ignoring the soreness of her behind.

She cleared her throat, "Erwin?"

"Hanji! Why didn't you picked up my call early?"

Hanji stared at Levi's eyes, "Sorry... I was busy"

"Busy with what? "

"You know papers and all. Today is a really hectic day hahaha... Anyway.. How about you? Anything fun going around? Or you're life is still stuck up like your arse? "She could hear Erwin laughing in the background and she accidentally let out some chuckles. 

Levi gritted his teeth. He was astounded to how Hanji can still flirt around Eyebrows even with him infront of her. What does she take him for anyway!?

Some kind of fucking robotic humanoid with no emotions!?? A mere thing she can always brush off!?

He sneered, he could see Hanji slightly cowered by his menacing aura. He smirked at her before he grabbed her thighs and pulled her towards him.

"Oomph!"

"Hanji!?" Erwin's voice rang in the background.

"I'm okay! Just slipped! Hah..aha.haha"

She rose her eyebrow, her eyes swimming in confusion as she stared at him helplessly.

Levi rubbed his hands to her light tan thighs, feeling the luscious skin of hers as he stroked his hands up and down.

Hanji stared at him, staying still as she racked her brains what he was probably doing.

"Hanji? " Erwin's voice cut off the silence, making Hanji remember that her fiancee was still on the line.

"W. What is it Erwin? Sorry I was spaced out for a bit. "

They could hear him chuckled in the phone, "I was just asking how your day went. I just called Moblit your colleague and was wondering why my soon to be my wife got herself drunk last night. You didn't asked for a permission Hanji"

Even if she was in the middle of confusion, Hanji still managed coughed out an answer. "I'm sorry Erwin, it was kind of a spontaneous outing."

She heard him sigh, "Just call me next time okay? Anyway... how did your day went?"

"Uhmm...first we had a long....very very long, mind you, seminar. Then we began the necessary first...-" Hanji rose her eyebrow as she looked at the raven haired infront of her.

Levi smirked as he toyed around with Hanji's clit. Flicking and pinching it with a bit force. Hanji gulped as she felt a churning in her groin.

"Hanji" Erwin's voice rang out, "What do you mean necessary firsts? "

Flustered, Hanji tried to cover her heavy breathing, "I was just watching the television. It's about a cat" _Watching television seriously Hanji_? _You said you were busy with papers!_ She huffed a breath when she felt Levi filling her up with three fingers. _But what can she do she can't think properly anymore. She just hope Erwin didn't notice her mistake_

" _Oh_ my god" Hanji breathed out

"Hanji? " Erwin asked, voice laced with confusion

"The cat... It was being cleaned... It's so cute..." Hanji bit her lips when Levi began to plunged his fingers in and out. "Wait... Where am I?" Seriously where was she

Oh right her day

"Necessary first actions like data gathering and experimenting stuffs." Hanji was proud of her voice for being steady, but what she wasn't proud for was that her body began to rocked with his fingers.

She paused for a breath when the Captain's fingers circled around. She placed the phone away from her and was disgustingly happy Levi leaned to kiss her. She moaned in his mouth as his tongue sucked on hers.

When Levi pushed her(albeit roughly) in the sheets, she decided to continue "It was very tiring, Googles suggested we take a break and drink in a nearby bar." she said as she watched Levi pulling his fingers back to insert his raging boner to her aching crotch.

Hanji decided then to end the call, she may have been successful to be quiet. But in their sex session, or rape as she probably preferred more, she was not the only one who's vocal.

"That's pretty much it, Erwin can I just call you later? I can't concentrate. Sorry bye" The second she pressed the end call, Levi slammed her down with his body as he sucked the hell out of her mouth. One of his hand was gripping her head as the other one was pinching her nipples.   
  


And they spent the day in their heated forbidden tryst.

  


It was already dinner time, though Hanji can't be sure since no sounds can be heated from outside the room. But the shining moon told her otherwise.

But whether it was dinner time or not wasn't the one bothering her. She looked at the letter in her hand.

Even if she tears this off...there was still the video of the two of them. And Hanji herself, if she didn't knew the situation, would tell she wasn't forced. Heck, one could tell that she was in it.

Was this it then?

This is their end?

Hanji closed her eyes as a familiar smiling blonde entered her mind.

She really did love him

She loved Levi, maybe there are still remnants of emotions still stuck behind. But...it was a long time ago.

Now who she longed for is not the man who's laying beside her, but the one who's in the military office probably concerned over her. Not even knowing that she was not already pure and her chastity ruined and tainted.


	22. Insecurities (PetraxOluo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Big Bang Theory  
> Bernadette and Howard

In all of his cadet years, Olou had been living in uncertainty. Whether he'll die tomorrow, lose someone, or whether humanity will get wiped out today, even miniscule things like whether there'll be pudding for dessert this Friday.

And most of all, whether he'll lose Petra to his captain, Levi.

But that feeling fade away when Petra accepted his proposal, became his wife and gave him two lovely daughters that often times made him regret pursuing Petra in the first place, but nevertheless gave him the reason to fight and survive to come back home to their cute loving arms.

With those thought in mind, he unconsciously said those uncertainty to her  
  
"I've never thought this day would come"

Petra who was laying on her side hugging his arm to her chest, turned her head to him, "What?"

"This" Olou gestures to both him and Petra, "I never thought you and I will be together...just like this. I thought it'll only just be a dream to be honest."

Now, Petra completely turned her side to him, "Aww, that's flattering to be honest. You're so cute" she even pinched his cheek to prove her point.

Hearing this made Olou blush madly, "S.shut up Kuso megane!"

 **Twack**!

"Ow! Hey! That hurt! Old hag " Olou lightly pat the forming bump in his forehead, which his wife just hit onto.

"I thought we agreed on no more acting heichou?" She crossed her arms in difficulty since they were still laying on the bed.

"I wasn't even acting" he mumbled, cheeks getting red. "You're the one who's thinking about him"

Petra smiled softly and kissed his nose. "You're the one I'm thinking always." Then she pecked his cheeks, "and of course our daughters"

With this Olou felt his heart melting, he smiled back at her and held her waist, "I'm so lucky to have you"

Petra grinned at him, "You bet you are"

"Old hag" Olou shook his head and held her closer

  
  


"Anyway what was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You said something about never expecting a day like this would come. Where did that come from?"

Olou pondered over it and shrugged, "Oh just my insecurities, with you liking heichou and all."

Petra giggled and tucked his arms closer, "That was in the past, and I didn't really like, _like_ him... not in the way I do to you."

Olou nodded convinced, "It just bothered me in the past doesn't really bug me as it used to anymore."

Petra shifted closer to feel his warmth, "I used to have insecurities too you know?"

She felt him lift, and leant his elbow to the pillow, "Really?! You did!?"

She chuckled, "Yes, of course...everyone has them"

"Oh, like when?"

Petra got a little bit flustered, her insecurities weren't something she wanted to tell to her husband. "Remember during our graduation? Before Heichou chose us?"

  
"Yeeaah?"

"Well... I heard someone from the bar, think she was a hostess saying, 'won't mind to give one of them a night of their life before fighting titans'"

Olou thought about it confused, "Why'd that concerns you?"

"Well she was looking at you while biting her lip. That's why"  


Olou nodded his head, little bit understanding, "Okay... and why were you insecured?"

Petra swallowed before anwering, "She got a size d cup with a body shaped like an hourglass"

Now, Olou completely understood her, he could feel her shoulders tensed, so he decided to put a stop on it. But still, one thing was bugging him, "Wonder why she never came to me though"

Petra suddenly stiffened, Olou decided to explain himself quickly, "No! Not like I wanted her to, but I just wondered why she never came to me when you said she was planning to... uh.. you know?"

When Petra didn't answered, he continued, "But of course I would've said no if she ever did offer."

"That's cause she didnt"

"What?"

"She didn't continue"  


Olou looked at her, "Oh....uhh, why do I feel like you know why?"

Olou thought it was cute when she groaned exasperated, "Because I'm why"

Since she was being cute, Olou wanted to push on, "Well why were you why?"

Petra decided to play with his collar before answering, "I may or may have not told her you were gay....and had aids, hiv, std and the likes."

  
Olou snickered, "And she believed you?"

Petra shrugged, "It was pretty convincing seeing how you were so hanged up on Heichou" then she chuckled, "And you had this ghastly face, which I think was because you were very afraid to face the titans since you're planning to choose Survey Corps,which you did."

Olou nodded, pretty much convinced but was slightly insulted that she said he was afraid.... which was apparently true though.

He sneered, "Heh, so you get jealous too huh?"

"Dont push it"  


"Okay"  


*********

And so Olou, whenever he felt jealous and insecured, he just look up and think about the conversations he had with his wife nights ago.  


And then, all his insecurities seem to fade away....


	23. Pregnant Prequel  (LevixHanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Part two of Pregnant, well more like 1.1 since it is the prequel after all? This is the part where Hanji suspects she's pregnant and decided to ask for a certain someone's advice)   
>    
>    
> P.s I enjoyed the Pregnant chapter, so I decided to make another part hahaha the privileges of being the author.

****  
  
  
  
  
Hanji wanted to believe that the morning sickness and the fevers were just some kind of...well, sickness. And that maybe just maybe her period was not coming like it's supposed to last month because of her tendency to lose lots of blood every expedition. I mean, you can't lose blood if you already lost almost all of your bloods right?  
  
  
_Haha_  
  
  
That was a nice joke actually, she would've laughed if the truth didn't just bothered her, not like how Levi bothers her, more like End of the world's kind of bother. Maybe she's exaggerating it, or maybe she is underestimating it. If it's the end of the world that meant that the titans already barged through all the walls right? And that's fine, because she's obsess with titans.  
  
  
"Oh my god" She groaned, her hands clutching her head, she feels like she's having a migraine or maybe she does have a migraine. She groaned again, how many times had she said maybe in her mind? She wasn't the maybe woman she was the for sure type of woman. Seriously it's too early for her brains to get all mushy, do pregnant women even have mushy brains? Maybe she can search that later in the library.   
  
  
  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Oh my god, holy shit wall Maria, holy shit wall Rose, and holy shit wall Sina... she's pregnant. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.   
  
  
"Aarrghh!!!" She punched the wooden table, all the materials in her desk wobbled including the bottle like pregnancy test. How can she be so irresponsible!? How could've she let this happen!? Seriously Hanji!? An unborn child in the middle of a catastrophe!? She was supposed to be smart! She even shamelessly proclaimed herself the Humanities Smartest!   
  
  
She was the self proclaimed Humanities Smartest!   
  
  
Wait...  
  
  
She peeked one eye open and raised her head slightly to look at the bottle. Maybe she had seen it wrong, after all her eyes are shitty as to what Levi said and Levi is mostly if not always right... She rubbed her eyeglasses clean first then putted them on again. She looked at the bottle slowly...  
  
  
Ring  
  
  
There was still a ring...  
  
  
Maybe she read the instructions wrong? Who knows, she is clumsy afterall, as to what Levi said. And Levi is mostly if not always right.  
  
  
'Wait for 12 minutes, then if there's a ring that will appear inside the water. Congratulations! You are pregnant! If not, better luck next time'  
  
  
  
Shit.... of all the times Levi has to be wrong this HAD to be it....Shit  


  
She threw the box, along with the other 2 boxes. She is pregnant, she's knocked up, she's gonna be a mother to an unfortunate child who is gonna be born to a cruel world where monsters are definitely real just because her mother is a horny whore who can't control her itches, and who doesn't even have the awareness to be careful instead.  
  
  
But she WAS careful, she and Levi were really really careful. They had condoms in their rooms, in her lab in his office, in the library, in her bags, in his jeans, in their pockets, and even in the kitchen! They were using it like it's trending in style, she even has more condoms than napkins herself!  
  
  
And she always drink a self made concoction everyday just to make sure nothing bears during their trysts. Wait... she scrunched her head, maybe it's one of those times where the condoms tore? Or maybe it's one of those times when they were too drunk to even use one? What ever those times are, it sure as hell developed a baby.  
  
  
She groaned again, how could she tell Levi? Should she even tell him? She can always abort this one, that was a logical thing to do. In a world like this, it's better if a child is not born instead of living with only one parent or worse no parents at all. And that could be a very huge possibility. She and Levi are soldiers with the most high risk tendencies. Levi as the captain of the special squad, they are always assigned to many titans. And she was the leader of the science department where she experiments on live titans.  
  
  
She does believes in their strength and abilities, if she didn't she wouldn't have agreed doing it with him in the first place. But even so, there are new recruits every 3 years, and those recruits are reckless, just like she was years ago, maybe still even now. And they easily gets scared when they met a real life titan. Those decoys were no matched to titans themselves. Decoys just slowly move in a straight line, titans, real titans could grabbed you with their hands.  
  
  
And being the officers, it was their job to guide them. And she knew that its the squad leaders who often dies because of them.  
  
  
So she can't promise to her fetus that she won't die on the next expedition or even on her experimentation with the titans.  
  
  
But...

  
This was her and Levi's offspring, the baby they made together. Hers and Levi's. But... she sighed, she could feel her fingers getting cold, a sign of her getting nervous. Levi, how will Levi react to this? Does he even want children? He always call them Brats, but she knew he cares for them, but does he really want a child, his own flesh and blood?

For titan's sake  
  
  
She clutched the bottles and went to the bathroom. No she can't dwell on what's not or what ifs, she has a child in her belly growing, this is her responsibility, both she and Levi were in it for the sex, for goodness sake they were only official a few years ago. Well, actually 7 years is actually pretty long, and if you also include their friends-with-benefits-relationship which was along 4 or 5 years, they've been together for a grand total of 11 or 12 years.  


But then again, Levi didn't said anything about having a baby. Yes, he had told her he loves her a lot of times, and yes he showed in his actions how much he does loves her. But, that was the point, he loves her, but would that include their child?  
  
  
She opened the caps and spilled the contents to the toilet, she can't have Levi knowing accidentally, or anyone from that matter, if Levi was gonna know about her pregnancy it would be from her.   
  
  
After the deed was done she quickly walked towards the lab and grabbed her notes. She tried to avoid Levi and his squad as much as possible. She still have the bottles, she can't have him seeing those. Fortunately she only ran to Petra who handed her a cup of tea. How Petra always have a tea tray in her hands appalled her, but she is part of Levi's squad, so it shouldn't be such a surprise. She gave Petra a hasty thank you and quickly walked away, Petra might've think she was weirder than usual, and if she did then she's right. Even Hanji herself thinks she's weird right now.  
  
  
After throwing away the bottles she grabbed blank papers, ink and a writing feather. Then she rushed towards the library. Thank god it was still 3 o'clock, that means no one should be in the library since most are probably busy right now. And there is no Levi or Moblit to look for her to eat dinner or lunch.  
  
  
She spent 2 and a half hours in the library, and when it was already 5:30 she immediately went in her lab and stacked her notes regarding pregnancy and also the brain mushiness (which does happen in the late trimester).  
  
  
She then continued her unfinished report regarding titan reproduction (oh the irony). She knows half an hour later, Levi will come to fetch her and force her to eat again.   
  
  
"Good afternoon Buntaicho!" Moblit opened the door, shocking the hell out of her.   
  
  
"What the fuck Moblit!? Can't you fucking knock!?" She screamed  
  
  
Moblit froze, he didn't know whether she was joking or not. Because she never knocks, and she told him he doesn't need to knock and just come barge in since she will be too busy to notice or hear anyway.   
  
  
Hanji froze as well, now she is being weirder than usual. Blame her hormones and pregnancy worries! She mentally said. "Ah..hahaha.haha..." she scratched her neck and turned away. "Sorry you kind of surprised me back there. Had a lot of things to think ya know?"  
  
  
Moblit nodded, "Buntaichou, I have a great news!"   
  
  
"Really?" He nodded once again and immediately run towards her direction and handed her a paper. What? She took it and read the contents.  
  
  
Fuck  
  
  
Wait no, not bad fuck, good fuck  


Anyway  


  
Accepted!?  
  
  
Her request for titan capture was accepted! "Accepted!!!" She screamed at Moblit who tried not to cringe and cover his ears.  
  
  
"OH MY GOOODDDD!!!!!" She jumped up and down, she can't believe it!!! Really!?!? And it said here she can capture two titans!!!! "AAAHHHH!!!!" She did another jump but stopped when she remembered she's carrying a baby.  
  
  
... 

  
Fuck  
  
  
No not good fuck, it's bad fuck now...  
  
  
She was pregnant  


A preggo  
  
  
Once Erwin will know, who knows what he will do? More importantly Levi, if he ever does accept the child, if she ever does tell him, how would he react? For sure titan experimentation is the least possible occurrence.  
  
  
"Let's continue writing up reports Moblit..." she said her voice lacking the enthusiasm she had a minute ago.

  
"What's wrong buntaichou?" Moblit asked, his voiced laced with concern.  
  
  
"Nothing really, but I'm kind of sure titan experimentation is not gonna happen till later"...or maybe she still can? There's an expedition next week, they could catch a titan by using the same strategy they used when they caught Chichironi and Albert.  
  
She can still continue her research till she's on her second or third trimester! "YES!!!" she fist pumped  
  
  
Moblit's eyes widened then went back to normal, with a shake of his head he said, "Nope, your alright Buntaichou"  
  
  
She was just normally weird  
  
  
  
Then 20 minutes or so later Levi finally barged in the door as she speculated. "Oi, Shitty Glasses it's already 6 o'clock."  
  
  
"Ah yeah yeah, coming right up" She hurriedly put down the notes regarding pregnancy under her desk, and took the notes about the reproduction instead. "Moblit wanna join us?" She asked, as much as she wants to spend time alone with Levi, she still usually ask Moblit to join them as to not arouse any curiosity regarding her and Levi. But now she wants him to join this time.   
  
  
She doesn't feel comfortable to be with Levi alone now that she has a huge secret. Being lovers they shouldn't have any secrets between the two of them as to what she said when she wanted to know the color of his underwear. Drunk or not she still feel guilty saying that while being a hypocrite herself.

  
"Thank you for asking Buntaichou but I'll just catch up later. I still need to finish this one"   
  
  
Shit  
  
  
"Okay, we'll go now" She said, looking at Moblit then to the door where Levi is, "You sure Moblit?"  
  
  
Moblit shook his head  
  
  
"Does that mean that you are not not sure you don't want to go, or is that a no to not going with us?" She tilted her head, "Looks like the former to me..."  
  
  
Moblit scrunched his nose in confusion, "Really Buntaichou, I'm not going, just not yet."  
  
  
Hanji clamped her mouth shut and nodded, she tilted her head to the door "You sure?"  
  
  
"Four eyes you done?" Levi glared at her, arms crossed, with his eyebrow raised. Hanji gulped, she looked back at Moblit writing on his notes. Thanks for nothing you supposed-to-be-helping-me assistant. With a sigh she looked back at Levi who's looking at her suspiciously. Not good. She covered her nervousness with her boisterous laughter.  
  
  
"Let's go, I'm famished!" She walked by alongside him. "Wait! Levi did you know our request for titan capture has been accepted!?" She clapped her hand in joy, "Oh the things I can do to them!"  
  
And with that Levi tuned her out while secretly keeping a ghost smile to himself as he watch her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hanji"  
  
"Hanji"  
  
"Hanji!"  
  
"Wha-wait what!??" Hanji raised her head, she was planning things in her mind for the baby. Yes, she decided to take care of this baby...definitely this time. The world is cruel, very cruel, but in it she still found something beautiful. And she would love to share it to her child. It wasn't the child's fault, it was innocent, anyway her circumstances isn't that bad anyway. She had friends that will support her, she was sure of it.

Even if the dad wouldn't

With that thought Hanji became somber again  
  
_What if he really wouldn't accept the child_  
  
"Hanji!"  
  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry Erwin!" Hanji flushed did she just over think again. God what was wrong with her!?  
  
Erwin furrowed his eyebrows at her, "Hanji what's wrong? You seem so out lately"  
  
"It's just because.... argghhh", she rubbed her forehead. Then she felt it, _oh no,_ she looked at the blonde man.

"I need to use your bathro-uughhhhhh!!" Too late, she puked at the Commander's desk.  
  
"Shit!" She would've laughed at the always pristine holy Commander for cussing if only her stomach and esophagus didn't feel bad at the moment.  
  
She accepted the handkerchief Erwin have to her, "I'm so sorry, I usually get enough time to run and puke in the bathroom"  
  
And with that she sweatdropped  
  
  
_Shit_  
  
  
"Hanji-...."  
  
"It was just like the shrimp I had last time"

"Tell me the truth" Erwin had this serious grim look in his eyes.

But his tone.....Hanji lowered her gaze, "Let me cleanup my puke first"  
  
  
  
  
"Hanji..... you know what this means right?"  
  
"I know I'm jeopardizing this kid's life and our life"  
  
"You've committed a treason"  
  
Hanji's eyes widened, "I know I'm not supposed to be pregnant but I won't say it like that"  
  
"I meant you and Levi"

Hanji looked away, "Sorry I thought that was only for leaders and subordinates"  
  
"Levi, kind of actually has higher rank than you, but that's not the point. You and Levi are amongst of the important people in this legion. You should've been more careful"  
  
Hanji, even though she was kind of getting irritated and annoyed by Erwin's kind of threats, still knew and accept that they probably weren't really in the right.

"Yeah" It came a little bit sassy than she hoped

Erwin smiled fondly at her, "Not only that you made me lose 5 silver coins to Mike"  
  
Hanji snapped her head to look at him, her eyes widened then scoffed, "Really?"  
  
Erwin nodded, "Really"  
  
"Heh, that's what you get for scaring me"  
  
"Oh you two **are** in trouble"

Hanji's eyes widened, "Oh" _oh man_ deciding to change another topic she raised an eyebrow at him, "Since when?"  
  
Erwin looked a bit confused for a moment before he smirked, "Ahhh, well... since you started to stalk him"  
  
"Wait you meant since from the beginning!?" Hanji guffawed, "Really!?"  
  
Erwin nodded, "Mike believed with your constant pestering he might grow fond on you, I thought Levi would be gone by then"  


_Oh_ _righttttt_  


"You thought he might've killed you or get back to the underground"  
  
He nodded  
  
  
  
Things got quite silent after that, it made Hanji a little bit tense.  
  
More so when Erwin stared back into her belly

"How long?"  
  
Hanji shrugged, "I don't know, I only knew it yesterday, could've been weeks or months....maybe weeks"  
  
"How did Levi take it?"  
  
Hanji's heart stopped for a minute, suddenly she's having cold sweat, ....  
  
"Uhmm... I don't know....I've never told him yet"  
  
Erwin tilted his head, "Why not?"  
  
"Just not yet"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Why?"  
  
"I just can't" Hanji snapped, she took a breather, "I cant"  
  
Erwin took her hand, "You have to tell me why"  
  
Hanji bit her lip, pondering what to do, tell him or not?

She glanced down to stare at her belly, it was still flat, but sooner or later it will grow big. She unconsciously rubbed it with her other hand  
  
"Tell me what you're afraid of" came Erwin's soothing voice  
  
Hanji reluctantly looked at him

  
"I'm afraid"

"..."

"I'm afraid he'll be against it"  
  
Erwin looked at her with softness in his eyes, "You don't know that"

"That's right, I don't know that, I also don't know if he'll be happy with it. Look Erwin, this is a crappy world to give birth into" Hanji closed her eyes to seep back the tears that were threatening to come out, "I'm Hanji Zoe for goodness sake, I'm smarter than this, I've also given my life to this legion and I've ruined that. I've ruined it Erwin"

Erwin wiped away the tears that she failed on keeping, "I may have deprived myself for the Survey Corps but that doesn't mean you too have to do it. You did devote and give yourself to this corps, maybe more than I have. You've given so much more Hanji, don't cut yourself short"  
  
Hanji sniffed and brushed away the other tears, "Wow, that was so nice for you to say Erwin...so ahah cheesy" she chuckled, her heart felt light again  
  
Erwin shook his head and leant back, he was glad Hanji was alright now, there's a new expedition coming up this week, though he briefly wondered if Levi will allow his pregnant partner to join this expedition. Erwin mentally shrugged, well that's their problem.. _.and kind of mine_ he thought  
  
Speaking of Levi  
  
Erwin stared at Hanji, then smiled

"Hanji, why don't we practise?"  
  
"Practice?"  
  
He nodded  
  
"Practice what?"  
  
"You practice on me" when she remained confused he smiled again, "As if I'm Levi tell me what you want to say to him, so you can plan how you want to deliver the news, you know you have to tell him right?"  
  
"Yeah...but"  
  
"No buts " Erwin stood up and walked towards the center of his room. "Come on"  
  
She shook her head at him and smiled as well, "You're very persistent if you want Erwin" then she stood up and walked around her chair stopping infront of him.  
"Well..."  
  
"Well?"

"Levi...."

"Yes Four-eyes?"  
  
"No, uhh... He calls me Han.... when it's only the two of us"

 _Oh_  
  
"Yes Han...?.."  
  
"I...I'm...uugghhh!!!" She covered her face in embarrassment, This is too embarassing Erwin!"  
  
"Its okay it's okay, you can do this...believe in yourself"  
  
"How do you even know what to reply anyway?" She uncovered her face, "You're not Levi, you don't know how he will react"  
  
"I may not know him in a deeper scale like you do, but I've known him long enough to atleast know how he will react knowing the woman he loves is pregnant with his child."  
  
"Erwin..."  


She smiled in gratitude,  
  


_Erwin's right, woman up Hanji!_  
  


She took a breather....... then she looked at him with both seriousness, fear and tranquility in her eyes  
  
  
Here it goes....  
  
  
"Levi..?..."  


"Yes Han?"  
  


  


_"I know it will very much surprise you..."_  



	24. Rewrite The Stars (MoblitxHanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Goodmorning Queen Ackerman'

  
  
  
"Goodmorning Queen Ackerman...."  
  
  
  


  
_**Ten Years Ago**_  
  


 _"I don't get it..."_ the young princess mumbled, forefinger tapped in her bottom lip as she raised her eyebrow in confusion. _"I really don't get it..."_  
  
  
The King, Lord Erwin sighed, _"What do you not understand Hanji?"_  
  
  
Hanji pointed her finger towards the child infront of her, _"His my personal knight?"_ She scrunched her eyebrows, _"You kidding me?"_ Dear God...  
  
  
Both the king and the henchman's eyes (who was beside the child) widened. Erwin lightly slapped little Hanji's shoulder, "Hanji! As a princess, you shouldn't say words like that" He said in a hushed whisper. Where did she learnt those words anyway?  
  
  
Hanji rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks, _"But he looks so small, and..."_ she gave the boy a head to toe glance, _"He looks scrawny, really really scrawny..."_  
  
  
The henchman beside the boy began to get flustered, _"I...I'm deeply sorry princess and your majesty! I will send another knight this instan-"_  
  
  
 _"No!"_ The young boy proclaimed, even with a thin body structure, his voice held a determined loud exclamation. _"I want to be her personal knight! Please Princess Hanji reconsider!"_  
  
  
His words shocked Erwin, he did not only just got insulted by the princess but he was also belittled. Erwin wouldn't be surprised if the young lad would be furious. But quite the opposite, instead, this little knight was determined to be the princess' protector.

He greatly approved, he smiled to himself, yes, this is how a proper knight should be. He thinks this young boy is the most suited knight for his little Hanji.

He looked at Hanji and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Can't you see Hanji? He's very determined"

Little Hanji smiled, "For a scrawny boy, you sure are courageous"

Erwin closed his eyes, headache forming

_Whyy???_

He was about to reprimand his little girl, but the boy spoke again.

"I will train hard, so in the future I won't be scrawny anymore! I'll be very strong!" The boy's eyes were sparkling, he was very persistent. He truly wanted to be her knight.

Hanji nodded her head, "Okay, I accept it then. I think you and I will get along very well. I approve of your determination" She gave him a thumbs up. Erwin shook his head, Hanji was still very naive.

The boy smiled so bright, and there on, Erwin knew, that even with little Hanji's naivety, she will be fine.

**************

**(5 years ago)**

13 years old Hanji sat on the meadow field, plucking daises, inspecting each before she throw it away again.

Moblit walked and glanced worrieldy at her, more so at the daises. "Princess" he called out to her

"Mmm?" Hanji tilted her head to him, waiting for him to continue.

Moblit sat down beside her, "What are you doing?"

"Oh plucking flowers" Hanji inspected another one then threw it away.

"Why?"

Hanji merely shrugged at him, "For research"

Moblit sighed, he didn't actually wanna know what kind of researched she's doing that needed killing flowers "Are your belongings packed already your highness?"

"Nifa packed it already for me" she said not even bothering to look at him, though he could tell by her voice that she is not happy

Moblit lowered his eyes, "Princess, don't be like that, don't be sad"

"Just like you are?" Now hanji turned to faced him, "Are you that excited to make me leave?"

No, of course not... he'd be really lonely without her. It'll felt like he just lost some significant part in him. Like his will to live. "It'll only be for summer"

"Whole summer without you" Hanji retaliated, then she sighed and patted her dress, "It's okay though, after all it is my job as the princess, what I just can't understand is why"

He knew what she's asking but still, "Why?"

"Why you can't come with me" She stared right through his eyes and he almost told her why....why he can't come. But he won't, he can't...  
  
Still she needs a reason  


"As I said princess, I am required to attend this summer's training program. A training to enhance my fencing skills."

Hanji just rolled her eyes and grudgingly walked towards the castle.

"Princess!"

Hanji stopped and turned to him, "I'm sorry" he mouthed

Hanji sighed once again, "It's okay, I'll still be guarded anyway"

"Don't worry princess, I'll be stronger than ever I won't need to attend trainings and you'll never be alone ever again" He spoke with great resolution.

The faintest warmth spread across Hanji, she smiled and Moblit felt the warmth too, "Well hurry up then" She quipped, "Your taking quite a long time" With that she hurried towards the castle, a smile pasted on her lips.

Moblit gripped his sword tightly, both happiness and sadness intersecting in his heart.

**********

**(3 years later)**

"Hanji!??!! Hanji!!!" Fear creeped to his nerves, fast beating of his heart as cold sweats run down his face. He opened doors one by one. _Where is she!?_

"Hanjjiii!!!!!" If ever something happened to her, he will never forgive himself.

"Mmhhh!!!"

Immediately he ran towards the source of the muffled voice, opening the door he saw her in the bed, all tied up.

He scanned her, her hair was a mess but other than that she was fine. "Hanjii" He breathed, he felt choked up. He hugged her tightly, he was so relieved. After a minute he let her go, cut all the ropes and the handkerchief away that gags in her mouth.

"M.moblit" came out Hanji's rasped voice, he brushed her hair trying to calm her breathing....and his.

He hugged her once again but not as tight, just close enough to feel her warmth.

Once their breathing slowed and both of them calmed down. Moblit let go of her and held her hand to stand up.

He led her through the hallways, tightened his hold on her as they walked through piles of corpses and blood.

Moblit never killed as many as that day, but guilt, conscience and fear never came to him. In fact, as he pondered over it in the night, he was sure he'd kill again just to save her from harm.

He'd never let her go through that ever again

**********

**(Present)**

"Princess ***knock*** Princess! Please princess!"  
Moblit looked at the door as if searching for her through it.

"Go away Moblit"

Moblit sighed, he wondered what happened. They were having fun in the town library, they were exchanging random science facts they've learnt from all the books they've read the past few years.

Who knew the earth was round?

Then suddenly the head general called them to go back to the palace, said that it was urgent. Hanji was called privately. Then out of nowhere she suddenly burst out the door, bumping into him, yet when he called her name she didn't respond and continued to ran away.

Moblit sighed... his heart was beating fast, it felt so heavy and..... uncomfortable. He feared....it was time.

He closed his eyes and remembered

***5 years ago***   


15 years old Moblit stood infront of the king, eyes unwavering as he waits for his highness' answer.

Erwin chuckled at the young lads' posture. It was _cute_ to see the boy tried to stand up to him, yet with his feet shaking.

"As you know.... it is our tradition....in fact all kingdom's tradition, to have the princess wed upon the parents choice when she come of age."

Moblit stiffened, he knew that.... have read it once. Heard it lots from his father. He knew Hanji, his princess, was to wed a Prince from the neighboring kingdom. But...   
"She is still 13?"

Erwin nodded, "Yes, but we've already picked someone for her the moment she was born." He looked at the picture hanged in the wall, it was the portrait of him and the queen "Even so, I don't want to force her, I want it to be of her choice."

"So, why would you send her there now?"

"Because that's precisely it, wouldn't it be better if her groom is someone she already knew? I want her to visit the prince's kingdom and be acquainted with him. So when we tell it to her, it wouldn't be that much of a shock... and might surprisingly accept it willingly..... hopefully" he mumbled the last word.

Moblit scrunched his forehead, "Then why can't I come?"

Erwin sighed, "Because it is their moment. I... I believe with you there, she might not make acquaintance with the boy. D.do you understand? "

Moblit carefully nodded, of course, with him there she might just be near with him all the time and keep far away from the prince. Being told to keep away from strangers since birth because of her royal status, Hanji tended not to trust unfamiliar people that much.

"I understand..." and with that Moblit bowed his head and knelt infront of the king before walking away.

************

**(Present)**

"Princess... please let me in...let me talk to you"

"For what?" Came her reply

"..for no reason..." he admitted, "but I want to be there for you Princess, please tell me if there is something I can do for you,.... talk to me... _please_ "

Time ticked by, and Moblit wondered if he should go away now. To give her time...afterall it isn't that pleasant knowing you are suddenly to be thrown into wedlock.

He looked at the door and whispered but loud enough for the lady to hear, "Please come to me when you feel better"

And then, he walked away...

Moblit somehow knew that she would come to him herself.

What Moblit didn't knew was that it would be in the dead hours of the night.

It was probably 2 in the morning when he heard shuffling in the door. He sat up straight grabbed the knife he kept hidden in his drawer before he walked silently towards the door.

He heard a click and he took a huge breath before he grabbed the intruder by the arms and placed the knife in it's neck .

"Who are you and why are y-....princess!?" His eyes widened in surprise seeing the princess, Lady Hanji Zoe herself.

The brunette coughed for composure before she faced the lad infront of her.  
"I..I couldn't sleep"  


Moblit's eyes softened. He let go off her and stepped aside. Hanji glanced at his knife before she walked in, "I never saw this side of yours"

Moblit sweatdrop, he immediately hid his knife in his pockets. "It was a gift from General Instructor Shadis for us."

Hanji raised an eyebrow at him, "Instructor Shadis?" She blew an air, "How lucky"

Moblit chuckled, it wasn't news to him that Hanji used to have a crush to the frightening man.

"So...what brings you here princess?" Though he knew both of them know  
  
Hanji looked at him and then went to the bed to sit, she stayed silent, he stayed silent.... there was only silence.  


After a minute Hanji looked at him again, "You knew"  
  
His eyes widened revealing himself  
  
Hanji's eyes turned a bit betrayed but lowered her face, "You knew" she said again but this time, hurt.  
  
Moblit felt remorseful but what can he do?, "H.how did you know"  
  
Hanji clutched her scarf tighter around her body, "It was just a hunch really," she turned her head to him, "You never asked me what happened"  
She gazed away, "Then I had a feeling you already knew"   
  
"..."

She sneered to herself "Well, I guess, in a different way.... _I kind of knew as well_ "   
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Moblit sighed, watching his princess unpacking her luggage, she just came back from the prince's kingdom. After their small talk a few months ago, Hanji has never been the same, she had been sadder, unlike how she used to be. He asked the king about it, but he just shrugged and said it happens to everyone  
  
He took the dresses and properly placed them to the laundry basket, he looked at her and scrunched his eyebrows, "H.how was your trip your highness?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
_She never even looked at me,_ "How is the prince?"  
  
"Fine" then she paused....

She drew a breathe, looked up, and continued, "Very rude but very nice, it's confusing really, but he's kind of someone I can picture out my future with."  
  
Ignoring the knot in his heart he smiled, "That's nice to hear princess"  
  
She snapped her head to him, "Is it?"  
  
_Is it?_  
  
"Yes"

She looked at him for a second then continued unpacking her clothes  
  
He signed again  
  
_No_  
  
  


  
Moblit tried to blink away his tears, and gulped his beer. He closed his eyes, _W_ _hy? Why did I said that!?_

He rubbed his forehead, trying to massage away the head ache. Trying to forget the memories of last night.  
  
  
_**[Two Nights Before The Wedding]**_  
  
  


_"Moblit, Moblit...wake up"_

_"H.huh?...P.princess?"_

_"_ _Sshhh_ _"_

_Moblit's eyes widened, it was in the middle of the night, the sky so bright since it was a full moon. But then again, the middle of the night. What was Hanji, his princess doing in the middle of the night awake?_

_"Princess, what are you doing here-?" She roughly placed a finger in his lips to silence him_   


_"Sshhh! Lower your voice Moblit!" She took his hand and held them tightly, "Let's run away"_

_"What?!" With her glare, he whispered, "_ _wwhhaatt_ _???!?"_

_"Let's run away, I don't want to get married to him,..." She paused and looked deeply into his eyes, "I want you"_  


_His eyes widened, what? Suddenly he felt something like butterflies? Was that right? In his stomach_

_But..._

_He looked down_

_Though he was happy, very happy, to know that he too was loved by the woman he vowed to offer his life to._

_He can't help but think of the consequences if he were to agree_   


_What if they get caught?_

_What if they don't survive in the outside world?_

_What if they live in hiding forever?_

_What if they regret this?_

_What if he can't give her the life she deserves?_

_What if this is all for naught?_   


_What happens to him?_

_What happens to the kingdom?_

_What happens to the people they left behind?_   
  


_What happens to her?_

_If only the kingdom didn't need the protection and affiliation of the other kingdom_

_If only he was ready to venture out in the unknown with her_

_If only she wasn't that special for him_

_If only he wasn't a coward_

_Then maybe, maybe... He can say yes_

_But..._

_The kingdom needs the Ackermans_

_He wasn't ready_

_She was too special for him to take risk for, not knowing what will happen to her_

_He is a coward_

  
_And for that, his answer is_

_"No"_

_Nothing hurt him more than the pain he saw in her eyes_

_"But why?" Hanji grabbed his hands, as if tugging him to stand up, looking past her he can see the luggage she brought with her."Moblit you said, you promised me you'll always serve me"_

_He looked at the luggage and bit his lip, "I promised that to my princess, and right now... you're not acting like one"_

_"What?" was her helpless reply, her hand loosening her hold on him_

_"You're acting way too selfish, only thinking about yourself" He refrained himself from going near her when she let go to look at him while tears began to sprung up on her eyes "Running away when faced with even one trial"_

_"But I don't want this Moblit! I don't want to live a life like this!"_

_"And do you think the other princesses_ _wants_ _this?" He tried to make his heart cold and glared at her, "They also want to be free, but they can't because this is their responsibility, so they fess up and took care of it! Unlike you... who chose to run away leaving the people and the kingdom because you can't offer one sacrifice."_

_Hanji's eyes widened "You want me to sacrifice myself?"_

_"You've been given everything you wished for, everything you could ever wanted, but when it's time for you to give back, you go away, because you're selfi-_ ***slap ***

_"I heard you,...enough.... I get it" Moblit's eyes watered when Hanji, the strongest princess, the strongest woman he know began to cry, "I'm selfish I get it, I don't deserve to be a princess. But I don't want to offer myself just like that, I don't want to live this life just to be given away just like that... I'm selfish, and you're not but...." She wiped away the tears in her face, "That makes you a coward" and with that she walked away from the room, slamming the door on her way out._

_He's a coward... unlike her, he can't fight for what he wants, he's too afraid to go to the unknown with her.... too many possibilities to happen... too many difficulties... too many problems.... too many for a coward like him_

_He wiped away the tears running down his face with his arms,_

_I'm sorry_

_Hanji_

_I'm sorry_  
  


_"I'm a coward"_

  
  
_**10** _ _**Years Later** _

"Princess! Please princess! Stop running!"

"Catch me if you can!~~~"

"Sir the horse carriage is on sight!"

"Got it!" Moblit ran faster then lifted the princess once he caught her  
"Got ya!"  
  
"Kyaah!!! Hahahaha!" The little princess laughed and gripped Moblit's neck, giggling as she hang on him like a koala.

"Come on let's greet your mother"

"Kaayy!~~" Moblit tried to get her hold off him but she just hugged him tighter, Moblit then just decided to carry her towards the balcony

"The Queen has arrived!! Open the door!"

Moblit's heart beat a little faster once Hanji, _his princess_ , came out of view

"Mommy!!!" Little leelu ran away towards the queen, jumping up and down while stretching her hands out for a hug.

Hanji smiled and lifted the little princess now the one carrying her instead. "I hope she wasn't too much of a trouble?"

Moblit shook his head, "No, kind of"

He watched as _his princess_ giggled by his answer

"Good morning Queen Ackerman"

_Aahh, he almost forgot.... she is his princess... but she's somebody else's queen_

"Goodmorning everyone" She waved to the people in the area then she faces him "...and to you too Moblit" came her sweet words with her sweet smile

Moblit smiled back as well, "Welcome back"  
  
  
_My Princess_


	25. Deception and Repression (LevixHanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another LeviHan shit, I better just call this 'LeviHan OneShots'
> 
> Be warned, not edited, like I wrote it and didn't even bother to check if it's okay... I'll update my mistakes later
> 
> Rated M

****  
  


"Damn look at them legs"

"Things I'd do to have them wrap around me"

"Heard she's a freak"

"Shit the possibilities man!" A series of guffaw could be heard in the vicinity

"Hanji sure is popular isn't she?" Erwin chuckled at the ravenette infront of him as they watch the other soldiers jeer over the head assistant doctor as she passed by towards the infirmary chamber with two apprentices in her back.

Steel blue eyes furrowed as he peered over the strutting brunette, never leaving his gaze on her until she disappeared in the hallway. He placed his teacup on his table and looked at the blonde who had a wistful smile in his face, "Aren't you uncomfortable Erwin?"

"For what?"

He sighed, "Over them almost drooling over that woman" he said his tone emphasizing the word 'drooling' in disgust while glaring at the group of men sending shivers in their spine.

Erwin shook his head and chuckled at the man's blatant behaviour, "I am slightly uncomfortable by their taunts, but... Hanji's legs do look nice don't they?"

Levi swallowed feeling a tick forming in his forehead, "Ahh" he nonchalantly replied

"Anyway, it feels like you're actually more uncomfortable by what their saying than me" the blonde playfully said, he then laughed when the ravenette showed him the finger.

"I'll never be interested in that filthy woman Erwin"

The said Erwin lifted a finger to his eye to dry a tear, "Aahh, be careful what you swear Levi, it might come back around on you"

Levi leant his cheek in his hand, and solemnly observed the chuckling man "Trust me, I won't"

His mind brought him back to the drunken confession of his commander, the reason of his daily nightmares and aggravation with every thought of the messy chestnut.

_He_ _never will_

_After all_

' _You also like her Erwin_ _'_

********   


_"New recruits line up on the platform and introduce yourselves!"_

_"Goodmorning everyone!-"_

_"This isn't a fucking introduce yourself to class set up Ms._ _Magnolia_ _!"_

_"Sorry sir!"_

_"Fucking shit"_

_"Levi!"_

_"What did you say!?-"_

_"Name's Isabel Magnolia!"_

_"Farlan Church!"_   


_"Levi...just Levi"_   


_"Just a little bit more bro and we will get to see these stars everyday"_   
  
_"We won't have to remain in that filth"_

_"We better finish the job well then"_   


  
Levi lifted his arm which was resting on his face and slowly opened his eyes, why was he suddenly dreaming about the past now? He closed his eyes again and rubbed his forehead with his knuckles, feeling some migraine starting to form there.

He was beginning to remember unwanted memories. Memories that might just cause him some panic attack or depression all over again. He stood up and decided to get some meds to numb his pain.

It had almost been two years since that faithful day. If he knew that was gonna be the result he would've flat out castrate that fat old man who gave them the deal. He never knew regret until that moment.

Speaking of regret... his thoughts wandered to a certain brunette.

Ahh she was also a regret he could never ever forget...

_"_ _Hi! What's your name?"_

_"..."_

_"Mine's Hanji! It's so nice to meet you!"_

Her smile was so bright, and so were the other flashing grins she gave him. It was always filled with warmth, empathy, understanding and unprejudiced, something he never seemed to get from the other veterans. Her smile was the only brightest thing that could ever existed...

Except for the times when her smile were different.

His eyes clouded when he remembered that particular event

_"What's wrong Levi?"_

_"Stop being like that"_

_"Being like what?"_

_"A fucking slut"_

He could remember the anger he was feeling back then, but it wasn't directed at her... no... that anger was for him. His eyes flickered as he watched her eyes seemingly mock him as she gave off a smile that seemed dare he say sultry at that time.

_"Why do you even care if I am being a slut?"_

_"That's cause I don't, you're being a fucking tease to those sex deprived mongrels and its a pain in the_ _ass_ _to watch"_ He gritted the words out, eyes not tearing off from hers as he tried to control his fists, so as to not punch the daylights out of her...but more so probably as to not grab her arm and bend her over that table beside them.

She merely smirked at him, one eyebrow raising as if to mock him as she slowly sauntered to him, _"It's funny you know? Because..."_

His breath halted when she leant her breast at his chest, his eyes wholly focused on her tongue as it darted out to wet her bottom lip, _"It seems like you're the one who's very_ _ **bothered**_ _"_

 _"Shut the fuck up and get away from me"_ was what he said, but he never made any movement to stop her even when she placed her hand inside his shirt and trace his abdomen up unto his nipples. His breath ragged when she made slight riding movements in her hips which was glued attached on his. He can only managed to spit out a warning that sounded more like a plea _"S.stop"_

She leant down on him and blew on his ear, _"We both know that's not what you want Levi~"_

  


"Levi!" His eyes widened when he saw the brunette who had always been plaguing up his mind. He scanned the room only to see that it was only the two of them, he was slightly surprised since the infirmary was usually crowded during the afternoon.

He watched her put down her pen and turned her office chair to smile at him, "Why are you here?"

"Hanji" came out his hoarse reply, "I was trying to find myself a pill for my head ache" but she wasn't listening at him, instead he noticed that she was busy peering over his pants. He looked down to realized that during the time he spent reminiscing on that particular event (one of many particular event) his little 'junior' had woken up... no wonder why his trousers felt tighter.

She slightly giggled, "That doesn't seem to be the only ache you have though."

He glared at her, just his luck, out of all people he could've met in the clinic and he found her, "Shut up" he tried to adjust his shirt down, "Stop looking at it" her insistent staring was just making it worse. "Just let me get my advil"

The brunette merely snickered at him,  
"Sure...but for that?" She used her pen to point on his crotch

"And for this nothing"

"Too bad" she frowned, pouting her pink lips at him, "I could've helped"

He swallowed and ignored her, slowly walking over the standing cabinet where the meds were placed. Every step hurt like a bitch, his crotch was painfully rubbing onto the zipper and wishing to break free. And having the woman who was the reason behind his boner in the same room all alone was not helping him at all, specially with her insisting and lenient personality.

He accidentally let out a groan when he tiptoed to reach the bottle. He doesn't even know if he can manage to go back to his room without breaking his dick.

"Here let me" he heard a voice said in his back and like deja vu he felt those chest pressed up on him again this time on his back. He waited for seconds since she was moving so slow. He gritted his teeth, he was sure she was doing this on purpose.

"Here" she handed it out to him but the moment he was about to accept it she let go of the bottle, the bottle didn't broke but the lid opened spilling its content once it reached the ground. She simpered at him, "Oops"

Levi felt a tic in his forehead, "You bitch"

But she paid him no mind as she knelt to the ground, he made a tsk sound, "Get up, I can do it"

She didn't reply instead he felt movement in his pant's crotch area. His eyes widened standing frozen as she grabbed his hips and darted her tongue on his pants, licking and biting, just playing around, which he can indirectly feel on his crotch.

"A-ughh" he tried to stop his groan but she was tugging on the zipper with her mouth and he felt his hips slightly swayed along her pull. He felt her hand insert on his pants and cupped his suffocated penis. "S.shit Hanji" he stuttered as she squeeze him with her hands.

She stood up and leant down on his ears, licking and sucking his earlobe, "Sshh... let doctor Hanji take care of you"

He sneered at her, "That was fucking cringe" though it shamefully did made his pants grew tighter.

She just smiled at him with that sultry look in her eyes again, as she pulled him using his belt to sat him down on the bed. "Stay still" and with that she began to kneel down on him again and pressed her face to his crotch again.

He glanced worriedly at the door, though which was close but remained unlocked, he wanted to get up but Hanji was already taking off his belt and pulling the zipper down with her teeth. He huffed as she kept squeezing on his dick during the process. She lowered his pants until nearly an inch above his knee.

The brunette leant out a bit and Levi watched her smirked as she faced his bulging trouser. He, to protect his pride, tried to stop her again by pushing her head away by grabbing her hair but the force he exerted was too weak since she dived right in to his crotch with no problem.

"A-ugh!" Levi threw his head back and then watched as her tongue made contact with his trousers. She kept sucking and sucking the cloth and playing around with it using her tongue. "Ha.anji please s.stop" At that moment he didn't knew what he was wishing her to stop for.

But it seems like she understood him because without farther ado she bit on the cloth carefully and lowered his trousers down until it reached his pants.

His eyes intently watched the woman's tongue as she licked her lips again following the bob in her throat as she swallowed.

Hanji's eyes dimmed as she watch what could've probably been the most gorgeous dick she ever saw. Her heart was beating rapidly just thinking of all the possibilities she could do with this one. But she probably needs to act now, it seemed to have suffered enough by the looks of it. She smiled at the very aroused ravenette, slowly saying the word "Itadakimas" and then she licked and swallowed his tip.

Levi bit his hand in agony and tried not to groan out loud when her wet tongue surrounded his cock. The way she kissed and licked it was so sloppy, it seemed like she was trying to wet his crotch first. They stayed like that for a minute, him biting his hand and her wetting his dick.

But then she suddenly pulled away, "The f.fuck?" He cursed out confused and annoyed.

She didn't answer instead she leant back to push away a loose strand back in her ear. Then she opened her tongue again to swallow his member and this time... completely.

A groan almost left his lips but she plunged her left fingers to his mouth almost gagging him a bit. He felt her rubbed her fingers on his tongue and pulled away and then wet her hands with it. "The fuck was that?" He cussed out but knew the reason a second later when she pumped his dick with it.

He closed his eyes, the coil in his core was getting very worse. He felt like any moment later on he was gonna explode. He opened his eyes to watch the chestnut suck him dry, while both fingers work him out, the left one pumping his penis while the other one playing around with his balls.

He lifted one hand which was grasping the edge of the mattress and grabbed the woman's hair instead. Gripping it up and down following her pace of movement. His breath was very ragged and he wasn't able to stop some of his groans from letting out when she moaned in his dick.

"Hanji, h.hanji" he whimpered, begging for something, something that could help him and this sweet torture to stop, but at the same time not wanting this to end. "A..aa. ..uughhh!"

Hanji pulled away again and Levi almost screamed at her for it. She looked at him innocently, lifting a finger to her mouth for a 'shh', "We wouldn't want people to hear you now would we?"

He meekly nodded, unable to form any words when his breathing is too ragged. She was right, he wouldn't want risk people seeing the two of them like this, other than suffering embarassment they might get arrested for fraternization.

She breathed out a "thought so" and then came down on him again. Her pace got a bit faster and rougher, and he was confused whether she was doing this on purpose or not. He was sure she was playing with him again.

Levi bit his knuckle hard almost piercing his skin and drawing blood. A tear ran from his eyes as he tried to conceal his groans, he wanted her to go atleast a little bit slower but he was afraid he might not be able to contain his moans the moment he will open his mouth. She was unrelenting, her mouth was very rough with his dick, her head bobbing up and down on his cock in a quick pace.

"C.close" He chocked out warning the kneeling woman that he was about to burst his seed if she's not gonna stop. It seemed like this just motivated Hanji, since instead of stopping she sped up instead if that was even possible.

Hanji let go her hand off his base and held his hips. He looked down confused but was startled when she pushed his penis deep in her throat. He suddenly felt something snap, and a burst of euphoria came crashing down on him, so much that he felt a jolt of pain mixed with pleasure suffocate him. He let out a strangled groan while he came, it seemed like his cum was flooding in a rapid speed, he didn't know how many he had shot but it was probably a lot based on how many times Hanji swallowed while still deepthroating him.

It hurt, it hurt so much but it felt very very good. "Aah...uugghhh!!" He was suffering in pain but the pleasure was formidable. He didn't know which to feel, torn in between heaven and hell.

His hand which was tightly gripping her hair loosened a few minutes later after he had come down from his high. It took him a minute to recollect his normal breathing pace yet it was still a bit ragged.

He wiped off the cold sweat in his forehead and the small frustrated tears that ran down from his cheeks. He never knew why men were so hungry for a blowjob before, how they always said it was the best, and feeling it was a heaven like no other. But now... after feeling something so fucking amazing as that, Levi worried he might go become like them starving and wondering if he'll ever feel that sensation ever again.

He watched as how the brunette still stayed kneeling to clean him up, licking and sucking all the other left residues she wasn't able to swallow. When he began to feel that familiar coiling again, he turned his head to the other side and pushed her away... It was all too soon, his dick felt a little sore and raw. No way he can survive something so aggressive again in a short pace of time.

"I've always wanted to try that" Hanji chuckled trailing her thumb up to taste the semen that ran down to her chin. She smirked to see that the ravenette's eyes were following her every movement, "Was it good?"

She didn't actually need to know his answer because the way he was struggling to stop his groans, how he couldn't repress some of the moans that came out, the slight redness of his eyes, the sweats that accumulated on his forehead and the way his chest kept sucking air deeply.... The answer was way too obvious.

She sneered at the mess of a man in front of her, she never met someone who tempted her like this ever before. No man has her craving for attention like he does. Those pale steel blue eyes just do wonders to her body when ever he stared at her. She feel a heat in her body, a sudden wetness in her groin whenever he's near beside her. She hated him a bit though, because she can't concentrate whenever he's around her. Can't focus doing her work when she could've been doing something else...or more specifically someone else.

"You're satisfied aren't you?"

"Shut up"

"You're dick was so hard I had a hard time swallowing it. It hurts here" She opened her mouth and pointed her throat.

Disgust could be seen from the ravenette's face as he pushed away the face of the brunette, "Stop that"

Hanji laughed at him for a few seconds, then stared at him in wonder, like she always does, there was no answer they could provide on why there's a certain chemistry between the two of them... why the two couldn't stop the invisible pull that collides them together. Hanji due to no structured reasoning just left it out as interest, there is an interest between the two of them, both of them having that similar _interest_ with each other.

But then, it would've been boring. Just letting Levi have her with no trouble is waay too boring. So she smirked remembering a certain blonde. She crossed her arms and leant it to Levi's knees, his dick still out in the open and available for her observation. It could've been the lighting or her dirty goggles but was it her or was Levi's dick beginning to harden? She gave off a silent scoff. This man and his so called will of iron, yeah right.

And just like that Hanji decided to mess with the ravenette's mind again

"I hope Erwin doesn't mind this"

She heard the fall before she felt it. Her eyes slightly widened as she realized that the man just abruptly pushed her. A sudden feeling of euphoria washed over her, a coiling in her groin area formalizing as she looked over the man standing infront. He was having a hard time controlling his breath, a tick in his forehead was waiting to burst, and the darkest of eyes which was getting dimmer and dimmer was glaring down on her.

She knew it was a low blow and she had infuriated the man, after all the commander had been his only friend, the one who pulled him out of the darkness when his two companions had died, Erwin, the blonde, was the only man alive who had a special place on his heart, he would die for the man she knew that, she could tell that they probably had overpassed friendship and had felt brotherhood over some time now.

She knew, even with the insistent persuasion she does to Levi in so many occasions, will always receive a negative response from the ravenette because he believed Erwin liked her, and maybe he did even if it was wrong. But still she doesn't give up, no, she can't, because no man had ever made her feel like this and she'll be damned before she gives up on this one.

She felt him grabbed her collar and lifted her up from her kneeling position. Hard and deep breaths fanned over her face as she watched the man infront of her try to calm himself. She smirked, she can't have that, no... She was beginning to get excited because of his anger, any emotions she can get from him was welcomed, she doesn't want his nonchalance, "Levi" she began, her tone done in a mocking way "It's so funny how you try to respect Erwin's feelings while cumming on my throa-"

_**Slap** _

"Shut the fuck up, for once in your life shut the fuck up!" The ravenette yelled while rattling her, "Is this shit funny for you huh? Is this funny for you? Playing me around like this, is this funny for you!?"

"Yes"

His eyes widened by her direct response

Hanji chuckled and stared at the short man's eyes, not backing down. The more he hates her, the more she likes him, she can't explain herself, she was sick like that. She licked her bottom lip and watched as the man frown but lusting over it. Ahh... she chuckled, she had this man tied around her fingers all right. "Its so funny Levi, how you try to stop yourself because of the man close to you like a brother, it's so funny I get so excited and wet just by thinking of it"

He glared at her in disgust, the woman was insufferable, she knew what she wants and knows how to get it, she wasn't afraid of what she has to do to take it. Levi gulped, he was getting lustful, and by the way how the woman's eyes followed the bob in his throat he could tell, obviously, she was getting horny too.

She was playing with his mind, he knew that, but still, he was allowing her, why? He doesn't know, probably because he's very new to this thing and this woman, this sexy as sin of a temptress was here, giving consent to whatever he wants to give her. And he really wants to give it to her.

He closed his eyes and think about the reason why he can't. Erwin, his commander and his friend, bestfriend, who had been there for him when no one else was.

And just like that anger rose over him again. He slammed the chestnut on the drawer, the cabinet rattled and some bottles tumbled. He heard her subtle gasp, he knew her head must've took the impact but he cared less remembering that pain is the best discipline, that had always been his motto, let's see what this woman will do with this new information.

He stared at her pink lips before planting his own on it. He didn't use his tongue, no, he only used his teeth, it wasn't even kissing more like biting. He was biting her bottom lip so roughly he drew blood. He rubbed her bossom so hard like he was kneading a bread dough. He meant over her ear, biting her earlobe like it was meat, "You want me? You'll have me, this me." He continued his onslaught he stopped when his penis went full hard and he slammed her on the bed rest like a rag doll.

He walked over her slowly, he never felt this alive before, he looked over her laying position, her hands were lifelessly settled over her head, and her hair was spread around her face, though he can't see her eyes which were covered by her bangs, he can just imagine the fear that clouded in it. The thought while enticing, made him a bit troubled, but she wanted this, and he was doing this for Erwin, if the woman realized that all she would ever have with him is pain, he knew she would give up eventually.

He sat on her directly, placing his legs besides hers. He glanced at her eyes, he still can't see nothing, but he cant wait anymore and so he placed his hand on her bangs to take it away. Fear was what he expected to see and pain, but what he saw was the total opposite instead, her eyes were brimming in tears but not because of fear... He knew what those eyes were saying, after all he kept looking at her like that as well, not only that, he kept seeing them from her every day, it was pure lust and excitement.

He wanted to frown but he felt relief, he to be honest didn't want to scare her, he didn't want to admit it but he cared for this woman, he thinks more of her than the word 'like' but he doesn't know if he can accept the word 'love', he doesn't know and doesn't want to know.

He shook his head to get rid of what he was thinking and just kept rubbing his hands on her waist, she was only wearing her full doctor suit. He popped the buttons all at the same time, tearing them off as they flew and fell on the ground. He opened the uniform and one thought came into his mind.

_Holy shit_

He gulped as he stared mesmerized by the smooth body infront of him. She was thin but had all the goods. Her breast was a bit bigger than he imagined, he thought she was flat chested after all. And she wasnt wearing any bra for jesus christ! He didnt knew what to make of that but he felt a bit angry.

Her small perky nipples felt like it was calling for him. He gulped at the enormous amount of saliva in his mouth. He stared at her flat stomach, it seemed like she worked out as well seeing how times it was, he touched it, ahh, it's abs alright. He slightly pulled away his hips and tore off the last two buttons of her uniform, his eyes throbbed a bit as he sees her lace underwear. He grabbed his dick and rubbed it on her lace. Both moaned at the contact, his breath began to rag again.

He suddenly pulled away and walked off from her. He heard her faintly calling his name in confusion, but she stopped when she heard the door knob clicking. He heard her sigh in relief and he suddenly felt like laughing, did she honestly think he was gonna go away the room with his dick out in the front? He shook his head while smiling to himself, he wasn't gonna walk away after seeing that view. He closed his eyes and remembered the picture, of her on the bed, hair spread out like a halo, perky chest slightly pink from all the rubbing and lips bleeding and swollen. He walked back towards her and the view was still the same. He licked his lips, and massaged his dick.

He closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from enjoying the sure-to-happen intercourse, 'this is all for Erwin', he chanted in his head. 'Get mad' he told himself, he needed to be mad at her to have her pain because right now, all he wanted was to give her pleasure, and that is not what he was planning to do. But thinking about how Erwin would feel about them fornicating was not making him feel mad instead what he felt was guilt. Now he was trying not to feel guilty instead.

He closed his eyes while sucking on Hanji's breast, lightly biting the brownish nipple. If his plan ends well, and by that meaning making the sex too painful for her resulting with Hanji to stop her advances towards him. He mentally nodded to himself, he let go off her nipples with a pop, and mindlessly brought the two bossoms together, her chest was big enough to place them together, specially the light brownish buds. He suck on both of them as his thoughts wandered again.

Levi knew Hanji is a horny woman, he can tell that by her unabashedly persuading and tempting him. He was aware about her lustful stares and that intentional braless tactic of hers, and the way she heals him every injury. He knew that it wouldn't take a long time for her to find another conquest again.

Then he furrowed his eyebrows as he decided to suck on the other nipple, if she was gonna fell to another man anyway, all of this would've been useless. If he wanted Erwin to be happy he must make the two happen, yes, Erwin and Hanji.

He could do it, it wouldn't be hard now he thinks about it. Erwin already liked Hanji, and Erwin, based on his popularity from the girls wasn't a bad match. Levi could only think what would happen if the two hit it off. Both Erwin and Hanji were smart individuals. Their minds are a level of its own, they could see things normal people could not.

_' They would be what people call the power couple'_

And he will be in the sideline, happy for them.

Then he suddenly invisioned the two fucking.   
  


"Levi stop!!!!"

Levi's eyes widened as Hanji pushed him away. He stared at her in disbelief as she covered her breast, her face masked in pain. What happened? Levi's head burned in confusion, "Hanji, what's wro-"

A loud smack ringed around the room. His eyes widened as he touched his cheek. Why did she slap him?

"Stop looking at me like that!" She cried, still holding her breast firmly.

"Like what" he asked confused

"Like a monster" she looked at him, she sounded like she was confused as to what make of him. "You're giving me that hateful look of yours Levi, your eyes are very dark and you're hurting me way too much" she slowly let go off her breast and Levi bit his lip, surprised and devastating guilt washing over him. He looked at her very swollen nipples and her breast which had reddish handmarks over them. "Im sorry Hanji" He tried to reach her but stopped when she flinched.

She shook her head and covered her chest once more. "Just..just tell me what were you thinking Levi? I was watching you, it was okay at first, it seemed like you enjoyed me so much" She gulped, "But then your eyes suddenly went dark...you bit my nipples like you were about to tear it off Levi!" She tried to calm herself, "I knew you wanted me that's why I pursued you, but right now you're eyes, the way you look at me.. it seems like...." they held each other's stare for a second, "You want to kill me"

The ravenette shook his head and clutched his head, "No..." two bodies wrapped in each other came back into his mind, one a blonde the other a brunette. He gritted his teeth. A sudden wave of jealousy flashed over him. He hated himself, jealousy? What was jealousy doing on his emotions? He wasn't supposed to be jealous he was supposed to be happy! "Uughh stop!" He grunted, his chest and his head hurt. He could hear her called out his name, but for her sake he wished she would not come near him. He might hurt her, for real this time.

She wrapped her arms around him and his face is again facing her breast. He tried to stop himself from pushing her away as his brain made him think he wouldn't be the only seeing those breast soon enough.

But she kept calling his name over and over again like it was some sort of mantra. Then she stopped and pulled away from him. He glanced up at her and watched her lay her back on the bed, she smiled at him with those sultry lips while opening her legs wide and her arms stretched out beckoning him. "Come"

He chuckled in disdain, he can't... he can't stop this anymore...this woman had been plaguing his mind for months now. And him to her, they wanted, needed each other there was no lying to that. But that wasn't the only case, he could never, and will never give away this woman... He can't... love is a strong word, but he can't find any other words to describe the woman who had always been looking at him with those huge brown eyes. He bit his lip as he tried to contain his tears... _I'm sorry Erwin.._.  


He crawled up to the woman and kissed her.

.

.

.

  
The door bursted open and with it revealed a short ravenette. Both eyes widened as they stared at each other. 

"Levi"

"Erwin"

"Is Hanji there?"

"Where else would she be?"

Erwin nodded and opened the door wider to enter. He wasn't trying to be like Mike but he knew he smelt something from Levi. He paused but the other man didn't, walking steadily away from the clinic and in the hallway possibly towards his quarter. 

"Hanji, here is your clinic allowance report, the higher ups had granted it" 

"Thanks Erwin!" Hanji widely grinned at him, was it him or was she a bit happier than usual? He left it to just her being happy because of the accepted allowance "Just place it in the lower drawer of the cabinet." He heard her continue.

He nodded and walked towards the cabinet until he felt a sudden crack. He looked down to see pills scattered around the floor. "Hanji what are these?"

The brunette looked over her shoulder and looked what he pointed at, her eyes widened which made the commander confused, did she not know?

She walked over him and knelt to take the pills and threw them in the trashcan, a waste but they had been dirty already. "Levi was asking for an Advil for his headache"

Levi was here?! Now Erwin was very confused, he watched her suspiciously as she walked back to sit on her chair again. Levi was a cleanfreak bordering to OCD, there was no way in hell he would leave those pills scattered around.

He didn't want to assume but base on what little he knew, he had come to form a conclusion.  
  


"Hanji did you have sex with Rivaille?"

  
  
*********

**Part 2 Coming up, when? I don't** **know**


	26. Sick (LevixHanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick Hanji, Jealous overprotective Levi

  
  
  
  
  
Just right after recess, approximately 10 oclock. A certain raven haired midget stood infront of the principal's table, foot tapping impatiently while scowling at the clean polished floor.

"Answer me back you four-eyes." Levi growled, now glaring at the chair.

Erwin glanced at the young lad with disdain, he didn't need any damaged property again in his own office. Principal he might be, but that doesn't mean he has the luxury to just let his things be destroyed.

With a sigh he looked at the student council president, "Levi, maybe she's not home."

If possible his scowl deepened even more, "Shitty Glasses is obviously still damn sleeping in her messy as fuck bed. I went and checked, she's not in the science lab doing I-don't-care-about with her pests."

Erwin sighed once again, he didn't know what relationship those two student body has but.... he knew for the greater of all not to intervene.

Levi began to drum his fingers on the table, telling himself over and over again that Hanji, that stupid idiotic titan crazed lover is somewhere safe. And that much importantly, he was not worried, nor concerned. She's just not in her English class, nor the Science lab, nor the cafeteria, nor the Old club room, and the fact that she's not answering her phone....yeah nothing to worry about.

Another ten minutes or so, with still no answer over the phone did Levi nearly smashed it... but phones are expensive so he opted for kicking the chair instead. Erwin just thanked the gods and goddesses above the school's rooftop for having the chair as a mahogany. He could only wonder what the chair would look like if it weren't for the solidness of the mahogany.

"Why don't you try the telephone?" Was his suggestion, if only to save more properties.

Levi raised his eyebrow looking very annoyed, "She's not even answering her own phone"

Erwin nodded agreeing with him, "But maybe her phone's battery died"

Levi paused for a second contemplating his answer before nodding, silently walking towards the telephone pressing harsh numbers on it.

After three or four trials did the receiver finally accepted it. A "hello?" Could be heard on the other side of the phone.

Levi was about to cuss some a curse or two when he heard a loud gruffing cough. A scowl changed into a worried frown, "Shitty glasses, you fine?"

"Yeah..." Was her grumbling reply, with a few sniff here and there. "Just got a cold...or fever, that's all."

"You want me to come there?" Levi was already about to hang up to start getting his bag but Hanji screeched a no.

"You don't ha ***sniff*** ve to! Really Levi! ***cough*** Moblit's here with me..." She reasoned, and just by then did he heard a boyish _"Hanji-san, would you like the apple peeled off or not?"_

Levi's eyebrows furrowed hearing this, "Why is he there!?" How come she let Moblit take care of her instead of him? Wasn't he her closest bestest friend? Levi swallowed the disturbing churn in his stomach. He grimaced when he heard a laugh from the phone, "Of course to take care of me you idiot! hahaha!!-ack!!! ***cough*** "

Levi silently cursed her stupidity. And it wasn't helping hearing Moblit always fussing over his Shitty Glasses... He gulped, yes that was right. Hanji is his Shitty Glasses, and no one else's. "Oi" he began, he heard some shuffling before Hanji answered.

"I thought you already ***cough*** ended the call Levi" Hanji chuckled...Levi didn't shared her humor, too busy overthinking why she didn't chose him to take care of her instead.

"Shut up, I'm heading over there" He said, grimacing every time he hears her call her shitty assistant.

  


  
Ever since young, Levi had always been aloof, unsociable and like what they always said 'cold'. He was never the giddy child nor the one who run outside to run and play in the fucking mud, god forbid he ever did. He never played with the other kids, not that they want to anyway. He was apparently 'scary' in their eyes, often crying when ever Levi looked (glared) at them for too long.

And so it wasn't a mystery as to why he doesn't have many or any friends growing up. He didn't mind really, but as he sat there in the bench with the little toy knife his uncle gave him, it occured to him how lonely he felt, he thought it wouldn't hurt to have some friends, not many just a few, friends who he knows would stick by his side for a long time.

He felt a little envious to those kids talking together in hushed whispers during buddy time as their teacher tells them the instructions, while he sits alone on the desk, brooding by himself, because apparently everyone was convinced he preferred to be alone, even the teacher didn't bother to partner him with anybody else.

And so he spent his elementary years all alone.

He thought his highschool would be just like that too. Alone. Yet, he met _her_

  
When highschool came, both everything and nothing change. Apparently his aloof cold nature was a huge appeal. In highschool your attitude didn't matter, nobody cares about your inner self, it was all about what people could see.

They judge you for your face and what you can do. And surprisingly he got all the agendas. He had that bad boy look which apparently was his charm point. His coldness was seen as 'mysterious'. He was smart, strong and had a good voice. He was deemed as the 'total package'. Girls wanna be with him, Guys wanna be him.

He thought that with this new set up, he will have friends. But instead they pulled away from him. Saying he was 'too cool' to make friends with them.

He was both admired and feared by the students. No one even bothering to associate with him. Or atleast to know him well, he was left alone again. He wondered when will he ever have what the other kids easily had.

It wasn't until mid of August that 'when' finally came.  
  


His first new friend  
  


He first knew of this person through rumors, he heard it a lot of times from the students sitting infront of him, and the chit chats teenage boys made while changing clothes for PE.

Said that this person was hella smart, a young 6th grade schooler who was offered to skip directly to college which they denied deciding to only skip one grade.

He knew more of her when she presented herself to the class. She was quite different from what he expected. He heard that she was a daughter of two well known sophisticated couple in the high area. Her mother was a surgeon specializing in the brain department, while her father was the best scientist in the highest science plant in Sina. With those information he was kind of expecting a 'sophisticated person' for their daughter as well. He expected a neat lab coat, hair pony tail, and glasses.

He was right in a sense, except for the 'neat' part.

The girl looked disoriented, she had messy ponytail, wearing red baggy long sleeve shirt with baggy jogging pants underneath her lab coat. Only her eyeglasses were placed right.

Levi was busy scrutinizing her he didn't notice she was looking at him too. He quickly tore his gaze away and stared at the view outside the window trying to hide his embarassment.

He only turned his head when he heard the subtle sound of 'slump' indicating someone just sat near him. His eyes slightly widened seeing the girl seated herself beside him. He looked around noticing there were atleast still three empty chairs in the room. He raised his eyebrow in confusion but she only smiled at him tilting her head a little.

  
  
That was their only interaction through out the Spanish session. The next surprised Levi.

It was Art time, the teacher left them to draw a symbolic monumento that relaxes them while he go to the faculty's office to get his grading sheet. 

Levi decided to draw a teapot and a teacup with smoke and little vines surrounding it. He didn't knew what the vines represent for or what it was doing there, but he wanted to be a little artistic, he didn't want his drawing to be like a sign you commonly see in cafe shops.

He was still in the process of drawing a teacup when he felt someone poking him.

"Hey"

He looked at the person beside him to see the bespectacled new girl, _Hanji_ wasn't it?

He furrowed his eyebrows confused but decided against so when he was reminded how gloomy he looked whenever he does it. He opted in giving her his bored face, "What is it?"

Hanji scratched her cheek, "Heh, you see... I was too busy watching documentary shows that I didn't prepare my supplies."

What? Levi was confused, how can she ever forget preparing her things? Levi even prepared his a week before school attendance. "So what's in your bag?" He indicated the bag laying on her chair.

She took her bag and placed it on his table. Levi sweatdropped, he only needed to know what's inside she could've just told him. He peered at her bag when she unzipped it and was totally surprised and not surprised to practically see nothing.

He sweatdropped again, _why did she even brought her bag?_

Hanji chuckled at his appearance, "There was supposed to be a lunch bento that my maid prepared for me but.... I woke up late so I wasn't able to see the lunch box."

_Useless information but ok_

Levi cleared his throat, for someone so intelligent she's kind of an airhead, or just plain clumsy. He opened his pencil case and took out a sharpened pencil, eraser and a sharpener. He also took out two blank bondpapers and handed it out to her.

She looked at him with wide eyes and slowly accepted his offer. She gulped, "Ahh thanks...uhmm..." She looked at him again but this time questioning and he knew what she meant.

"Levi"

She grinned widely, her eyes sparkling, her eyes was the biggest brightest brown eyes he ever seen. "Hanji" she happily said

The introduction was pretty useless since he knew about her before she introduced herself. But he opted to stay silent captivated by her pretty eyes and smile.

"Uh, yeah...hi" Fuck why is he so awkward?

She grinned at him while taking a seat on her chair, "Yeah hi!" Then she semi chuckled-laughed at him. Levi wanted to be annoyed but he felt himself smiling as well. That was until she said, 'Nice pool you've got there' tilting her head to his drawing.  


The two talked again when she sat next to him during lunchtime.  


.

.

.

  
Thinking about it, Levi couldn't pin point on how they came this far. It all happened so fast, so fast it's surreal. He just knew from that moment on, the two had been inseparable ever since. Why? He'll never know, being friends with her wasn't supposed to be natural but it felt very much so.

He stopped in his tracks and faced the building infront of him. It was Hanji's house but more like mansion. The time he spent taking the train, running towards her house and pondering his friendship with Hanji made him realize something.

Ever since Hanji came into his life he never felt alone again.

He pushed the doorbell and waited for Hanji's maid or butler to open the gate. His eyes widened by a fraction when instead of her servants he saw Hanji's ever faithful wimpy assistant instead.

He drew a breath, annoyed and dissapointed to see the student running towards him to open the gate. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that Moblit took care of Hanji, but he didn't like the thought of Moblit taking care of Hanji.

_He doesn't want to feel that loneliness ever again_

And as he watch the guy, he suddenly felt the urge to do something, not punch him but more like be more aggressive, again not to him... But to Hanji.

"Thanks"

Moblit shook his head, "Oh it's nothing! But..." He looked at Levi confused, "Don't you have a class or something?"

"Same to you"

Moblit waved his arm around, "No! Uhh... I still have my vacant time till 10:50 am."

Levi looked at his phone to see it was already 10:40. "You only have ten minutes left. Better scram"

Moblit shook his head, "No, I can take care of her, and its only one subject anyway"

Levi rose his eyebrow at his 'I can take care of her' and pointed at himself. "I'm here, aren't I? I can take care of Shitty Glasses. Not like it's my first time." He didn't need to add the last phrase but he felt the need to.

He could see how Moblit's emotion flashed for a moment but was quickly replaced with a calm one. "Ok, take care of her for me."

Levi wanted to reply I'll take care of her because I want to, but decided not to. He didn't want to start an unnecessary fight and, he was getting agitated to see Four-eyes. So he opted on nodding his head, afraid he might let it out anyway if he opened his mouth.

Levi felt guilty on how brash he treats Moblit, it's just that he can't help but feel threatened by him and envious on how close the two is.

  
  
"Mobliit? Mobliiittt?! Mobliiiittt!!!??!-"

"Shut your mouth Hanji, your assistant is not here anymore" Levi grumbly said, slightly irked by how she called the ash blonde's name three times. "You look like shit"

She coughed, "Feels like shit too"

He scanned her over from head to toe but he was only able to see her face up till her shoulder since she was hogging the blanket. He saw a thermometer on her desk, he was surprised to see that it had gone up to 39 degrees. _Shit,_ he walked up to her and placed his hand in her forehead, he already knew she was hot but he slightly hissed when his hand made contact with her forehead, he didn't expected her to be this feverish hot.

"Why didn't you call me shitty glasses?" He choked out in annoyance

She opened her mouth to answer him but he interrupted her, "Save your energy four-eyes you're fucking hot"

The brunette swept a loose hair back in her ear and gave him a sheepish smile saying a soft, "I know but thanks" before laughing

He slightly smacked her forehead, "I said save your energy"

Levi paused when he saw a paper bag in the desk beside the thermometer, Hanji must've noticed his confusion because she smiled at him, "That's medicine bought by Moblit"

Levi felt a twitch in his eyebrow, he never even thought about that, "Sorry I didn't bring anything" he murmured, feeling slightly helpless and useless. Maybe she thought it would've been better if he never came after all it looked like Moblit got it all covered.

Hanji smiled at the frowning ravenette, no matter what people think Shortie in her own opinion had always been this little softie cinnamon roll, she stretched her body a bit to reach Levi's hand, the Ackerman watch the brunette as she slowly caressed his palm and fingers feeling the undeniable heat coming from her hands and his cheek. She looked up at him and warmly smilingly said, "I know you were too worried to think of anything else and rushed here immediately... right Levi?"

He could feel the warmth in his cheeks getting hotter, aahh Hanji had always been like this, spouting nonsense without carefully thinking her words. He looked away and scoffed, "Think whatever you want Shitty glasses"

Hanji laughed at his tsundereey response, she really wanted to hug the hell out of this Shortie but she slowly let go off his hand instead, "You should stay atleast five feet apart from me Levi or else you'll get infected."

He raised an eyebrow at this, "Did you just made a Five Feet Apart reference?" He only received another laugh from the woman. He watched her laugh and chuckled, he then stared carefully at her and noticed she was still slightly shivering even underneath the blanket, upon closer inspection he could tell that the blankets were slightly thinner than the usual normal ones. He sighed at her stupidity then laid sitting on her bed a bit closer to her shoulders almost touching by a centimeter. She glanced at him confused but he only shrugged his shoulder, "My bloodline don't easily get sick"

With that her eyes widened in surprise, she didn't know why but it felt very sweet and romantic like coming from him. She understood completely what he was trying to say, but what she really wanted know was that how did he know? How did he know she wanted him near? She sighed, maybe it was just like that. The depth on how she can understand him is the same on his level of understanding about what she wants and needs.

She kept her head down and blushingly scoot closer towards him, even passing the centimeter gap between them. She raised her arms and wrapped her right arm to his shoulder while the left encircled his waist. It was slightly uncomfortable seeing that Levi was still facing his body infront the bottom edge of her bed. But he slightly shifted his body towards her while wrapping his arms around her as well. They slowly fell into the bed letting the gravity pull them down softly.

Levi held his breath feeling as if he was suffocated while his heart beat in a 100 to 0 and 100 back again and again. His breath ragged a bit feeling two surely-no-bra clothed breast directly touching him. But he shook his head telling himself that he wasn't gonna force himself to a sick woman.

He then slowly caressed her hair like how his mother used to do to him when he was still little. Her hair felt a bit oily probably due to her slightly sweating from fever, but it was soft nonetheless. He took a huge breath to inhale her smell, it was a mix scent of sweat and warm skin but he can smell that faint fragrance of strawberry patch scent that he really loved. He took another sniff which tickled the brunette.

"You're being like Mike" she softly giddily said

The heat inside Levi slightly dropped down, he honestly didn't want to hear her say another man's name in his presence. But he guess that if he really wants to pursue a relationship with this particular brunette he might have to tone down his jealousy issues. And he really wanted to pursue her bad. His hug on her tightened, "I love you so much stupid"

  
.  
.  
.

"Levi"

"..."

"Levi...what was that?"

"Nothing"

She slightly slapped his arm, "It wasnt nothing! You know that!"

Levi hugged her tightly and stuffed her face in his chest, "You heard nothing it was nothing!" He yelled, wishing the brunette would just let it go, his face was too brightly red it was unhealthy. He never felt so embarrassed than he did right now. What the hell did he just blurted out!? He wished the earth would just gobble him up or for him to disappear right this instant.

"Wait Levi! Let me say something!" The brunette pleaded her voice slightly muffled by the boy's t-shirt.

"No! You don't have to say anything it was nothing!" He closed his eyes as he felt a churn in his stomach, he doesn't know if he can take her rejection.

"Levi I can't breath!"

His eyes widened and let go off her immediately, slightly confused after all he made sure to angle his hug just right so she can brea- his thought came to a halt when he felt soft smooth skin touch his lip, he looked at the face so close infront of him. But due to their extreme closeness he can only see her tightly closed eyes. His brain went numbed and so did all his other senses, except sight and touch.

He can see her and feel her at the same time. But his ears has this persistent ringing and he can't feel the beat of his heart. There are only two possible explanations, either his heart stopped functioning or it beat so rapidly he can't feel it.

But he didn't have time to comprehend which of the two really happened because their lips cut contact and he can breath now, his heart beat in a normal pattern again. But that strange numbness stayed...

"Levi..." The brunette whispered head still down, but after a few seconds it raised up for him to see her reddened face and slightly tearful eyes, "I love you too... very much"

He didn't answer due to him not knowing what to say but mostly because their faces were leaning towards each other again. And he decided to let that kiss speak for itself... after all he already did say it.

**[** **OMAKE** **]**   


"Hanji let's stop by the bookstore I need to buy something there"

"Ahh... sorry Nanaba but can you ask Mike to go with you instead?"

"Huh?" The blonde stared confused at the brunette who was hastily packing her things, "You never rejected a bookstore trip before"

"Oh... no! It's nothing like that! It's just that" Hanji flusteredlly scratched her cheek, "M.my boyfriend...L.Levi got sick... I wanted to pay my boyfriend a visit." She slapped her hands together in a prayer asking for forgiveness, "I'm sorry Nana my boyfriend needs me!" And with that she dash off leaving the stunned blonde in her wake. 

Nanaba sweatdropped,

_'She didn't have to say the word 'my boyfriend' everytime...'_


	27. A-A Short Dialogues (LevixHanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little drabbles cause every oneshots should have one

  
  
**A-pple**

"Stop kissing me so suddenly Four-eyes"

"Hey Levi, are you an apple?"

"Fuck why?"

"Cause your so red, and you taste so good."

"S.shut up!"

 **B-alloon**  
  
  
"Hey stop crying"

"I can't! It popped"

"It wasn't damn surprising. You blew too much air"

"But now Sawney won't have a balloon!"

"He's a titan!"

  
**C-ar**

  
"What are you making four eyes?"

"A car"

"And what the fuck is a car?"

"It's sort of a transportation"

"Transportation? There's no reins for the horse there."

"You don't need a horse for a car"

"How would it run then?"

"Easy, a human...Eh! Levi!? Levi! Atleast wait for me to finish!!!"

 **D-ense** **(ssttoolleennn from a** **doujinshi** **I read)**  
  
  
" ***reading shoujo manga*** Hey Levi, how do you know if your inlove?"

"Why are you asking me that? Are you indicating your inlove with another man instead of me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"nothing... ***sigh*** sometimes I'm worried how dense you are."

"Huh?"

  
**E-mpty**  
  
  
"Four eyes, I feel so empty"

"Empty? There's food in the cafeteria...you want me to order Moblit to get some?"

"My soul, not my stomach"

"Oh... then I'll fill you up"

"I'm not thirsty"

"No! I'll fill you up with my love!"

  
**F-airytale**

  
"Levi, do you believe in fairytales?"

"No"

"I heard there's a story about a princess, who was in a deep slumber until her prince charming kissed her."

"I don't fucking care"

"Come on! Let's do it! *feign unconsciousness*"

" ***sigh*** damnit"  
  
  
**G-ame**

  
"Our life's like a game"

"Huh? What are you talking about Shitty glasses?"

"We, the soldiers, are the characters. The titans are the enemies. And our goal is to free Mankind. See? Feels like a game..."

"That so?"

  
**H-eart**

  
"Why do they always say, I love you with my _heart_?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, you see... all the heart do is pumps our blood. The hypothalamus is actually the one surveying our actions, and emotions."

"I don't think it would be romantic if someone tells you, they love you with all their hypothalamus."  
  
"I love you with all my hypothalamus"

"..."

"Yeah, you're right"  


**I-ntelligence**  
  
  
"Why do you look so bothered Four-eyes?"

"It's just our intellectual test..."

"Why? Something went wrong?"

"The system broke"

"It broke!?"

"Hm, so they scored me 11/10 instead."

  
**J-ealous**  
  
  
"Levi, why is Moblit in the infirmary?"

"Don't know"

" ***sigh*** the young recruits said you punched the daylight out of him."

"Maybe if you stop being so affectionate to that bastard, then maybe I won't fucking punch him."

"Hahahaha!!!!! Levi!!!! I didn't take you for a jealous grump!!! Pfft!! Hahahaha!!!!"  
  
"Shut up you Four Eyes!!"  
  
  
**K-ill**  
  
  
"Hmm...hobby?"

"What are mumbling about?"

"Oh! It's just my Squad form! They're asking what's my hobby!"

"Hobby?"

"Hey, do you think researching about titans could be considered a hobby?"

"Don't fucking know"

"What's your hobby by the way?!"

"Killing"  
  
  
**L-ove**  
  
  
"Levi, do you love me?"

"No"

"Do you love me now?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"Stop asking me"

"....Do you love me now?"

" ***groan*** I said no"

"How about now?"

"No"

"Hmm...now?"

"No"

"Do you love me now?"

"For Goddamn Sake!!! Yes! I love you! I fucking love you! So can you shut up now!?"

" ***smirk*** *Stop recorder* love you too babe"

  
**M-ark**  
  
  
"Levi"

"What?"

"Erwin told me to wear turtle neck shirts now"

"And?"

"I hate turtle neck shirts!!! They're too hot!"

"And why are you telling me that?"

"Because it's your fault!!! You always leave marks on my skin!"

  
**N-ame**

  
"They called me Hanji, because my name resembles a soldier"

"So?"

"It should be Einstein"

"Why the fuck would you want that name?"

"Because Einstein is smart...I could even go with Newton."

"Shut up"

"Now that I think about it...your name suits you"

"Shut the fuck up"

"Levi, put the first letter to the last and you get EVIL! hahaha!!!"

"I'm not complaining to that"

"And it's short...just like your height"

"I'll kill you"

  
**O-** **utsider**

"This is amazing!!! Moblit! Moblit! You saw it right?! Right?"

"Y.yes...Buntaichou"

"Aaahhhh!!!!! Kkkyyaaahhh!!! Hahahahaha"

"Buntaichouuu!!!!"  
  


"What are you doing infront of the tent Levi?"

"Now, now, Nanaba...let Levi feel the feeling of the out of place"

"Out of place? But he's just outside"

"Shut the fuck up you two"

"haahahhahaaha"

"Mike!!!"

  
**P-ick up Line**

"Hanji"

"Yeah?"

"Are you French?"

"Yes, why?"

"Cause ma- _damn_ "

"..."

"..."

"What? Wait whaaattttt!!???!!!"

 **Q-uestion**  
  
"Hanji"

"Yeah?"

"I'll never pop the question"

"Huh?"

"I'll never pop the question"

"Pop the what?"

"Not until the war is over"

"Wait Levi..."

"But if by some miracle it did, I wouldn't even ask you, I would just do it with you willing, or by force."

" ***trying to stop the tears*** "

"For now, I'm not gonna ask you... so lead us properly Hanji."

"Okay... ***smile*** I understand Levi"

**R-un**

"Levi!"

"Wait! No Heichou! It's not what you think!"

"Run"

"Please trust me! I only tripped from a book and fell unto her, nothing's happening trust me! And I certainly didn't plant my hand to her breast intentionally!"

"Run back to your mother's womb"

**S-** **urreal**

"Is this really over?"

"Fucking finally"

"My comrades we made it"

"It's over"

"This is too surreal"

"Hanji"

"Levi..."

"..Hanji...about my promise...remember...?"

"Yes..yes I will"

"Will?"

"I will marry you shortie"

**T-rade**

"Heh, Levi I'm not that cheap,... two titans"

"With blowjob"

"Deal"

**U-nite**

"Hanji Zoe, do you take Levi Ackerman as your lawful husband, through thick and thin, and in sickness and health?"

"I do"

"Levi Ackerman, do you take Hanji Zoe as your lawful wife, through thick and thin, and in sickness and health"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride"

**V-ice**

" ***drunk*** Mike, you really gotta stop with your vices"

" ***a bit drunk*** Vices?"

" ***slurring*** You know Levi, vices like the wrong things you can't help but want, things that are too addictive, you can't stop doing~"

"Like Hanji?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Erwin was it me or did Levi just..."

" ***sobering up*** Party's over we're heading back to the barracks."

**W-aver**

"Levi~"

"No..ughh..Hanji stop"

"Come on...nobody else has to know...this will be our tiny little secret"

"We can't"

"Why not? We deserve this... don't refrain yourself a chance to feel alive Levi~"

"Please"

"Let's give each other a chance...give in"

**X-anadu**

"Hmm... Levi what about in a beach side area?"

"No, I had enough of the ocean, everyday we visit the beach. I also don't want to have sands on my ass for our honeymoon."

"Okayy... what are you looking for in our honeymoon?"

"Sex"

" ***chuckles*** other than that"

"Something nice..something we don't usually get to have...I want it to be special, something luxurious."

"Like some sort of xanadu?"

"Is that it? Xanadu....I..guess so"

**Y-ou**

"One thing you can't lose"

"You"

"... ***blush*** I was expecting answers like disinfectants but that is okay too. Levi, when you wake up in the morning what do you usually do?"

"You"

"Levi!"

"What? I really do 'do' you in the morning!"

"W.wait why am I the one getting so awkward about this!? You're supposed to be the awkward one here!"

"Why are you complaining I'm just telling the truth!"

" ***** **shakes** **head*** Freedom changed you Levi, you're much more carefree now."

"Do you hate it?"

"No, ***kisses him in the lips*** I love it"

**Z-oe**

"30 years ago a baby was born

Her hair was the color of auburn

Her eyes like hazels,

Shines brighter than the sun in its peak time

Her nose so prominent,

And when she grows to be a woman

She will set my world in motion

Her moves graceful than the swans I see flying in the sky

Her words feels like a shooting star

I can listen to them everyday, as long as her voice surrounds me with that warmth I always feel with her

Everyday is a suicide, I'm terrified of the possibilities, dark possibilities

One day, she might disappear

And that day will be my end

Because I will cease to live

For I am nothing but a dead soul without the woman I love

And she

Is the woman I love,

And that woman is

Hanji Zoe."

"...Levi"

"I love you Zoe"

" ***in tears*** I love you too Ackerman"

  
  


********

  
**Yyaayy** **I managed to finish three one shots! Right now I have atleast** **21** **pending one shots to finish. And uugghhh... I don't know how to end** **themmmm**

**Right now I'm just slowly finishing the ones I've put on hiatus so I can't guarantee the quality of my updates since I wrote these shots yeaaarrsss ago.**

**And I'm trying out a Levihan series, but it's so haard. Like how do you guys even write them? I only know how to do one-shots like it sucks cause I also want to try out full ones.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this alphabet letter-inspired shot.**


	28. My Cyber Life With You (PetraxOluo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post a fic about Olou and Petra in gratitude for the amazing fic entitled, "Bitter Tea". The story is a total ripped off from my NaruHina fanfiction... hehe😅💖
> 
> About the first fic I was referring, search her name in fanfiction.net in the author section, it's 'Doka Shibichan' though it's written in Spanish, but it'll automatically translate to English, but there are some grammatical errors because of Google translate, still it's readable and you can still feel the emotions and the smoothness of the flow of the story💖💖💖 

  
  
  
**__________________________________**   
  
  
  
**My Cyber Life With You.**   


"Wow Petra, you're really gonna buy that?" Nifa stated surprised.

Petra pondered on Nifa's words for a while before breaking into a confused grim, "Y.yeah"

"Sure got a lot of guts in you, huh?" Hanji said jokingly.

"I don't know what you mean?" Petra said or asked, still confused as ever. The two except the Auburn haired lady stifled into laughter and giggles.

Petra grumbled quietly wondering why her two bestfriends were laughing. She just wants to buy a video game CD, is that really funny? She raised her arms, and turn over the CD to look at it's cover ph...-  


Holy Fudge! Is this PORN!!!!???!!!!  


_Now she knows why her friends were laughing._

  
Her frown went deeper, and casted the two an offensive look. Both Nifa and Hanji waved their hands frantically in defense...before breaking into laughs and giggles again.

"So.sorry! Petra! It's just that your face looked priceless!" Hanji said trying to stifle her laughter.

"Ahh..."

"We thought you noticed it!" Nifa desperately said trying not to laugh, but failed miserably, "We really thought you wanted _that!_ " And the two laughed off very hard again.

"Mouhhh..." Petra placed the CD over the open desk so people will **not** do her own mistakes as well. She began to search for another CD that hopefully will not include naked old men in bed that is covered in roses. _Ew_

Finally after searching for two hours she finally found what caught her attention. She raised it above as if she just conquered something very hard. People glanced at her then turned away, thinking she's just the same, typical, common, geeks that gets too hyped up everytime they buy a CD.

"And here I thought you were really looking for something," Nifa murmured grudgingly while looking at the CD. "Really, we spent hours looking for a CD, and that's what caught your attention"

Hanji on the other hand held a different expression, "WWAAAHH!!! That's so awesome Petra!"

Petra lightened up, "Really!?!"

Hanji nodded over and over again, that made the passersby turn around and walk away quickly."Yes! Very! I've been looking for that...since, like....Ages!!! I've heard that it's the last copy left! Congratulations Petra!!!!" And with that Hanji clapped over and over again.

Nifa just scoffed and turned to search for another CD. Hanji squinted her eyes mischievously, "It's really popular to girls, especially in our age since...all male character in this CD...are...in-cre-dib-ly- HOT"

And that definitely got Nifa's attention. She turned around and push the two girls towards the counter, "What are you guys waiting for!?! Let's go buy this!!!"  
  
  


_They totally forgot to buy the CD for medical operations, that were supposed to be their top priority._

  
************

At first it was so exciting and amazing. Nifa chose the light brown skinned, ash brown haired artist that is way too protective for Hanji's and Petra's taste. Nifa admitted that Mobeto definitely looks like and acts like Moblit. She also said it was destiny for her to play this game, afterall both males have the same first three letters, **MOB**.

Hanji just waved Nifa off and search for a character like her, very very very very long long long long child hood crush. All people that knows Hanji thinks she's way too loyal for her own good. Hanji's already 20 and yet she still haven't gotten her 1st kiss.

So when she saw a name Rivaille popped up, she immediately clicked it and saw a playboy type of her very, very, very,...let's just say very 4x, long 4x, childhood crush, Levi Ackerman. She also wanted a serious type like her very 4x, long 4x, childhood crush, but...Rivaille definitely looks **exactly** like Levi, and the name as well.

Petra was the last one to chose, she too, to be honest kind of wanted the playboy type but Hanji already chose him, so she opted for choosing another one instead, but she didn't want the blunt type, the yanderee type, the Nagging type (because that is definitely **wrong** ) Nagging x Nagging = Absolute Chaos. She could've picked the religious type but...nnhghh...

Then there's this pervert type (which she surely thinks that is rarely chosen), there's the quiet type, and etc. So all in all she didn't saw anything attention grabber so fa-

Now here's an attention grabber. This type was the Tsundere or something type. She didn't see anything special but...something in him wanted her to...well...choose him.

His name is **Olou** **Bernard**

Unconsciously she tapped the Read Me button. She watched in awe as Oluo introduced himself.

**Hi! I'm Olou Bernard! I LOVE Black tea! I also** **like everything to be clean! N.not because** **Rivaille** **-** **sama** **likes black tea and everything to be c.clean! A.ahahahahahahhaa!!! But Rivaille-sama is so amazing! I also love to do exercise and some sword practice!** **Anyway you're a million years way too early to be being my wife. So if you want to be my wife better start practicing now. Not that I want you to be m.my wife or anything!**

"Seriously you're thinking about choosing that guy!?! He sounds too bragging and all he thinks about is that guy Hanji chose!" Nifa screeched glancing at the ash-blonde in the screen. "Aren't you weirded out that he may be... oh I don't know, gay?"

Hanji on the other hand just scoffed on Nifa, "Yeah right, says the lady who chose a guy who only thinks about inks and pastels."

"Of course! He looks just like my boyfriend!" Nifa defended, but later on looks at Petra, who was busy ogling the screen.

 _'Who would've known that's her type'_ Nifa inwardly grimaced.

  
************  
  
  
Days passed on, and days changed into months. The trio started to stop playing the game.

At first it was Hanji who just, last 5 months, stopped joining their gaming activity. She said she didn't need to play and date with Rivaille, since Levi, her very 4x, long 4x, childhood crush has finally confessed to her. And it was all because of the video game, which until now Hanji always praised for. If it weren't for the game, Levi wouldn't have confessed to her. He was jealous because whenever Hanji and Levi met each other, Hanji would always mention Rivaille's name.

So that particular last 5 month, something made Levi snapped, maybe it was because Hanji said 'I really love Rivaille'. Something happened that night, and now behold....Hanji is now Levi's girlfriend.

Then after 2 months it was Nifa's due. She said Moblit was getting suspicious of her not meeting or calling him every night. The two would always fight about it. Of course Nifa wouldn't tell she's been playing video games about hot males, now would she? So she just puts out the lame excuses like 'I'm so tired, I had a rough day' or 'We had a girls night' maybe something like this as well 'My phone is dead' or something that will make a good enough reason.

But that's not why she ended playing with Petra, it's because she's gonna get married...and no, she didn't broke up with Moblit. Infact it was Moblit who proposed to her, saying 'Before you will end up with someone, I will have to make you mine before the time comes up. Please marry me!!!!'. It sounded cringey, but sweet nevertheless.

So with no comrades to play with her, Petra finds herself alone with this Olou guy. Their conversation were so neat. She could remember their first chat.

**Ohayou! Tsk I'm Bernard, Olou!** **If you want to be my wife, you need to know black tea, but of course you still need lots of practice to become the side is someone as great as me tsk**

(Petra tried to stifle her laughter, she didn't know why but this Oluo both fascinated and aggravated her. He sounds so bragging and tsundere but she finds it funny and cute anyway.)

***** **Goodmorning to you too Olou, I'm Petra Ral**

**Sugoiwa!!! Ral?! They're so famous! Ya know!?!**

***Arigatou...feels like I'm talking with a real person hehe...**

**I am REAL!** **Tsk, what are you talking about my wanna-be wife?**

(That made Petra stopped for a moment, but decided later on that it's one of the company's jokes)

***I** **love your tshirt**

(Half of that was meant to change the topic, and half of that was true. His shirt does look **amazing**. He wears a gray-green colored jacket. His jacket was not zipped, so you could see his white shirt inside. His shirt said **'I'm so good at sleeping, I could do it with my eyes closed'** )

 **Really arigatou! I just bought this last year! ....You're pretty good I almost fell to your real hn.** (He gave off this smirk that slightly annoyed her but he looked cute for the life of her she doesn't know why.) **But since you're so interested about my shirt. I** **also have another one with another phrase!**

***Hontoni(really)? Sugoiwa (amazing)! Can I see it?**

**Moshirou! (Of course) Just give me a** **moment**

(A moment or two, and Olou came back)

**This one! Actually I wanted to let you see my best shirt but it's in the dirty laundry right now**

(Now he wore an orange shirt with white font color that says **'I'm a virgin (I bought this long time ago)'** This made Petra suddenly frown... _'so Olou already had his fir- gaaahh!!!! What am I thinking!!!! His not real!!!'_ Petra shook her head all too fast.)

**Hahaha! I bought this yesterday! I didn't know why though!**

(Petra let out a relieved sigh, "Arigatou kami (thank god)" Again she shook her head.)

  
*********  


They chatted for a long time, and it had already been 1 year and 5 months. Nifa is already married, and Hanji is now next inline. Nifa and Hanji started to worry about Petra's lovelife and social life. Petra doesn't join their outings anymore. Petra is always excited to go home after work and chat with her oh-so-charming-cyber boyfriend.

Whenever they wanted to take her out on a bar(much to Moblit's and Levi's dislike) she would always say no(much to Moblit's and Levi's happiness). So the two bestfriends were left with no choice but to stay home or date with their boyfriends. Afterall, they only wanted to go in the bar so Petra could find a guy.

Now it has been 2 years, a new doctor joined the hospital she's been working on. His name was Gunther. Hanji and Nifa didn't waste time to ship them two. At first Petra wasn't into it, she would always walk away everytime she sees Gunther. But later on they started to have conversations, it was really awkward, but then slowly but surely she started to get ease with him.

Petra started to go out with him for dinner. She didn't want to betray Olou, but...she knows she will never be with him, afterall he's just a game character, no matter how it hurts her everytime she thinks about it.

After 3 months and the two started to date, but still...she can't stop thinking about Olou.

After 5 months, Gunther and Petra broke up. Gunther said he needs to work in another field, he specialized in insects, and Petra on human nerves. Hanji is an expert in all areas but her favorite is being a military surgeon. Levi was and still is a captain in the military. While Nifa was unto human brains.

The broke up made Petra depressed, she started to have feelings for Gunther after all, even if Oluo is still the one she loves.

After 6 months, and Petra is now about to celebrate her 22rd birthday. It was kinda sad, she haven't had her first kiss, and she's still a virgin...it would've been sad for any girl, but Petra didn't mind it.

On her birthday, both Nifa and Hanji made a party for her, and there she saw Erd. Erd was like Oluo, he smiles widely, and pranks a lot. He even teases her about wanting to be his wife. Everything about him reminds her of Oluo. Maybe that was the reason why she let him court her.

Another months have passed, and it has been 7 months since they were dating. Petra then started to have feelings for him. Sometimes her love for Olou stops her for being with Erd. It hurts, she would always felt guilty everytime she chat with Oluo (She hasn't broken up with him yet...she can't bring herself to)

Not that she feels guilty towards Erd, but instead on Oluo. The two of them were now already 3 years and 2 months. But between that time span she already have two other boyfriends...she felt horrible. All she can compensate is that she had never kissed anyone yet.

When Petra and Erd finally reached their first anniversary, that's when Petra suddenly find herself somehow inlove with Erd. She's now inlove with him, like how she loves Oluo.

But...

When her friends were trying to help her dress up for Erd. Nifa found out Petra was still dating with Oluo. She was really mad, Hanji was disappointed but she doesn't want to match Nifa's and make Petra sadder.

Petra's heart broke when Hanji made her choose between Erd and Oluo. Hanji's demand made Petra very quiet.

"Seriously Petra!? You're hesitating!?! That game may have made our lives amazing but it certainly made yours worst!" Nifa burst out. But didn't get Petra to answer.

"Petra...you should know that there's nothing to think about...Erd is real and in the flesh...but Oluo is fake...and is in...side the computer program..."

Hanji's words hit Petra by miles. Petra couldn't stop but to burst out instead, "I know! Okay! But!....I REALLY LOVE HIM!!!! I REALLY LOVE OLUO!!!!"

Both Nifa and Hanji were taken a back to her outbursts. Nifa sighed and massaged her nose bridge. Hanji grabbed her hand gently and the two of them walked towards the door. Nifa stopped mid way, and said, "If you keep doing it like this...it's better if you stop dating with Erd. It would really hurt his feelings. It's either you stay here with Oluo or go outside and begin your 1st anniversary with Erd...

_Erd_ _may not have those ash blonde hair, he may not have those forest green eyes, he may not have those light sun tanned skin, he may not love teas especially black teas that much, he may not have that suspecting gay issues as well, and he may not always tease you and prank with you...but.....what Erd has that Olou doesn't have is that...._

_He has a heart....to love you...._ " Nifa glanced at Petra, as if to emphasize her next words.

_"For real"_

  
**********  
  
  
Petra cried herself that instant. She can't give up on Erd...but not seeing or chatting with Oluo....feels like....the end of her world. With Oluo can she only feel like herself.

"But this isn't fair for Erd...." Petra mumbled to herself.

That's why....

She stood up and looked at the clock. She was already 10 minutes too late, but she can still make it.

So she walked towards her table....where the table is laying. She turned it on...and Oluo's face popped out. He was smiling....and she was not.

She hastily typed

***It was fun...** **Oluo**

**Really?! What was fun?**

***My time spending it with you...**

**Yeah! I really enjoyed it as well! *blush*** **Tch, of course you did my wanna-be-wife**

(His famous line made Petra whimper, she knows this is the last time she's gonna hear it.)

***Sayunara(farewell)** **Oluo.......**   
  


**_"I love you"_ **   
****

_And that was it..._   


Her shivering hands left and touch the mouse again. She slowly moved the mouse towards the 'home' button. She pressed it...and another set of buttons popped out.

Her sweating cold hands touched the mouse again, and rolled up towards the.... **Quit** button. She pressed it, her heart still clutching unto her, as if saying no.

When it finally loaded up...it said.... **Save...or....Erase.**

  
**_It was fun...._ **

_**But all good things must come to an end...** _   
__   
__   
_**●** _   
_**●** _   
_**●** _   
_**●** _   
_**●** _   
_**●** _   
_**●** _   
_**●** _   
_**○** _   
_**○** _   
_**○** _   
_**○** _   
_**○** _   
_**○** _   
_**⊙** _   
_**⊙** _   
_**⊙** _   
_**⊙** _   
__

_**She pressed Erase....** _


	29. A Scientist's Deal (LevixHanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may be shocked by my continuous updates since I don't really update much. (It might not be that continuous but it is for me.) Its because I wanted to offer some literary artworks for my fellow Aot and LeviHan fans, as an assistance in this time of crisis, a cure for boredom.
> 
> And I noticed the depleting sources of new LeviHan fanfics and that's a no no. 
> 
> I'm very happy that I was able to contribute in some type of way to this amazing couple💖
> 
> Kudos to everyone💖💖💖  
>    
>    
>    
> ___________________________
> 
>   
> Note: In the Vampire world they have this so called 'Brides' which is the same as 
> 
> Succubus for Demons  
> And  
> Luna's for Alphas
> 
> It's like the destined lady for a Vampire.  
>    
> Also 'Tracing' means like transportation. Where they immediately disappear to appear in a different location. But they must first experience being in the chosen area in person before they can 'trace' there.
> 
> _____________________________

****

  
It was already 7 o'clock in the evening, yet two beings were still discussing each others condition.

The raven haired lad was titling his head trying to decipher any ideas to make this astonishing chestnut lady to accept his offer. He knew humans loathe vampires like him, and will never accept their terms.

Especially since his so called bride is a chemist and a scientist. The existence of vampires itself is an error to scientists' and common human beliefs. But what can he do? He's real, he's a genuine vampire... nothing will change that.

So all in all he expected this to happen, this long argument...but then he never expected... that he will be the one on defensive....

He was supposed to be the one to convince her... but then...  


*****Flashback*****  
  
  
He was really nervous and anxious walking down the hallway, half appearing so the other scientist and other researchers will not see him. He could have _traced_ towards his destination immediately...but he felt as though needing a breather before meeting with her...his bride.

Gulping down the lump in his throat he faced to face the boundary between him and her... the high security automatic door. Sighing deeply he stepped on the mat, which was an electric mat... connecting with the door.

After the door automatically opened, he stepped inside to see her on an office chair swinging around and around with a strawberry milk in her lips as she surveyed something in her files. She looked very busy, he can only hoped she'll give him some time to listen to him.

The door made a pinged sound which took his bride's attention. She glanced at the door in confusion seeing practically nothing coming out.

"What weird creepery is going on?"

Her funny words caused a light chuckle from him. He shook his head, it's all or nothing right now. Slowly, he made himself visible.

She stared at him wide eyed and her mouth agape. "What the hell?"

He walk towards her with hesitations in every step. When he finally reached her, he took the chair infront of her. The girl stopped sipping her strawberry milk, and face him while crossing her arms.

He cleared his throat before talking "I'm a vampire" He shook his head as if to shake away his awkwardness  
"I'm Levi, a vampire...and your my bride"

He could see her eyes widen in surprise before looking at him in wonder "Well...I'm Hanji Zoe, a human" she slightly chuckled. "Your bride, really?"

He gave her a nod "Yes" he was slightly surprised by her nonchalance to what just happened. Normally they'll be freaked out.

She held an '0' expression before sipping her strawberry milk, and continuously spin her low ponytail. "So what do these brides do?"

"They give blood to us vampires, and become our fated love ones...forever.." His last word was more of a whisper, but she clearly heard him.

She glance up at him and leaned on her chair "Forever? We humans have short lifespans you know?"

He nodded and look at her as if embarrassed to mutter what he would say next "Yes...but once the human and the vampire do the deed...the human will live as long the vampire is alive...but the vampire will still live even if the human meet it's end"

"Deed?" She smirked at him

He could feel his heart beating furiously, god how embarrassing it is "Yes, but it's not just that it's quite complicated" He looked into her eyes as he said the next words "Will you accept being my br-"

"Okay, sure" She interrupted him almost too eagerly.

He nearly fall into his chair but luckily he had a grip on the desk beside him "What!?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

The girl just shrug her shoulder in nonchalance "Sure why not? I'm single, and I can offer my blood if... I will not turn to vampires like you"

He nodded his head in agreement "Yes, you wouldn't turn to a vampire because that will ruin our oath... Vampires cannot give blood to vampires..." He didn't even want to think how disgusting it would taste.

The girl finished her drink and put it aside, then leaned on him while placing her hands on her knees. "So no problem at all! I accept, it will be just like being a blood donor" She explained as if it's nothing, then leaned back on her chair and started swirling her ponytail... giving him a sly look in the process  
"But~~~on a one condition~~~"

He gulped seemingly aware of what's to come. The girl stood up and sauntered over him, she began patting his hair making it disarranged. She leaned in more, until her lips was just right on his ear .  
"You~~~will be my test subject~~~"

He doesn't know which part of him hardened, but he was sure he could feel his own blood go stiff. He just gulped and clear his throat. "Why?"

"I know you know already that I'm a scientist, and we scientist research or expirement things we don't know and will yet discover. So it's only natural for me to use you as a test subject as to why creatures like you exists in our very own realm." She gaave him a thumbs up "Don't worry your just gonna give me some blood samples and do what I say and I as well will give my blood... you see just like a barter trade"

His eyes squinted trying to say something about this "No" he finally decided.

"Why?" She pout her lips in disappointment and in a mocking way.

"Well it's just absurd! You are the one who will offer blood, but why me instead?!"

"Now that's just selfish... don't worry, I'll just take a drop of your blood" She happily said swinging her chair once.

Rivaille hung his head down, partly thinking in considering her offer. Taking blood from him sounds fine since he's claiming more from her...but... if she does experiments on him, who knows what will happen to his own clan once the humans will identify them?

Vampires were believed to be fiends of human kind. Such distraught it will bring. Wars will happen, Lives will be taken, and Suffering will be done. But... why would he care?  
Of course he will... he had enough of the wars and deaths. He acknowledge humans, and he cares for them after all he had acquired some human friends, albeit how small it is. He cannot let such catastrophe end them.

But then again...gulping nervously, he glanced towards the intimidating lady in front of him. She was wearing an innocent smile, with her head tilting from her side, as her loose ponytail lay on her chest area. He couldn't help but notice as well that she was trying to seduce him. With her chest thrust forward and her legs crossed showing off her delicate skin. She was placing her forefinger in her chin as well, waiting for him to answer.

"Hm?" Hanji said acting all innocent and pretty. She blinked her eyes twice to increase the innocent effect. 'I have to get my hands on him' She thought decisively, she has to experiment on this creature no matter what.

Giving her blood? Sure, it will be only like donating blood for the needed. Giving her body? Sure...well not really sure after all she's a virgin. But then she's already 24. She needs someone to spend her last days with. No way is she gonna grow old alone. Well that's just sad.

This guy seemed worth it, and he's a vampire as well very contradicting to her, a scientist.

Her face lit up when the vampire hesitantly nod his head. She nearly clapped in joy. "You won't regret it!" She said beaming glad, she nearly forgot to put on her innocent face. Fortunately she didn't let out her crazy and dangerous smile (which her subordinate Moblit often warned her not to make.)

Rivaille raised his eyebrow in suspicion somehow noticing the imaginary two little horns growing at her head. He watch her stand up and dust herself then tilt her head towards the other door. He turned his head to see what's behind the stunning lady, to see a laboratory room.

He gulped his throat already aware of what's to happen in the nearest minute after now.

 **~~~~**  
  
After two minutes Rivaille found himself laying at what seemed like a table that looks like a bed. His two hands were chained with silver metal, stopping himself to use his brute force and stopping his power to trace into another place. These metals were also hurting his arms.  
"I thought I will only have to offer my blood!? Why am I chained here!?" Rivaille frantically questioned while trying to get his hands away from this chains. They were slightly burning his wrists.

Hanji just smiled at him, getting some syringe and testing the needles if it fits. When something fluid rise out from the syringe she smiled widely. She turns her head to face him, and smiled again "Don't worry..."She wave her hand to emphasize "This won't hurt........kinda"

Rivaille felt a sharp painful ting in his right arm, it felt like being bitten by a scorpion, hell if didn't hurt. Panting heavily he saw the red fluid flow down on his arm then replaced by something much more darker, he guess is his blood.  
"What was that red fluid you just injected on me?"

Hanji answered while still looking at the dark blood "My blood" 'Vampire bloods are much more denser than ours humans' She mentally stated, noting herself to write this one on her journals.

Levi's eyes widen in surprise, "Your blood?" He questioned shock, no wonder he felt good afterwards.

Hanji nodded her head, then squeezed out the dark blood inside a test tube. She held it out then wrote something inside her notes. After what seemed a millennium of seconds, she walk back towards him and tapped something on the table. Suddenly he could see white yellowish light scan him from his back.

After it scanned 2 times, a Xerox was slowly trans out from the printer. She took it and held it out. She placed the copies inside the folder beside her, then push a green button, the chains that were holding him unlocked. He slowly sit up straight and rub his bruised arms.

Breaking away from the chains exhausted him, not to mention she took some blood from him. But then again he glance at the place where Makani injected him, to find it long gone. His wound was healed already, she did gave him her blood.

Disappointed, his lips turned to a frown. It would have been better if he can taste her blood from his lips instead of just simply being injected by it. His frown was change into a surprise one, when he saw Hanji sit beside him and move her ponytail to the left, exposing her light tanned neck.

Rivaille could feel his fangs growing in his teeth. He place an arm around her waist to pull her much closer to him, then placed his right arm around her neck, his hands clutching gently her hair. Then finally he sank his fangs in her neck.

Hanji involuntarily gripped her hands, closing her eyes from the pain. She unconsciously place one hand on his head and clutch his hair the way he clutched hers.

  
**~~~~** ** _TIMESKIP_** **~~~~**  
  
  
Ten years have passed, and the two were already married. They were married last 9 years and 10 months ago, so they basically married two months after they met. They had a twin together. A girl which was the older sibling, named Leelu Ackerman, she had black hair just like her father. While Samson took more from his mother, he seemed to be very interested in the science field as well.

Both siblings were already 9 years, and 2 months and three weeks old. Which basically means that their parents made them one week after they met, which was kinda too fast. But then again they lived happily together.

Also for additional infos...who knows how but Rivaille Ackerman aged...but slow very slow. He looked 5 years younger than his true...well he's already 1,800 years old...so.......well...... let's just forget about the age thing, some people may even mistaken him as a man in his early 20 's. On the other hand, Hanji looked more and more younger each day, she became much more beautiful that Rivaille had to scare or threaten even, all the scientists and other personnels that met her away from her, especially Moblit and even that Armin who seemed to have a crush on her.

Maybe it was Hanji's experiments that led him to become a human, who knows. There were some ups and down on their relationship, mainly because of Rivaille's jealousy issues, but it was nothing some slight teasing touches from Hanji can't fix.

Well that's all there is, Hanji experimenting on Rivaille, then Rivaille claiming her, and them being the best parents to the twins. Their life is so simple...kinda if you think of it as normal. But they couldn't be happier than this.  


_And it all started from a scientist's deal..._


	30. AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

**First of all I loveee you so much you guys trust me. For all those who read, liked, commented, and made requests to my story thank you so so much.**

**For all my readers who wanted to read my stories I can't stress my love for you guys enough.**

**Anyway I'll be direct... remember last time when I said I'm trying out a full levihan story? Yeah...thing is... I wanna focus all my attention on it.**

**And I can't concentrate on that it I always write on these shots.**

**So I won't be updating stories here from now on till I finish my full novel.**

**But don't worry I won't be leaving you guys empty handed.**

**Right now I'm gonna atleast finish three** **oneshots** **for you guys💖💖💖**

 **I'm so sorry, but please bear with me fellow shippers...**  
****


	31. One Sided Battle (LevixHanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1/3

  
  
**Plot is totally stolen from an amazing fic I read, I think the title was, "** _**A Little Help Goes A Long Way**_ **" by** **revolutionrose** **.**

**Search it up on google in Archive of Our Own. Anyway I liked it so much I decided to make a fanfic with the same plot. I am sorry for being a thief😢 You shouldn't have made it so nice in the first place author-san (trying to blame the amazing author instead, so I'll save face😂). Anyway Enjoy💖**

  
  
______________________

He didn't know why, or how. But everyone around him seems to know his hidden desire for his crazy friend Hanji.

  
It was really odd as well, knowing Hanji, the smartest soldier of humanity, to never even suspect a thing about the way he lessens the gaps between them. Like grabbing her messy oily hair and bringing her face close to his, gripping at her dirty bloodied collar near him, or when he waits for her to finish with her research or experiments. Or even the way he bakes cookies especially for her so she has something to eat. And the most obvious one was making her chocolate during Valentine's day, you would think that with her being the smartest person alive she would be aware of his pitifully blatant feelings for her. But no

She never knew...

  
__________________________  


Levi leaned his head on the tip of the chair. He looked up at the wooden clock at his right, it indicated just 4 o'clock in the morning. He cast a glanced at his left and surely did he heard footsteps, impatiently fast walking towards the door he's facing towards.

"Hanji-san buntaichou!!!" Several loud knocks could be heard. Levi glanced down and stared at his now cold tea Petra served him prior hours ago. Another loud insistent knocks again. Then Levi counted to 5 and surely after 5 seconds did the door finally creak indicating the door was opened.

He heard some hushed whispers like of 'Hanji san Buntaichou you have to be more concerned for your well being!' And a 'hehehe' from a certain brunette.

At times like this he wonders if those two have some connection...a secret connection.  


And at times like this as well, is where he can't help but cringe and feel his heart crunch or some-fucking-thing.  


  
But she still doesn't know.

  
____________________________  
  


Levi walked down up the hallway ignoring the brats looking like they'll shit just at the sight of him. When he took the left turn there he saw Hanji with her assistant. Not Moblit but Armin...Armin infact is her young prodigee, her assistant's subtitute. Moblit was in his rest day, which Erwin himself ordered him to, after all there's a limit to how one can stand Hanji after all.

Not that Levi was happy about Moblit's absence it's just that Moblit have been very close with Hanji that he fears he will be a threat between him and her.

But as he looks at Hanji laughing together with the bowl haired brat, he realizes what a possessive fucker he was. He didn't want Hanji to be with another, he wants her all to himself. He sighed, he was as hopeless as those shitty brats are.

And that is the reason what got him all turned shitty now...  


___________________________  
  
  


"You...want Hanji to notice your feelings for her?" Erwin said in disbelief, "And you want to ask of my opinion?"

As embarassing as it is, Levi, himself, don't know anything about shitty romance or anything. He had grown up in the slumps in the underworld. Where surviving was the only thing you can worry about.

To trust his judgement for romance, would be like, taking a green shit when in the first place you wanted a brown shit.

Erwin clasped his hands together and leaned his head on it. He has been busy over making strategies for the next expeditions, saying no to Hanji's absurd requests, making commands for battle equipment, and going to urgent meetings that he himself don't have time for romances too.

But... he thinks about the girl he once worked and fell in loved with...

Who as well was now the wife of his long time frinemy Nile. He did once fall inlove, but he was too dedicated for humanity that he gave her up.

Anyway, his friend needed his help, he could only hope his advice will be able to help.

  
After a few minutes of talking, Levi took his leave...  
  
  
________________________  
  


"Heichou the table is ready" Gunther made a wave like motion to the left with his hand to emphasize. And there, Levi could see a well prepared table with great designed cloth.

There he could also see Olou placing down the plates and glasses in their places in a right _etiquette_ manner. He didn't know how Olou knew stuffs like that, but he doesn't give a shit as long as he knows what he is doing.  


Afterall, he heard from the Commander Eyebrows himself that Hanji came from a high status family, ranging from merchants to scientists to doctors.

So this needed to be high class like

In all honesty, Levi doesn't want unnecessary shits like this, Why must there be expensive materials needed when they just still served it's only purpose?

But, he can't complain, because afterall this is all for Hanji, he needs it to be perfect. Now, only Erd and Petra were missing. He needed them now least and a minute maximum.

And by just then did he hear running footsteps, Levi turned around to see Petra running with a bouquet in hand. "Here Heichou! A bouquet of yellow tulips as you said!"

"Thanks Petra" Levi took the bouquet from her hand and looked at it. The yellow tulips looked so vibrant as if it was just picked from the ground, very carefully hand picked as well. Yes, Petra chose well.

"Yellow tulips?" Olou asked with napkins in his hand. Olou looked at his captain, "Why yellow tulips? I don't think this resembles love Heichou. It should've been roses or the pink lilies, or maybe the rare red orchids."

Levi took one last final look at the flowers he has in hand before he placed it on the table beside them. "It's her favourite"

And by the nick of time Urd came with the wine

Gunther smiled, "It is set"  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
"Wwwaaaahhh!!!! Arigatou Levi!" Hanji clutched the bouquet of yellow tulips Levi gave her and hugged it. "How did you know this is my favourite Levi!?" She half said half yelled in happiness.

Levi shrugged his shoulders as he lead Hanji to the table, "Lucky guess" he said, but of course he **did** know. He went to Erwin's office and went to his documents of the scouting legion members, he went straight for the ' **Scouting Legion Officials** '. Once he found her file, he started to scan quickly, searching for her likes, and surprisingly he found out that her favourite flower was yellow tulips.

And nobody will ever know that he secretly went to Erwin's office just to know her favourite flower.

When he sat on the table, he heard a gasp behind him. "Levi..."

"Hmm?" He asked turning his head to see Hanji blushing behind him.

A familiar heat went to his cheeks, but he tried to dismissed them, instead giving her a scowl "What are you standing there shitty-glasses?"

And so Hanji enthusiastically sat down on the chair giving him her beaming smile.

  
___________________________________

  
  
"I.it's okay Heichou! You did your best!" Petra said, in order to cheer up the downcast look in their Captain's eyes.

"We didn't expect her naivety, it's certainly not your fault Heichou." Olou said backing up Petra.

"That woman is too dense for her own good." Urd sighed, which both Petra and Olou agreed on.

"Well, we had to expect it, afterall she didn't even knew Moblit have feelings for her, and he's very obvious for one." Gunther explained, remembering a certain ash blonde hair who he drinks with in a bar.

"Uurrgghh" Levi clutched his head trying not to ruffle his gelled hair.

The dinner didn't ended badly, infact it was nice, but it didn't ended in what he wanted it to end. Instead of her noticing his feelings for her, she instead laughed at him telling him that she is now convinced that he can attend the noble parties or ball parties alone. That he now knows the cultured life well.

It may have ended well, but not how he thought it would be. Now, it's worse, he wouldn't have Hanji anymore to accompany him during shitty celebrations.

"Maybe it was too fast Heichou" Petra suggested, "Maybe you should start low first before you go to the big ones."

Levi looked at her and thought about it, "Low ones?" He narrowed his eyes at the table where he and Hanji just ate. "You're right... I should start low."

  
____________________________  
  


Levi was staring at Hanji from afar, she was in the huge tent doing her experiments with her titans.

 _Okay..._ Levi took a huge breath and exhaled

  
_Let's do this_

 _Time to do_ _**Mission Talk to Hanji about Her Titans** _ **_Mission_ **

Why there were two missions in the mission, Levi didn't know

The plan was suggested by Petra

_"I think you should do something she likes, with her."_

_"And that's?"_

_"Uhmm... Something titan related. "_

"Hanji" he called out her name

Hanji turned her head to see who called her, though she already knows based on the deep voice of the owner "Shortyy!!!" She jogged towards him.

"What brings you here?" She patted his shoulder.

Levi acted nonchalantly going as far as to shrug his shoulder, "Erwin commanded me to"

Hanji tilted her head in confusion, "For what? "

"He ordered me to know what's the status in your experiment."

Hanji rose her eyebrow in confusion

Levi felt cold, for a second he thought that she saw through his lie. After all it was very obvious. Erwin was not that much of a sadist. He was not the person who would give torture to anyone as to bring them to their misery by Hanji's never ending titan rants.

Levi could feel unidentifiable aura surrounding the bespectacled woman. He gulped, was he too obvious? Did he ruined any chance he had?

"Levi.... " Hanji whispered

  
Levi rose his eyebrow, "What?" Whatever fucking shit happens, he will never confess.

Hanji slapped her hand to his shoulders so hard he knew for sure that he lost at least a good few centimeters in his height.

She gave him her wide eyed ecstatic grin, "Why didn't you say so? "

**__________________**

"Is he still asleep? "

"Let's give Heichou a break. We can do all his task. I'll volunteer to clean the horse stall and make the reports regarding the benefits of teas for the upcoming budget. "

"I'll do the cleaning in the train yard. Won't do the watching of titan boy though, I don't want to be the one fighting that crazy woman for the kid's safety."

"... I'll do it.... "

*gasps*

"You sure!?"

"Yes... I'll also handle cleaning in the underground. I'll keep watch of Eren while cleaning. And.... I want to avenge Heichou. "

"Heichou will kill you if you ever touch 4th Squad Leader. "

"Why did he fall in love with that woman? All she caused him was miseries. Look what happened to him! "

"Sshh!!! He might hear you! "

Levi covered his eyes with his arm. He knew judging by the voices outside his door it was his squad members. He groaned.  


His eyes hurt, and his back was so sore from sitting for the whole two days. No breaks, no sleeping, no bathing, no eating and worst of all no shitting. It was the most torturous two days in his life. Even if he only sleep for 2 to 3 hours a day he still needed that 2-3 hours. And her rants were so tiring. It took all his energies. But he suffered them all because of his fucking feelings for the woman. He almost wanted to not love the said woman. But then... Loving her felt so good so much, she gave him the reason to not give up in this Shitty world.

Levi sighed, he needed to stand up and do his job.

_After all he couldn't trust Gunther to be able to stop Four eyes anyway._

________________

"Shorty"

"Huh? " Levi growled and turned his head to glare at this fucking shit who thought they could call him names when they weren't Four eyes to begin with.

"Ackerman? "Levi rose his eyebrow in confusion. This raven haired brat never talked to him, unless when she wanted to cuss at him.

"I have a suggestion"

Levi was now even more confused, he had an inkling that he knew what she was getting through but he really hoped he was wrong because that would've been _embarrassing._

"Give Hanji buntaichou something that she needs, so when everytime she sees what you gave to her she will remember you." And with that she buried her nose with her red scarf, but he could still see the pinkish tints in her cheeks and he suddenly knew that what she said came from her experience.  


Levi nodded his head and watched the girl scurried away from the hallway.

While he watched her silhouette go smaller as she goes, two thought came into mind

First was that her idea was really good

And second

_How the fuck did she know?_

____________________

"Hanji" He called out

"Levi? " The brunette asked, tilting her head in confusion.

He held out the object in his hand towards her "Here"

"omphf" Hanji groaned when Levi thrusted a little bit stronger the object to her stomach. "T. Thanks"

Hanji looked down to see the _object,_ Levi sweat dropped wondering if she liked it or not.

Hanji forced a smile, "T. Thanks... A. Ahaha.haha" She scratched her hair, "How did you know that I've always wanted.... Uhmm...a liquid cleaning soap? "

Levi wondered if he did a good job after all he could see Ackerman slapping her forehead and the others shaking their head. But, what did he do wrong though? Hanji did need to start cleaning especially that messy room of hers.

Levi blushed, he coughed to cover it up, "S. So...what do you say? " He looked up to see that Hanji was already gone.

He looked around, "Four eyes? "

"Don't worry Levi I'll start by cleaning the floors." She gave him an OK hand gesture.

"Okay I was wrong" Levi raised his eyebrow to the Ackerman girl. "I expected too much from you" She looked away, "And here I thought I was the who's hopeless" she mumbled under her breath

"What was that?"

The shithead even had the audacity to huff. "Change of plan, do something for her that she will never forget."

A memory involving him unintentionally hearing the 'trio' share a peptalk suddenly comes into his mind, "Does this somehow connect with your memory of the kid saving you?"

The girl only blushed and turned around to walk away.

Two things came inside his mind again

One, that girl really knows about this romance stuff

And

Two, it was creepy how similar the two of them are, in both physical attributes and their obsession towards titan freaks brunettes.  
  


.

.

.  


_"Do something she'll never forget"_  


But what could possibly be it?

  


Give her a titan? No... her last experiment with the titan Albert went too dangerous. She might not get as lucky right now.

  
A date outside where she can see her titans? Possible...but only if Hanji wasn't Hanji... seeing those titans would only make her into a crazy abnormal again.

So what should he do?...it should have titans in it.... wait... who says it should be about those damn titans anyway?

He needs to think outside the box...

Something...something Hanji loves

More than those titans

More than everything

______________

  
"Levi...thank you so much for taking me here" came Hanji's hushed voice. He turned to look at her blissful face and nodded. He can subtly feel her warmth by their close proximity. Her chest was leaning on his shoulder as she leant to whisper on him. But that was all besides the point.

He was just happy that she enjoyed his offer.

"It would've been better if this symposium was about your titans or the outside world... sorry bout that"

She lightly slapped his arm, "What are you talking about? This is important too!" She whispered back. "And I know talking about the two are considered taboo, I'm very contented with this trust me."

Levi nodded again, as long as she was happy, that's all that matters. And now he looked back to the speaker behind the podium talking about the Mechanics behind the machineries.

He can't understand a word he was talking about but he knew Four-eyes can. After all she is the main engineer of the Survey Corps.

The seminar is tedious and boring as hell but, he took a glance to the smiling brunette....it's worth it.

  
___________________

When they got back to the headquarters it was already past dinner time.

"Hanji where are you going?" He asked when she changed direction.

"To my lab"

"We didn't have dinner yet" All the diners in Wall Rose were all close. So Levi thought they were gonna head straight to the mess hall.

She tilt her head, confused "Yeah and?" He suddenly felt a vein ticked in his forehead

"Four-eyes I repeat, we still didn't have dinner yet."

"Okay Levi I feel like you're trying to tell me something, but I don't get it..." She looked at him sheepishly, "Can you just tell me?"

Of course, private meetings, hidden words, emotional supports and everything else she can understand, but this she can't?

"What I'm trying to say is that we go to the dining hall and eat." She opened her mouth to comment but he cut her off, "like normal people."

She gave him a sly smile "But I'm not normal, just like what you said before"

"Tch, smart-ass" she laughed at that

"Really Levi I'm gonna need to pass off supper tonight. I have so many ideas right now in my head from the symposium which is by the way because of you, thank you very much, and I'm gonna need to work on that with our gears."

She turned away from him and head towards the hallway. She paused and looked at him, "But you can bring me a loaf of bread after you're done eating?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Fine, but you better eat it all"

"Of course!" He heard her laugh as he already turned gear and walked towards the mess hall alone.

  
Once he entered the cafeteria he found his old friends and squad members hushing over the long table, even Erwin was sitting in the middle of it.

"He's alone"

"Oh no, did the date failed? Again?"

"It wasn't a date" He exclaimed aloud, it was but not to Four-Eyes perception. "And I can hear you from here" he continued

"So a failure then"

He tried not to retort back, just hoping they would shut up and mind their own business.

"What happened wrong this time Captain?" Why did he even hope?

"Nothing wrong happened Oluo" he bit out

"But why are you alone Heichou?"

He sighed and just decided to go the hell with it and tell them, "We went to a shitty symposium about machines or something. And now Hanji wants to try it out on our dimensional gears."

"Aahh, that's good" Erwin nodded pleased, that means the 3dmg would be modified into a better fighting equipment. That's good, really good.

Levi scoffed, "I'm happy that atleast one of us found something good about that."

"Why? What's wrong Captain?"

He grabbed two plates and began to fill food with it, "Nothing"

He wasn't really someone to wish for something grand. He can tell Hanji enjoyed it very much so he was happy too. But... He just hoped that atleast during that time spent alone together... something, _anything_ would've happened between their relationship.

He asked her for a date and she called it a _friendly date_

Was that intentional?

Was there a misunderstanding?

Was that a sign?

He doesn't know and didn't want to know

"Is that for Hanji or are you just very hungry right now?" Levi tried not to roll his eyes at Nanaba's teasing comment.

He looked at her and sneered, "What does it look like?" She tried to stiffle her chuckle but he already saw it.

What ever

He grabbed the filled tea cups and placed them one each to the plates and carried them heading towards the hallway.

"Still fighting I see"

God help him

"I still can hear you!"

And the group laughed altogether

  
  
  
______________________

A week had gone passed already and Levi still hadn't been able to confess nor altered the status of their relationship with his long time subject of infatuation.  
  
He had tried all possible means, even going as far as accepting suggestions from the new recruits which was horrifyingly embarrassing. He knew for sure that damn emo brat was the one who spread it out.

Imagine his surprise when Eren, _of all people_ , came to him with strong footsteps, albeit his hands shaking, and suddenly said, "My mother always makes good food and tea. My father said that was one of the things he liked about her."

Before Levi can fully stand up(he was kneeling down tending to his horse's gear) the brat quickly ran while screaming, 'I'm so sorry!!! But please consider it!!!' He watched the kid ran and collide with Oluo, who then bit his tongue.

His annoyance depleted a little seeing the poor state of the German kid. He then knelt down once again to finish tending to the buckles, slightly considering the brunette's suggestion in the back of his mind.

Long story short, he made some cookies for the Research Squad Leader. Which she excitedly accept but before he can even talk to her she already ran away screaming, 'Guys!!! Levi LEVI! made some cookies!!!' in glee.

He thought about running up to her and stop her. But the others already heard what she said and began taking some cookies from the basket.

Nanaba kept screaming at him to teach her, while the others were all praising him. But none of that bothered him as much as the pitiful stare Eren was giving him. The damn brat didn't take any of the cookies but got shoved one in the mouth by his freaking substitute mother.

Levi can only sigh and think he should've made tea instead.  
  
  
Then the boy who Eren often called as 'horse freak' came to him. "My mother always makes me warm breakfast. And I love her for it."

There were two things Levi wanted to comment on that

First, He didn't want to be seen as a mother to Hanji

Second, Didn't he like that emo brat?

He wanted to tell the young brat that before focusing on others' lovelife he should concentrate on his own instead. He knew for sure the boy was no where near close from being the Apple of the eye of that possible relative of his who's unhealthily obsess with the titan brat.

But for the hell with it, the very next morning he made some omelet for the brunette, who decided it was a good meal for her beloved titans (which Levi recently got for her.)

_He eventually decided to get her not one but two. He got a little bit desperate. Nothing happened though, Levi thinks she doesn't even know he got her those titans._

Then next to come was the genius brat who Hanji had been setting her eyes to recruit for.

He walked up to him and saluted like this was some fucking mission or something. "Permission to say something sir?"

Levi threw the pen in the table feeling a migraine forming in his head. He leant on his chair and glared at the bowl haired boy, "What?"

"I think giving the Squad Leader some books she would love would be a nice opening to confess to her."

The idea was good Levi thought but, "I don't think there's a book in this world that stupid Four-eyes hadn't read yet."

"No" he shook his head, "Not those kinds of book she can easily purchase."

Levi narrowed his eyes at the blonde kid, "You're saying..."

"Captain Levi does know his resources well"  
  
  


"Why did you ask for me Levi?"

"Here" he thrusted a book towards her

"Huh?" Confused, she hesitantly accepted the book. There were no titles in the cover page, not only that, it looked very old with some work out torns from its leather coverings.

Levi nervously watched Hanji as she traced her fingers to the cover linings softly. She had this serene look in her face as if she knew that this book is something else different from all the others she has.

The book was big, no doubt about it, Hanji felt her arm getting tired from holding the book with it. But she felt something surreal with this book, she glanced at the ravenette, she was somehow flustered that he had been staring at her at her too.

"Levi..."

He looked away but she had seen his slight flushing cheeks already, "Just open it" he grumbled

She nodded and did that, her eyes slowly widening from seeing the pictures. This was a taboo book, she knew for sure. Her fingers carefully opened another page, then another, and another and another and another...

Her heart was beating fast, no matter how much she tried she just couldn't get her hands on these books. And right now, after so many years, she's holding one right now.

She looked at the ravenette once again, but he was still turning his head while crossing his arms. Nobody had ever done this for her before. She wondered what he probably did to get his hands on it. All those trouble just to give it to her. It wasn't even yet her birthday!

She walked up to the short midget and hugged him tightly, "Levi thank you so much"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly even if his heart was beating crazy, "It's nothing"

Hanji laughed, stupid midget would really never confess what he's truly feeling inside. She pulled away and stared at his steel blue eyes. They were slightly frantic and conscious. No matter how small his eyes are, it really does tell her everything she needs to know.

She leant in and kissed his cheek.

Levi's eyes widened in surprise, his fingers were getting sweaty(which is disgusting and unsanitary for goodness sake) and he could feel his heart beating all at once and not at all at the same time.

He watch her pull away from the hug and instantly felt the warmth brushing away from him.

He missed it already.

"Hanji" He took a step towards her while trying to grab her elbow but she stopped and faced him again

"Thank you so much Levi" she gave him her smile and Levi could slightly feel the warmth again, "Goodnight" and then she was gone  
  
  
  


He spent all night awake and laying on his chair. The memory kept replaying over and over in his head. Why did she hug him? Why did she kiss him? Why did she pull away? What did she really want? Was there anything behind the kiss? Was there anything behind the pulling away?

He knew he was overthinking things but he couldn't help it. The event had triggered his insomnia.

He sighed and decided to get some tea to help relieve himself. He boiled the water, drained the tea leaves and quickly walked back to his quarters. He let the steaming tea cool down a bit during his walk.

He just hoped it was enough to calm himself down to sleep. He turned around a corner and stopped. Right there infront of his doorstep was Four-Eyes. She seemed troubled and she kept trying to knock on his door before dropping her hands, then raised it again only to drop it once again later on.

Why was she doing that? Levi stared at her quietly, contemplating whether to get her attention or not.

Shitty glasses exhaled and turned towards the right back to her room which was just beside his.

"Hanji" he called out to her, he watch her jumped in surprise.

"Levi"

"What were you doing infront of my room?" He tried to look into her eyes but she kept turning her head around to dodge his.

"Nothing..." She looked at her left, hands fidgeting, "Just looking at the splinters...."

He walked up towards the brunette, "Bullshit" he opened his door for her. She took another sigh and entered before him.

  
  
It was a total silence, and it was slowly killing him.

For the first time he initiated the conversation, "What was that kiss all about Hanji?"  
  
She took some time before she answered his question "A thank you kiss"

"So you kiss people everytine you're thankful" He scoffed at her

Hanji shrugged her shoulders "Yeah why not?"

Suddenly, a wave of jealousy overwhelm him but he pushed it away, he knew she was joking...she better be.

He put down his tea on his desk "Shut the crap and just tell me why." A feeling of uncertainty tried to choke him.

"I..." She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know"

"How could you not know!?" He turned away flushing, "I... I know that was not nothing... just tell the truth shitty Four-eyes"

He heard no response, and he couldn't see her expression since he was turning his head away from her.

After a minute passed he grew tired waiting and slowly glanced at her. His palms began to sweat again seeing that she was staring at him back. He couldn't read her expression and that kind of worried him, after all he had been pretty good at reading her. "What is it Stupid Four-Eyes?"

She took a huge sigh and scratched her cheek, "Levi can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Can I kiss you?"

That surprised Levi a lot, he didn't know how to respond to that. His heart was beating faster than ever, he felt like any moment later on he would have a sudden heart attack or something.  
  
He takes a cough, "Do whatever you want" he was glad he didn't stutter

She slowly walked towards him and Levi held his breath, anticipation kicking on him.

She placed her hands on his cheeks tenderly. "Can I kiss you here?" Her thumb caressed his bottom lip.

He swallowed his saliva, "I said do whatever you want"

She flushed, "Oh, okay then"

Levi watched her face slowly leant towards his. He closed his eyes when she began closing hers too.

Then something soft touched his lips and a tidal wave of warmth hit him. With his shaking fingers he tried to wrap it around her waist, while her hands tightened their hold on his face.

They stayed kissing for a while, at some point Levi opened his eyes to see her face though he can only see her closed eyes. Though at some points too she opened her eyes and they'll stare at each other's eyes.

He sucked, she bit, even a bit of tongues were involved, still they didn't stop, whenever air was needed they pull away only to pull back in quickly after a fast air intake.

It felt like minutes, hours or eternity(like what Levi felt) passed before they fully pulled away to each other. Levi's lips stinged while his whole nerves trembled from all that liplocking.

It wasn't enough

It felt like they were kissing for a long time or for a few seconds. Levi wasn't sure

But it really wasn't enough

He looked at Hanji who was touching her lips and staring off at nothing.

Did she regret it?

Again, uncertainty envelopes him. And for the longest time since ever, he felt afraid.

She won't pull away again right?

She initiated this....

He swallowed,

He looked at her a bit scared, "Hanji?"  
  


Hanji who was stuck in her reverie fluttered her eyes in surprise, "Uhmm... Levi" She stared at the flushing mess infront of her.

"What?" He sounded a bit defensive and she felt like she knew why. She never did have any trouble reading the short handsome midget.

"Was...was that okay?"

He looked a bit shocked like he wasn't expecting her to say that, "Y.yeah... you?"

She nodded her head, "I liked it...very much"

Levi felt relieved, he gave a slight smile and Hanji tried to burn that image into her mind forever, "Me too...so, what now?"

"Well..." She racked her brains for an answer "what do you want?"

His eyes widened a bit before composing himself, "You"

"What?"

"I want you"

Oh

She nodded her head suddenly feeling giddy like how she felt with her titans, but more happier. "Me too!..." she hugged the ravenette to hide away her embarassment for being too excited "I want you too."

She felt him nod in her shoulders," Okay...Okay then" call her assuming but she felt a smile in his face too.

Levi breathed onto her neck, she smelt disgusting but he was too happy to think of these trivial matters. "So..." He mumbled, "This...this between us" he gulped, "Are we a couple now four-eyes?"

She laughed and Levi already knew what her answer was going to be

"Of course!" She laughed again tightening her hold on him "stupid"

He slapped her butt and she gasped...'that kind of sounded nice' he thought but shook it away, "You're the one who's stupid. Been courting you for so long and you didn't even noticed."

"Well you didn't ask me! You could've just told me you know?"

"Yeah yeah whatever" All's well that ends well he supposed.

They stayed like that for a long time until Levi couldn't hold it in anymore. He pulled away and Hanji looked at him in surprise,  
"Levi?"

"Hanji"

"Yeah?"

"You smell disgusting take a bath" and with that he began to pull her towards his private bathroom.(All officers has it).  
  
"What!? H.hey!!!" Levi opened the door in one hand while the other was pulling her arm. "Ughh I don't want to!"

"What?" Levi glared at her confused, "Last time you said you wanted to but didn't have the time to do it?"

"Hehe..." She pulled away from him and began walking towards the bath tub by herself, "Sorry I was just trying to be cute"  
  
Levi slightly chuckled and shook his head, "Tch"

Idiot Four-eyes will always truly be a hassle in his peaceful life.  


_But_

He looked at her taking off her clothes shamelessly 

_He wouldn't ask for more_  


And with that he closed the door.  
  
*********  


**Additional info: During an interview, Hanji said Levi bathes her forcefully.**

**So y'all wanna know Hanji's real sex? Ask Levi**

**Note: The updates would be continuous until it would fully stop after three or so chapters are posted.**


End file.
